Crashing the Lemonade stand
by williamsangel88
Summary: When Yuugi sets up a lemonade stand in front of the Game Shop he never expected to have this many costumers. But what happens when a child gets pushed into his stand, breaking it.
1. Prologue

**Crashing the Lemonade stand**

**Summary: **When Yuugi sets up a lemonade stand in front of the Game Shop he never expected to have this many costumers. But what happens when a child gets pushed into his stand, breaking it. Who is this child and what is wrong with him? And what's this? Duel Monsters are talking?

**Small explanation for the story: **Yuugi is eleven when he first meets Harry, who is seven. He solved the Millennium puzzle at fifteen, which gives him four more years before he finishes it. By that time Harry is forced to go to Hogwarts and Duel Monsters is first introduced in Japan.  
I'll refrain from typing differently when they speak Japanese or English, but you'll know when the other is speaking a different language.  
I usually don't like changing the names of the original characters, but I found it appropriate for this story to change Harry' name into Haruto. I'm using the original Japanese character names.

**Warnings:** brain damage Harry, Yaoi and language for later chapters, parings undecided apart from Yugi/Yami.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything apart from everything I do own, which isn't a lot :P

**Haruto: **From Japanese _陽__(haru)_ "sun, sunlight", _遥__(haru)_ "distant" or _晴__(haru)_"clear up" combined with _斗__(to)_, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _翔__(to)_ "soar, fly".

**Prologue  
Tripping over my own two feet**

If it hadn't been the summer holiday's Vernon Dursley would have probably left his family in England. The business deal which took him to Japan for a month left him with little choice though. Especially now that _the boy_ had been left with them. If he had been _normal_, Vernon would have left his son and nephew in his wife's care, giving him enough time to do the business deal with the Japanese. This could be a great opportunity for him after all.

Seven years it had been since Petunia's nephew was left on their doorstep without so much as a by-your-leave. All they got was a letter, explaining only that Petunia's sister and her husband were dead and that the boy was to stay with them. Petunia had told him that she wanted the boy to stay. Someone would have already seen him and they couldn't send him away now. They would deal with him _abnormality_ when the time came. In the mean time he could sleep in the cupboard and earn his leaving with them.

As soon as the boy could walk and talk, it was clear that something was off about the boy though. When assigned a job to do, he would start but it would take him a long time. The boy would often stop and stare out into space for sometimes as long as five till even ten minutes. Not even shaking or slapping would get the boy out of his day-dream. He would continue the moment he snapped out of it, but it already earned him a few burns when he would day-dream while he was cooking.

Petunia would often loose her patience with him and take over. If the boy showed too many injuries people would start asking awkward questions after all. And the day-dreaming was not even the worst of it. The boy did strange things. A permanent light had to be installed in his cupboard because the boy would not stop his screaming and banging when left in the dark. They stopped taking him anywhere apart from school, because every time a person' shadow would come near him he would scream and move out of the way.

Petunia had argued with him when he had suggested to take the boy out of school. The neighbourhood children had already seen the boy in his first year of school, but it was obvious the boy could not learn or do anything in school. So Vernon had wanted to pull him out. But his wife was right; the boy was already drawing too much attention to himself. So with a lot of persuasion and favours, Vernon was able to keep the boy in the back of the class by the window where he wouldn't be a nuisance.

The constant shivering and mumbling was not doing the boy any good either. All together this had earned him multiple names, all of which he seemed too ignore or did not understand. Vernon often wondered if this was the reason why _those people_ had left him with them. If they had known he was damaged, because if that was the case he would have sent the boy back. But they had no way of contacting _those people_ anyway. And they couldn't dump him anywhere or the neighbours would talk. The boy would turn eight soon and Vernon often wondered what they would do when those _freaks_ would come for him.

Turn side was they got money out of the government because the boy was staying with them. They could probably get even more money if they tested the boy for whatever damage he had, but that would mean he needed him own room. They wouldn't be able to let him earn his living anymore and Dudley's second bedroom would need to be sacrificed. This had to be a last resort though, because giving the boy his own room was like admitting he was part of their family. Something he would never be.

Vernon glanced behind him and he sneered at the raven haired child who was hurrying alongside him. The gaze, this time extremely bright, was stuck on the ground he was walking, moving around every human shadow sent his way. He was skilfully dodging, jumping and quickening his pace to keep up with his uncle. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings and Vernon wondered if the boy was even aware that he was in a different country.

The beefy businessman forced his way through the busy streets of Tokyo and he forced himself to remain calm as he watched a group of teenagers with strange outfits and haircuts talk animatedly on the street. He couldn't stand these people with their strange habits. The only thing he liked about Japan was that it seemed a lot cheaper then being in England, the girls were showing a lot more flesh and if all went well it could offer him a once in a lifetime opportunity. Something which would finally get rid of the boy for good.

…

Sugoroku Mutou' chest swelled with pride as his grandson solved another complicated puzzle. Expectant blue, almost violet, eyes stared up at him and he ruffled the boy' red hairs, making them a little messier then they already were. The eleven year old giggled and swiped his blond bangs away from his eyes. "You did well my boy," Sugoroku said, fingering the intricate design of the completed 'Labour of Hercules' puzzle. "And as a reward -"

"Not yet Jii-chan," the small boy said with a sigh and a disappointed look in his eye as he stared at the completed puzzle before him. "I don't want anything as a reward until I finish the puzzle you gave me four years ago. You know the one you brought back from Egypt."

Sugoroku chuckled. "The golden puzzle is far more advanced then any of the puzzles we sell in our shop or the ones you already solved. That is because there is nothing like it anywhere in the world. It has never been solved. But I believe in you, Yuugi. You will solve it when you are ready." His grandson still looked doubtful and Sugoroku sighed. "Let's get you something to drink, ne?"

Yuugi placed the completed puzzle back in its box. "Can I have some iced tea, Jii-chan?"

"Of course Yuugi," Sugoroku said and he pored some for his grandson and himself. He placed the glass of iced tea in front of Yuugi and kept his own glass in his hand. With the other hand he ruffled through his grandson' hair. "Now, I need to get back to the shop. Why don't you try to find something else to do? I'm sure you finished all your homework already."

Yuugi nodded. He had finished all his summer homework already and he didn't start his summer coarse for another week. "I think I still have a project from school. I might start on that one today."

Sugoroku chuckled softly at the excited expression his grandson showed and he walked back towards the shop which was in front of the house he owned. He often wondered if Yuugi was happy. The child always seemed to be alone ever since his parents died. Yuugi never had many friends in school, and the ones who did seemed to have moved away or changed schools. Now the boy was alone again as he tried to finish primary school. Yuugi didn't seem to mind though as the boy worked cheerfully through all the puzzles of his shop and his schoolwork.

Sugoroku tried his best to entertain his grandson and support the boy in all his decisions. It seems Yuugi had already made up his mind about the future as he often declared that he would help in the Kame Game Shop forever. At times Sugoroku wished his grandson focused himself on other things though. The marks the boy came home with, especially in maths and physics, made him wonder if the boy could have a brighter future then just to run a game shop. The boy was only eleven and he was already showing so much promise. Sugoroku sighed and turned his attention to the boxes that needed unpacking for today.

…

It suddenly seemed busier then it had been in ages. Usually during the summer holidays all the Kame Game Shop attracted were kids. Now even a few adults had showed up. Whole families were in the small shop at one moment and when Sugoroku finally became overwhelmed by all his costumers and decided to ask Yuugi for help, a little boy came up to him with a large grin. "Thank you for the drink, Ojii-san."

Sugoroku blinked in surprise but smiled at the little boy. "You're welcome." The little boy was quickly joined by his parents who complemented him on his shop. "I never knew you still sold these games," the woman said cheerfully as she placed an old version of 'Samurai'* on the counter together with a magnetic Shogi** set and some small puzzles. "If your grandson hadn't offered our boy a drink, I don't think we would have ever found out."

Surprise washed over Sugoroku again. Yuugi had offered the little boy a drink? But why and how? "We specialise in old and forgotten games," he said, supressing his curiosity until he finished serving his costumers. "We have new ones of course and the more difficult brainteasers which my grandson enjoys very much. In the past we sold rare cards for trading card games and we always keep an eye out for the newest trading card games."

The man nodded and handed him the money. "We will certainly return every once in a while then." As soon as they walked out the door, Sugoroku peeked outside. A makeshift stand was placed next to the shop, made out of a few old wooden crates. Yuugi was standing behind it with a few jars of what looked like lemonade. Children of all ages and even a few adults were standing around the stand, each with a plastic cup in hand asking for more. Yuugi had the biggest smile on his face and was talking animatedly to his apparent costumers.

Questions filled his mind as Sugoroku watched his grandson interact with the people on the street. He wondered what had made Yuugi make the lemonade stand and hand it out to people on the street. True it was a hot day today and his grandson had chosen the perfect spot, in the shadow of the store. It also seemed to be the cause of all his extra costumers, so Sugoroku wasn't complaining. Yuugi suddenly turned, spotted his grandfather and smiled. The older man waved and smiled before re-entering his shop.

Not five minutes later he heard a loud crash from outside. Dropping his boxes Sugoroku rushed outside again, thinking the stand may have collapsed or something and that his grandson might be hurt. The crowd which had been gathered around only moments before seemed to have thinned out a little. The lemonade stand had completely collapsed, but Yuugi didn't seem to be hurt though he was showing disappointment and worry. As Sugoroku moved closer he saw a young boy lying between the now scattered wooden crates. The boy wasn't making a sound apart from his heavy breathing, but Sugoroku could see tears running down his cheeks. He heard Yuugi talking to the boy with soft words trying to calm him down. A man standing to the side was apparently talking to the emergency services.

Sugoroku knelt down beside his grandson. The boy looked no more then six years old and under the old clothes he looked very thin. His green eyes were bright with tears and if Sugoroku wasn't mistaken he could see some blood trickling through those messy black locks. "What happened Yuugi?" he asked, placing a hand on his grandson' shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jii-chan," Yuugi said turning his face to acknowledge his presents, but he kept his eyes on the boy who was still lying between the wooden crates. "But I think something is wrong with him. I don't know what happened but suddenly he was falling against my lemonade stand. I jump out of the way in time or he would have fallen on top of me together with the crates. When I started asking him if he was alright, he started crying but he won't speak. It doesn't look like he's from around here either."

"Calm down Yuugi," Sugoroku said giving the shoulder of his grandson a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be alright. Now let's see if we can find anything wrong with him and if anyone knows him. Maybe he would like some lemonade as well from you, if you still have some left."

Yuugi nodded and started searching for a clean cup. Sugoroku inquired about the boy, but the people who were still standing around had never seen him before so they couldn't tell him anything. When Sugoroku turned back to check on the boy and his grandson, he was slightly shocked at the terrified expression the boy had. Yuugi was trying to hand him a cup of lemonade, but the boy who had finally moved was looking around like a deer caught in headlights.

"A doctor is on his way," the man who had been on the phone said.

"Thank you for calling them," Sugoroku said with a grateful smile, but the man waved it off. He excused himself and left, just like the others. Soon only Yuugi and he were left with the boy who had crashed into the stand. Sugoroku knelt down beside the boy, trying to see where the blood was coming from. Thankfully they were still in the shadow of the Game Shop so they at least didn't have to worry about him getting to warm.

"What's your name?" he asked softly and the boy' startled eyes turned to him. The boy was shaking now; panic clearly taking its toll on the body and mind. "If you tell us your name, we will be able to help you get home."

A fresh batch of silent tears rolled down the boy cheeks and Yuugi sat down in front of him again, still trying to hand him the cup of lemonade. "It's alright," Yuugi said softly with a small smile. "If you drink this you'll feel better. The doctor will be here soon."

The raven haired child was looking at the cup with terrified eyes and Sugoroku wondered if he was afraid to drink it. "It's just lemonade," he said calmly and he took the cup from Yuugi's hand and with a wink took a sip from the drink. This seemed to relax the boy slightly even though his eyes grew slightly larger. Yuugi presented a new cup of lemonade to the boy and this time he did accept the drink. "Thank you sir," the green eyed boy spoke, his voice soft and venerable and Sugoroku finally understood why the child never responded to any of their questions.

"Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked in confusion not recognizing the language.

Sugoroku smiled. "Why Yuugi, I believe our friend speaks English." He chuckled softly as Yuugi goggled at the raven haired child. The doctor arrived before he could reply and Sugoroku quickly explained what had happened. "Hello child," he said calmly as he crouched down next to the green eyed boy, placing his doctors' bag next to him. "My name is Doctor Yamamoto and I am here to help you. Can you tell me your name?" The man spoke English with a heavy accent and for a moment Sugoroku feared that the child hadn't understood the man, before he shook his head. "Can you tell me how old you are?" The boy raised seven shaky fingers and the doctor nodded with an encouraging smile.

The child flinched when Yamamoto pointed towards the head wound. "Does that hurt child?" The child shook his head again, his eyes widening in fear. The doctor frowned and he turned to Sugoroku. "Can you tell me anything else about the child? How did he end up here for instance?" The older man shook his head. "No one saw anything apparently. I only found out he was foreign because he thanked my grandson in English when he offered him lemonade."

Yamamoto nodded and sighed softly as he took some bandages out of his bag. "You are bleeding child," the doctor said calmly looking the green eyes of the boy before him. "I can bandage it now and then we'll take you to the hospital to get it treated." But when he tried to approach the boy he quickly shuffled out of the way. Yamamoto frowned and showed the scared child the bandages. "We need to cover the wound so it doesn't get infected," the doctor said patiently. "Do you understand?"

The raven haired child nodded, still refusing to speak to the doctor, and tugged at his shirt. Before anyone could stop him, the child took of his large shirt and placed it against the head wound. He winced slightly and blinked a few tears from his green eyes. Sugoroku fought down a gasp when the shirt came off, revealing just how painfully thin the boy really was. Angry red markings were standing out on the pale skin, making his chest look like it had been used as a cutting board. Yuugi gasped and Sugoroku pulled his grandson towards him. Doctor Yamamoto quickly recovered from his own shock and nodded with a sigh. "Very well, will you ride with me in the car to get to the hospital?"

The child nodded and stood up shakily, nearly tripping over his own feet. Yamamoto gestured for him to follow but when the doctor stepped into the sunlight with his bag the boy let out a soft whimper. Sugoroku frowned as he watched the child stare fearfully at the shadow of the doctor. The doctor hadn't noticed this and reached out a hand towards the child. "Come child so we can take you to the hospital."

The child screamed in fear as the shadow of the man grew backing away until he stood behind Yuugi. "What's wrong with him, Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked turning to his grandfather. "Why does he look so scared suddenly?"

Sugoroku shook his head, unable to answer his grandson's questions. Doctor Yamamoto stepped back into the shadow of the Game Shop. The sudden change in the boy was remarkable. He relaxed noticeably and sighed softly, stepping away from Yuugi so he was in full view again. With his back in clear view, Sugoroku noticed that the child' back looked far worse then his chest. More angry red lines littered his back and there even seemed to be words carved into it.

He caught the doctor' eye and it seems that Yamamoto had seen it as well. Now to figure out what was wrong with the boy… "Will you not come with me to the car?" Yamamoto asked crouching down on one knee so he was at the same height as the child, placing his bag on the ground next to him again. "You agreed to come to the hospital did you not?"

The boy quickly nodded his head, but when the doctor stood and walked back into the sunlight again the raven haired child let out a small gasp. He moved back to stand behind Yuugi almost as if he was trying to hide himself behind the equally small boy. Yuugi turned around at the child and offered him a comforting smile. "You don't have to be scared," the red head said softly. "Yamamoto-sensei is trying to help you just like we are. Don't you want that looked at?" He gestured towards the head wound and the green eyed child bowed his head slightly. He seemed to understand the older boy perfectly.

"The shadows are whispering," the child muttered speaking for the first time. His voice sounded broken and rough, like it hadn't been used or just for screaming and crying. There was a light and innocence in there as well, which surprised Sugoroku. "You can hear them when the light shines, but now they are silent. They-" But suddenly the boy stopped speaking. His eyes glazed over and his eyelids dropped a little. His shoulders sagged, his mouth still half opened but in a relaxed state and it looked like his knees would buckle at any moment.

The doctor quickly moved to sit in front of the boy, opening his bag for the second time to bring out a small flashlight. Yamamoto flashed it quickly past the child's eyes getting no response at all, not even a surprised blink. Only a dilation of the pupils when the light flashed over them. "Child?" he said forcefully. "Wake up child."

"Jii-chan, what is happening to him?" Yuugi whispered tugging at his grandfather's overall.

Sugoroku shook his head, unable to answer his grandson's question. Doctor Yamamoto continued to examine the child until he sighed. He turned to the two witnesses. "I don't know exactly what is happening to him but he might be easier to transport to the hospital now. Would you like to stay informed on everything concerning him?"

Yuugi quickly nodded and Sugoroku could see that his grandson had already become quite concerned with the green eyed child. "We would like that very much Yamamoto-sensei, thank you." Doctor Yamamoto nodded at the two, picked up the child with ease and quickly disappeared around the corner. A short silence fell between grandfather and grandson.

"Do you think he'll be alright Jii-chan?"

The question hung in the air for a few minutes before Sugoroku sighed and smiled reassuringly at Yuugi. "We have to trust in the doctor. He will find the child's parents or caretakers and he promised to keep us informed about everything." He placed a hand on his grandson's small shoulder. "Let's get everything cleared up and then you can tell me everything about all this."

Yuugi smiled and started picking up the crates.

**A/N: read and review people!**

***Samurai is a strategy game**

****Shogi is Japanese chess**


	2. Getting to know you

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are awesome. There were so many people who put me on Alert you are all welcome to review too! It inspires me to work harder. Time jump up ahead! Let's continue.**

**Warning for this chapter: mention of abuse!**

**Chapter 1  
Getting to know you**

Having Haruto in the family was challenging at times, but Yuugi didn't mind one bit. They had named him Haruto because the green eyed child hadn't known his own name. The raven haired seven-year-old who had been left in their care when no one came to pick him up at the hospital (which didn't seem to surprise Sugoroku) and had grown up to be a helpful and caring ten-year-old. Yuugi's brother was still struggling at times, having to learn Japanese and their costumes at his age, but Haruto was fond of his caretakers… and games, so he was in the right place. It had taken them a long time to have Haruto open up to them, but Sugoroku and his grandson were very patient.

His grandfather had explained to Yuugi that Haruto suffered from _absences_, moments where he wouldn't respond to anything or anyone around him. Usually these _absences_ should last for only a few seconds, not longer then a minute, but in Haruto's case they lasted much longer. The doctors at the hospital thought that it might be something to do with the scar on his forehead and they had run a lot of tests in the beginning, but after almost a year without finding anything they just advised them to monitor his _absences_ and have him come in every year for a scan.

Other then that Haruto had been fully healed and healthy. His scars and burns had faded. He was still scared of shadows and he had tried to explain his fear to Yuugi, but it was something the green eyed boy could not explain to his brother. He trusted Yuugi with everything apart from his past before he had crashed into the lemonade stand. Yuugi still heard him cry at night every now and then, less then before, and he wouldn't enter Yuugi's room for some reason. Yuugi had asked him why, but Haruto had just shook his head and told him that the shadows would always whisper when he entered there.

Having a friend and a brother helped Yuugi too, especially now he was about go to Domino high school after the summer holidays had finished. It meant leaving Haruto alone even though Sugoroku practically home schooled him and hired a private tutor. It meant that they were slightly more restricted then they usually were, but Yuugi didn't complain. He knew that his brother was trying very hard, but every time they thought they had a break through, Haruto would come back home in a panic. The raven haired child would clean the whole house and the shop before locking himself away in his room without so much as a word. Yuugi would spend most of the night talking to a closed door before his brother would open it and come down for a late night snack with his grandfather. Haruto would remain silent though, eating his food and doing the dishes before hugging his family and wishing them good night.

"Onii-chan?" Haruto's soft whispering voice shook the other boy out of his thoughts. Yuugi turned to see his brother approach him carefully with a big box in his hands. "Onii-chan, I found these last night. Will you teach me?"

Yuugi turned to face his younger brother completely so he could peek inside the box the shorter boy was holding. There were a few old card game boxes in there, together with an old Mahjong set. "Do you mean this Haruto-chan?" Yuugi asked, pointing at the tile set. Haruto shook his head, his green eyes sparkling with hope. He placed the box on the floor between them and moved the Mahjong set carefully out of the way to reveal a first edition of _Dungeons and Dragons_. Yuugi couldn't even remember how they ended up with this version, but Haruto had an eye for finding lost things. Especially when they were in the fantasy section. The green eyed Brit had a fascination with fairy-tales.

Yuugi crouched down before his younger brother. "I would love to teach you this Haruto-chan, but it is a very long and complex game. We'll set it up tonight when we have had dinner." He smiled kindly at Haruto who looked slightly disappointed but tried not to show it. "We have the whole summer to play this." And he winked.

Haruto blushed, but his smile was heart warming. "Maybe we could play a quick game?" And he held up the old Mahjong set. Yuugi chuckled at the innocent question which would lead to not one quick game but probably various long games. "Ask Jii-chan if he needs any help and then set it up in the shop."

The soon to be freshmen at Domino High School watched his little brother bounce slightly before he took the box back into the kitchen to find their grandfather. The shop had attracted a lot more attention since the day Yuugi had set up the lemonade stand. Yuugi started filling up the shelves again when the bell of the shop drew his attention. "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop," he said turning to the costumer only to recognise one of the girls. "Oh hi Anzu-chan, how are you doing?"

"Hey Yuugi-kun," the brunette replied cheerfully. "This is Miho-chan. She'll be going to Domino High too in September." The shorter boy was quickly introduced to the blond girl who was almost as beautiful as Anzu, but since Yuugi didn't know her yet he only replied with a timid smile and a blush. Miho seemed quite uncomfortable too and she quickly asked if she could have a look around. Yuugi replied with a nod and turned back to his friend. "How are your Ojii-san and Otouto-san doing?"

"They're -" but Yuugi couldn't finish.

"Haruto!" The cry came from the kitchen followed by a _crash_. "Yuugi help me get Haruto to the bathroom."

"Wait here," Yuugi told Anzu before he ran into the kitchen. A pan, a lot of steaming water and rice was on the floor. The box with old games was on the table and his grandfather was desperately trying to shake Haruto. His brother was clearly having another absence, spilling rice and boiling water on the floor and on himself. "Jii-chan, take his feet," Yuugi said while he hooked his arms under Haruto's armpits catching as much of the boy's weight as he could.

Together they carried Haruto into the bathroom and in the shower. "There are still costumers Jii-chan, I'll take care of Haruto," Yuugi said as he turned on the shower. "When Haruto comes round we'll clean up the kitchen and finish preparing the meal." Yuugi didn't mind that his clothes became wet as the lukewarm water of the shower soaked his brother's clothes. His grandfather left, knowing that Yuugi had done this a few times before and that he could not be persuaded into doing anything else. Yuugi, very gently, stripped the younger boy of his shirt.

Haruto was breathing heavier then normal, not aware of the angry red burn on his chest. Fortunately it looked like a minor burn, something that would fade in a day or two. "Anzu-chan is in the shop," Yuugi whispered, knowing full well that his little brother couldn't hear him, but it seemed to help ease him out of the _absence_. "You remember her don't you? She's been on holiday since school ended a month ago, but Anzu-chan is someone you can't easily forget. She brought a friend with her called Miho-san. She's almost as pretty as Anzu-chan, though with long, blond hair. It's weird but Anzu-chan always makes me feel like I should have more friends, but when I'm with you and Jii-chan I feel content."

He paused for a second, shifting Haruto slightly so his younger brother was now resting against his other shoulder. "You've grown quite a bit Haruto-chan. Before you know it you'll be taller then Jii-chan and me. Being shorter then average does have his downsides." Yuugi chuckled softly. "Anzu-chan always thought it was cute until I stopped growing. She gave me my first bracelet as a statement, but I think I've told you this before."

"Baka." Haruto's soft whispering voice alerted Yuugi that his brother woke up from his _absence_. He yawned softly and leaned heavily against Yuugi's shoulder. "Anzu-chan is so _girly_. She gave you that bracelet because she thought it looked cute on you. I think you should wear something that looks _cool_." Haruto yawned again, pushing himself away to sit on the shower floor, rubbing his eyes before staring up at his older brother. He stopped questioning the change of scenery when he would regain consciousness. The first few times it had happened Haruto had panicked, but Yuugi guessed he was used to it by now.

Yuugi smiled and turned off the shower. "Let's dry ourselves and get changed shall we? Then we can clean up the mess in the kitchen and maybe Anzu-chan is still in the shop." He saw Haruto hesitate, staring at his soaked jeans. "Come on or we'll catch a cold."

"Yuugi," Haruto said suddenly. "Don't ever leave me."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Yuugi blinked as determent green eyes looked up at him. Sure there was still uncertainty and Yuugi watched it grow as he remained silent. The older boy smiled and stretched out his hand. "Of course not, Otouto. You'll be with us forever. You're family after all."

Haruto grabbed the hand and the smile on his face seemed to light up the room as determination mixed in with it. "I want to be brave like you," the green eyed boy confessed. "I don't want to fall asleep during the day anymore. I want to go to school like you do and have a friend like Anzu-san." Yuugi tried his hardest not to flinch when his little brother confessed this to him. He wasn't brave and he didn't have a lot of friends because of it. It would take all of his courage to go to Domino High School were he knew no one apart from Anzu. Haruto continued, oblivious to his older brother's discomfort. "I won't let _them_ frighten me anymore, just like the Shadows."

This last statement seemed to make him insecure again, but Haruto shook his head before trying to look determent again. "Do you… do you think I would be allowed to go to school?"

Yuugi quickly embraced Haruto, who stiffened before leaning into the warmth. "Of course you are allowed to go to school. Let's get changed so you can tell Jii-chan." Haruto nodded enthusiastically and ran to his room. _If he can be brave then so can I_, Yuugi thought to himself stepping out of the bathroom.

…

Sugoroku had been all for the idea and they had searched for the perfect school for Haruto. The final decision fell on a small institution that specialised in children with disabilities. The green eyed boy would start in September and so would have the rest of the summer to study his books and get to know his new teacher who he would see at least once a week during the summer. They would talk about everything and anything. Things that made Haruto happy (his family!) and things that would make his scared or angry (the shadows). His teacher, a kind woman called Nakada Chiyoko, was more then happy to guide him until he started and would sometimes come to the shop to see if Haruto was doing okay. Especially when he was having an off day she would come round and talk to him, encouraging him without pressuring him to come to the school.

The change in Haruto was inspiring to Yuugi, who often asked Anzu if he could spend the day with her and Miho when Haruto was away. Sugoroku encouraged it too even if it meant that he would have to take care of the shop on his own. But he was happy to see both of his boys gain courage from their outings. It even inspired him to take his two boys on different outings on Sundays. The two of them had protested at first, but soon they gave in when Sugoroku promised that they didn't always have to spend a lot of money to have a good time.

And so the little family enjoyed themselves that summer until that fateful letter arrived. It was Monday morning, a week before Haruto's birthday, when the letterbox flapped startling the little family. "It's a bit early for mail isn't it?" Yuugi asked with a questioning glance.

"We'll never know what it is by continuing to sit at the table," Haruto said, curiosity shining in his bright green eyes. He looked up at Sugoroku expectantly who sighed with a chuckle. "All right, finish your breakfast and then you can go have a look. And open the store door while you're there. It's about time to open up anyway."

Haruto quickly gobbled down his breakfast and raced to the front of the shop before his grandfather could tell him to slow down. Yuugi's amused chuckles followed him all the way until he saw a heavy, yellowish looking envelope lying on the doormat. Frowning slightly Haruto first unlocked the door before bending over to pick it up. If felt as heavy as it looked and the address, written in English, was in green ink.

_Mr Haruto Mutou,  
Apartment above Kame Game Shop  
Second Bedroom  
Domino City*  
Japan_

He turned the envelope around so he could inspect the wax seal. A large 'H' with four animals surrounding it. "So what is it?" asked his brother who was now standing behind him and Haruto turned around. He shrugged his shoulders and held up the envelope. Yuugi took it with a frown, silently moving his lips as he read the address. "You didn't open it yet." And he waved at his brother to do so.

Haruto peeled the seal open en took out the letter, which was made of the same heavy paper. It was all written in English, which Haruto found strange since he didn't know anyone in England apart from the family he had been living with before he came to Japan. His memory had become fuzzy concerning that house and the family. Only when he dreamed did he sometimes remember them more clearly, but even those dreams had started to fade.

Sure, Haruto could still read and speak English, but these days it was with a Japanese accent since they never spoke English inside the house or the shop. He started to read, mouthing the words slowly and his confusion growing. "I don't understand," he whispered trying to keep from panicking. Haruto looked up at his brother, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He handed Yuugi the letter. The younger boy waited patiently for his brother to finish reading when Sugoroku entered the shop, moving behind the counter to add some money to the cash register.

When Yuugi finished reading the letter he looked up at his little brother, confusion clearly shining in his eyes. "It must be a joke or something," Yuugi said softly, but Haruto shook his head. He pointed outside where he had spotted an owl sitting on a lamppost. "A really good joke," Yuugi whispered as he stared in awe at the bird.

"What have you got there boys?" Sugoroku called from the back of the shop.

Haruto quickly shook his head at his older brother and rushed to grab a pen from behind the counter. "Just a joke Jii-chan," Haruto whispered to his grandfather when the older man looked at him questioningly. His mind had become oddly blank since he had read the letter, but he knew just what to do with it. He wasn't leaving Japan, not in a million, gazillion years. Haruto took the letter from his older brother, sealed it again and wrote '_no thank you'_ in shaky letters before exiting the shop.

Something told his that this wouldn't be the end of it as he sends the letter back with the owl, which was surprisingly very calm and collective under it all. Haruto asked Yuugi not to tell their grandfather about the letter. They would probably never hear of whoever had sent it again anyway, so there was no point in telling Sugoroku. At that moment Haruto wanted nothing more then to lock himself in his room and bury himself under his blankets, but he had promised not to do that anymore. Besides, his teacher was going to be here soon and she would drag him out off bed.

So Haruto hugged his brother tightly before running to his room to grab the book they were working on, kissed his family goodbye and ran out the door again to wait at the corner of the street for his teacher.

…

That night rain and thunder ruled the skies, causing Yuugi to wake. He shivered violently as another thunder clap rolled over the house. Realising he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, the soon-to-be-freshman made his way to the kitchen to make himself some warm milk. Yuugi had stayed to help in the shop that day. It just didn't feel right keeping a secret from his grandfather, but he knew that something about the letter had scared Haruto into keeping quiet. He would wait until his younger brother decided to tell grandpa himself.

Something about the letter had bothered Yuugi as well. How could it have been that detailed? And who would write to a nearly eleven-year-old about a magical school? No one would believe in that kind of stuff when they were eleven. But it sounded so sincere and real… Yuugi shook his head and poured the heated milk into his mug before taking it upstairs again.

He sneaked trough the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible, when he heard soft crying coming from Haruto's room. Frowning, Yuugi crept to his brother's room and knocked softly on the door. "Ru?" he whispered through the door and Yuugi heard the crying turn into sniffing. For a moment Yuugi wondered if Haruto had gone back to sleep when the door opened and a tear streaked Haruto stood before him. One look at his younger brother and Yuugi knew enough, pulling him in a one armed hug before guiding the younger boy to the bed.

Yuugi placed the mug on the desk and took a seat on the bed, where Haruto immediately flung himself on him. His younger brother started sobbing again, tears soaking Yuugi's pyjamas but he didn't mind. "Shh," he whispered, pulling his little brother closer to him and kissing the top of his head. They sat like that, huddled together on the bed, as the storm continued to rage on outside.

"I used to be so scared," Haruto suddenly whispered. He had stopped crying a little while ago and Yuugi thought he might have fallen asleep, but apparently something was keeping him awake besides the storm. "The family I lived with, they weren't very nice. They used to hit me when I would fall asleep during the day or when I did something wrong. The woman, she said she was my aunt, but soon they told me I didn't belong with them. They only took me in because my parents are dead and they didn't want the neighbours to talk. But the Shadows…" he stopped, shuddering against a force Yuugi still didn't understand. "They were so bad in that house. They even came into my cupboard until the light was put in. The street was full of them as well. Everywhere I went… I was so scared."

The raven haired child buried himself into Yuugi's chest again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Yuugi told his little brother, kissing the top of his head again. "But know that I'll always be here if you want to. I won't ever leave, Ru, I swear."

Haruto shook his head. "No, I want to," the younger boy whispered. He was silent for a few seconds, as if gather his courage, before starting again. "The family… they had a boy the same age as me. I used to be so jealous at first, because he didn't have to do anything to get their attention, but I was different. I was always different. Things used to happen around me, things I couldn't explain but would earn me time in my cupboard. When I was really scared the door sometimes used to rattle and I would hear glass breaking in the living room. The man, he used make me clean up and take the payment out of my flesh. One cut for each glass broken."

Yuugi's insides turned to ice. Payment for something which wasn't even his fault? "The boy used to chase me on the streets with his friends when I had to go outside. Calling me weird names, because I didn't have one. The man and woman called me freak and boy you see. I didn't dare ask the name my parents gave me and since I never was called out at school, I never found out. The teacher used to always make me sit in the back so I would stare out the window until we would go back home. One day, when the boy and his friends were chasing me, I ended up on the school roof. I still don't know how I did it, but whatever it was the man tried to beat it out of me."

The red head began to understand just why Haruto had been so silent and obedient when he had first entered their little family. "I don't want to go back there Yuugi," Haruto whispered. "Not now that I have a family of my own. I love you and grandpa too much. Please don't send me away."

The letter had brought out old insecurities and painful memories. "Of course we won't send you away Ru," Yuugi whispered. "You told them no didn't you?" Haruto nodded into his chest. "Then everything is fine. But could you do something for me?" A nod again. "Could you tell Jii-chan in the morning about the letter? You don't have to tell about England and the family you used to live with, but Jii-chan would want to know about the letter. Tell him we think it's a joke anyway so he doesn't have to worry."

Haruto detached himself from Yuugi's side and stared into those blue eyes that lit up violet in the light of the thunder. "Okay," he whispered. "I'll tell Jii-chan in the morning. Could you…? Could you be there too when I tell him?"

Yuugi smiled and reached for the mug of now cold milk. "Of course. We'll tell him at breakfast. Let's get some sleep shall we?"

When Yuugi moved to stand up he felt Haruto tug at his pyjama top. "Will… would you sleep here tonight?"

In all the years Haruto had been in their family, he had never once asked for Yuugi to sleep in his bed or to sleep in Yuugi's bed. Not that he would enter Yuugi's room. "Sure," he said when another thunder clam rolled around the house. "Do you want some milk as well? It's a little colder then it was, but it should still work."

Haruto nodded and waited patiently for Yuugi to take his share before finishing the rest of the milk. Together the crawled under the blankets, lucky they were both small or they wouldn't have fit together on the bed. "Oyasumi Onii-chan," Haruto whispered.

"Oyasumi Haruto-chan."

**A/N: a short chapter, but as you can understand the trouble will only starts here. Leave a review below to tell me what you think.**

**Chiyoko means thousand/generation/child**

***Okay so Japanese addresses are almost impossible.**


	3. Unwilling student, fitting puzzle pieces

**A/N: As you could probably tell, I like researching things to make it as real and honest as possible. For an upcoming scene I tried to research toilets in Japan, but it turned out to be unnecessary for my scene because there wasn't much of a difference. I tried to keep it original, but I changed it a little bit to give me more thinking space. I apologise if I offend any readers because of this. Oh time-zones are a *** for a story line. Fact: there is an eight hour difference between Britain and Japan.**

**Chapter 2  
Unwilling students and fitting puzzle pieces**

As the summer reached its end Haruto became more nervous about going to school. Even Yuugi became less talkative as the holidays came to a close. Sure he was less nervous about going to school and more worried about his little brother going, but he was also frustrated that he still wasn't able to finish his puzzle. He had picked up working on it during the summer when Haruto announced wanting to go to school. A new sort of determination was growing inside of him. The more Yuugi worked on the golden puzzle, the more he wanted to finish it.

Haruto became a little distant as he would not enter Yuugi's room. He remained silent, always standing in the doorway of his brother's bedroom, waiting until Yuugi exited the room before talking to him again. Yuugi hadn't asked why, Haruto had tried to explain it before after all, but he was a little disappointed. Their bond had intensified after that stormy night, but now it seemed that the pressure of school and Yuugi's golden puzzle was driving them apart again.

Sugoroku had told him not to worry about it. When school would start and Haruto would find his rhythm and strength, things would go back to normal again. But Yuugi wanted things to be normal now. He wanted Haruto not to worry about school because things would be fine for him. Or he really _wished_ they would be alright for the raven haired child. He knew the legend of the puzzle; that a wish would be granted once you would finish putting it back together. When his grandpa gave Yuugi the puzzle eight years ago he just wished for a friend. Someone he could rely on till the very end. He still wished for it sometimes, to have someone who would look out for him at school. But ever since Haruto had been brought into their little family that wish had changed. Now he wished for Haruto to be alright and to have the courage to look out for his little brother. That was probably why he wanted to finish the puzzle so badly these days. Why he couldn't stop working on it.

Trying to explain this to Haruto had been challenging. His little brother didn't want Yuugi to work on the puzzle, but he stopped protesting and Yuugi stopped explaining. Now it was the 31st of August and school would start after the weekend had finished. They had planned a long weekend to celebrate the end of the holidays and the beginning of school. Yuugi couldn't sleep once again, but this time it had nothing to do with a storm. He stared at the half (well not half) finished puzzle on his desk. Why was this so hard for him? Was he not worthy to finish this puzzle because he didn't understand Haruto, the one who he was wishing for?

Yuugi sighed softly picking up the strangest piece of the puzzle and trailing the design with the tips of his fingers. This piece of the puzzle always felt warm in his hand, something that had kept him wondering. "Maybe it's just my imagination, but it can't hurt," he whispered to the piece as it shone in the light of his desk lamp. "Something about you just feels right. I can't explain it to my brother, just like he can't explain why he is so scared all the time. He always talks about the Shadows, but not the ones from buildings or trees. The Shadows of people, the Shadows you seem to have too. That's why he doesn't want me to finish this puzzle."

He let his voice trail away and he sighed softly. Somehow it felt so natural to talk to the puzzle piece. Yuugi wasn't even worried of what other people would think if they would ever find out he had been talking to it. "I hope that one day he'll understand and that I will be able to understand his fear as well. For now I just wish that he will be okay. This weekend will be our last distraction, our last chance before we will both go to school." He chuckled softly to himself. "I'm making it sound like I'll never see him again."

…

Haruto had the feeling he was being watched. The day had been wonderful. He hadn't fallen asleep at all today and had been able to enjoy the zoo they had gone to. Now they were sitting in a small restaurant to celebrate the ending of the summer holidays. Tomorrow they were going to an old friend of grandpa, who had just returned from America and was here for the week on some kind of business. Everything had gone great so far, so why was he feeling like they were being watched?

The raven haired child bit his lower lip and tried not to squirm in his seat. Haruto had already finished his meal and was waiting for grandpa and his brother to finish, but the prying eyes were making him uncomfortable. "Are you okay Haruto?" Sugoroku asked, noticing his grandson's discomfort. Yuugi raised his head, worry clearly shining in those almost violet eyes.

Haruto gave the two a half hearted smile, showing that he was fine but that he just needed a short break. "If I could be excused for a second. Don't worry, I'll be right back," he added when Yuugi looked like he wanted to come with him. Haruto stood with a small apologetic bow and tried to walk to the bathroom as calmly as he could. Being in the restaurant hadn't bothered him so much at first. Sitting at the table and eating meant he didn't have to worry about the amount of Shadows in the restaurant. But walking through the restaurant Haruto had to fight with himself not to run in the opposite direction.

Haruto quickly stepped inside a cubical and locked the door before sinking in a crouch to the floor. He supressed a few shudders and pushed down the tears that were threatening to surface, when he heard someone else enter the restrooms. Of course it wasn't very unusual since he was in a public area, but when the shadow of the man passed him, panic took control over Haruto's mind. They had to leave… now!

Trying to push down the panic, Haruto flushed the unused toilet and opened the door of the cubical. A tall man with dark hair and pale skin was standing in the corner with his back to the washbasin. The Shadow of the man was currently on the wall, hissing at him menacingly but with curious eyes. Haruto tore his eyes away, quickly washing his hands and wiping them on the handkerchief in his pocket before making his way back to his family.

Yuugi and Sugoroku had finished eating by now and had been waiting patiently for Haruto to return so they could order desert. "Are you alright now Haruto?" Sugoroku asked the moment the raven haired child took his seat again.

Haruto flushed slightly since he kept glancing in the direction of the restroom door. "I… I mean, could we…" He had failed at being brave, at having courage. His eyes fixed themselves on his brother who was looking at him with the kind of pity that made Haruto look down in shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered, fresh tears prickling in his eyes. "I'm not feeling so well. Could we please go home?"

Hands in his lap and shoulders hunched low Haruto couldn't possibly see what his grandpa and big brother were discussing. He just wanted to disappear or fall asleep. For the first time in years he wished to fall asleep. But sleep never came. Instead a soft hand startled him out of his depressed state of mind. Haruto looked up to see his older brother standing next to him. "Let's go," Yuugi said kindly. "We can have desert while we watch _Dragon Quest_*. You remember that it's starting today. Can we Jii-chan?"

Sugoroku paid the waitress who was seeing them out with a smile. "Sure you two can. I was looking forward to seeing it as well. Come on then you two. Let's go before you have to carry these tired legs home."

Yuugi and Haruto both chuckled, the older man successfully getting his youngest grandson out of his mood. The feeling that he was being watched still followed Haruto all the way home, but when they were all sitting comfortably on the pillows in front of the TV, waiting for the new Anime show to start, fear was forgotten. That was until the doorbell rang…

Haruto was trying his hardest to focus on the opening song, shifting slightly closer to his older brother. Yuugi grinned at him, oblivious of the possibility of something much more frightening being given entrance to their home by Sugoroku. "Exciting, right?" he said, taking a spoon full of ice cream. "Do you think it'll be like the manga?" The blue eyes of his brother were dancing with excitement. _Dragon Quest_ was one of his favourites after all.

"You should know Onii-chan," Haruto whispered, trying not to freeze as words of a different conversation drifted into the sitting room. "They usually change a few things though." He hadn't started on his ice cream yet, pushing it around a little in his bowl. It was already slowly melting, so he focused himself on the show again, shifting a little bit closer to Yuugi.

"Are you tired?" Yuugi asked, casting a glance at the uneaten ice cream of his brother. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want it."

"Just a little…"

Haruto was interrupted when Sugoroku entered, frowning slightly but otherwise showing no concern, together with another man. The raven haired boy stiffened slightly as he recognised the man from the restaurant. "I'm sorry boys but the show will have to wait for a second. This man has come to ask us, or rather Haruto, something." The man was staring at Haruto with intense, dark eyes. It was like staring into deep cold tunnels, but with no light at the end of them.

Haruto shifted even closer to Yuugi, who was pouting slightly when he turned off the TV. "What is it Otouto-chan?" he whispered.

The raven haired child bit his bottom lip, holding out his hand so his brother could take it. It was a sign of insecurity and weakness, but Haruto didn't care and neither did Yuugi. He took the hand with a kind smile before turning back to the tall man who was watching the exchange expressionlessly. "_Would you like to sit_?" Sugoroku asked in English, startling the two boys. They hadn't expected that at all.

"_Thank you_," the man said in a sleek voice. He clumsily sat on the large pillow without losing his stiff composure. "_As I said before, I did not wish to intrude, but I saw you in the restaurant and I couldn't help but recognise the boy sitting before me_."

Yuugi glanced questioningly at Haruto, squeezing his hand to show that his little brother didn't need to be afraid. One of the things they had learned from each other was the others language, so Yuugi could speak and understand English quite well as he had proven reading the letter, but they never spoke English in the house. They didn't need it anymore after all. But now someone who could obviously only speak English came into their house. This conversation wasn't going to help Haruto one bit.

In the mean time the man continued. "_My name is Severus Snape and I'm a professor at Hogwarts School_," he introduced himself, still not letting his eyes wonder away from Haruto's face. "_I know you received a letter of Hogwarts School this summer and we started to wonder why you received one when Japan has its own magical community_."

"_Excuse me for interrupting_," Sugoroku said, bringing in a tray of tea. "_But I thought you just said magical community_." The professor nodded, clearly unfazed by the question. "_My grandsons aren't… I mean, surely magic does not exist outside of books_?"

Haruto started to fidget with his hands, not liking where this conversation was going at all. "_When a child is still young magic will only show itself on accident when it is scared or panicking. However, in some cases magic won't show at all unless it is to save the child from a life threatening situation. This doesn't matter to the school. A magical child will be on the list as long as it is registered with us. I see that you do not believe me completely. May I show you_?"

Taking out his wooden stick, Haruto went into lock down when the Shadows swelled in size around them. Severus Snape, however, continued to make the cups of tea flout in mid-air. "Haruto?" Yuugi whispered, when his brother's hand grew slack in his own. "Ru?" But he got no reaction at all out of his younger brother. "Jii-chan, Haruto is having one of his _absences_ again."

The cup flouted back to the tray and the professor at Hogwarts School waved his wand once more, this time in Haruto's direction. The raven haired boy glowed slightly before sagging completely against his brother. "_What did you do_?" Yuugi asked clear panic on his face as his little brother rested against him. He tried to shake him awake, but Haruto's eyes remained closed. "_Wake him up_," Yuugi demanded. "Wake my brother up!"

The last words flew out of him in Japanese but they seemed to snap Sugoroku back into action. "_We belief in your magic sir, but I would appreciate it if you did not do anything to harm my grandsons. They have done nothing wrong_."

The professor seemed to have been waiting for the paper which suddenly appeared before him. "_I never wished to alarm any of you_," he said calmly as he scanned the document. "_I simply wished to verify the boy's identity and why he so suddenly fell into an _absence. _I will undo the spell, but I'm afraid I will have to take him back to Hogwarts with me_."

"What?"

"Yuugi, calm yourself," Sugoroku said quickly before turning back to Snape. "_Sir, we don't need your help. Like you said before, there is a magical community in Japan as well. If Haruto needs to learn magic like you claim then he can go to a school here. Haruto needs to be with his family_."

"_That he does_," Severus Snape said calmly, handing over the paper which had appeared. "_Harry James Potter, however, belongs in Britain in his original magical community. His parents may be dead, but he still has family and others who wish to take care of him._"

Yuugi's eyes were spitting fire, sparkling dangerously. "_Haruto belongs with us. I've seen the letter your school send him. It was addressed to Mutou Haruto. He belongs here and will go to school here. You won't even know_…"

"Yuugi enough," Sugoroku said sternly. Yuugi had never seen his grandfather look this stern and he lost his fire right away. He pressed Haruto protectively against himself, wondering what would happen if the professor would take him away. He had promised Haruto that they would always be together. How could he keep that promise if this man was going to take his little brother back to England? "_Sir, I understand that you want to help. Haruto belongs with his family, but we are his family also. You must also understand that Haruto needs a lot more special care then you might think. The_ absence _you just witnessed has become less frequent but will pick up again with stress. Taking him out of this area of comfort will be a bit shock for him._"

Professor Snape still looked indifferent. "_We are more then capable of taking care of Mr Potter_," he said. "_I see that you still have your doubts though, so let me make an agreement with you. Let Mr Potter participate until the Christmas holidays. He will be sent back to you by then so he can make his own decision if he wants to stay or not_."

Sugoroku bit his lip and Yuugi looked at his grandfather. He felt like they didn't have a choice in the matter at all. "_When does your school year begin_?"

"_Today. You have exactly three hours to make the decision_."

The silence in the sitting room was deafening and Yuugi resisted the urge to bury his face in his brother's shoulder. "_Could you at least wake him up so he can have a say in this as well_?" Yuugi whispered, fighting against the fear of his little brother being taken away from him. The professor did not say anything but waved his wand nonetheless. Yuugi felt the difference right away and Haruto woke up slowly from his _absence_. The raven haired boy started to shiver and shake, almost as if he wanted to cry, but he fought against them. Sugoroku calmly told him what was going to happen if he decided to go with the professor today.

Haruto remained silent through the explanation and Yuugi could feel the minutes ticking away as his little brother tried to make his decision. Suddenly the newly discovered wizard raised his head, turning slightly to look at his family. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly almost breaking Yuugi's heart at the question.

The soon-to-be-freshman gave his little brother another comforting squeeze. "Of course you don't have to go," Sugoroku said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Haruto. But these people will want to see you no matter what at some point. And Christmas isn't that long. You can come back anytime you want. I'm sure Nakada-sensei will understand too if that's what you are worried about."

Yuugi could tell that his school teacher was the last thing Haruto was worried about, but both brothers remained silent about it. The blue eyed boy shot another look in the direction of the Hogwarts professor who was looking at the little family with interest. "I can come back if I don't like it?" Haruto asked softly.

"Of course," Yuugi said immediately. "I will even come and get you if that is what you want."

Haruto remained silent for a little bit longer before he finally nodded. "_Okay,_" he said, looking the professor in the eye. "_I'll come with you. But only if I can leave right away if I want to_."

The professor remained silent, but nodded almost straight away. He finally tore his eyes away from the family to check his watch. "_If we leave now, we can get you settled in without drawing too much attention to yourself, since you don't have a uniform yet. Don't worry, we will purchase one for you this weekend and money is not an issue either. Your parent will have left you enough to get you through your Hogwarts education if you wish to complete it_."

…

Yuugi couldn't believe it. He was currently clutching the pieces of his half finished puzzle like it was a lifeline. Somewhere in the darkness of the night he heard the clock strike twelve. His brother had left him. Yuugi still couldn't believe it. Without even asking for Haruto or Sugoroku's permission Yuugi had dragged his puzzle to his brother's room and dropped himself on the bed.

He understood why Haruto had left of course and that it wouldn't be forever. But Yuugi just didn't like the idea of his little brother being so far away from him. Hadn't the professor told them that there was a magical community in Japan too? Haruto could have gone to school here, so why did the professor take Haruto, who was already fragile, all the way to Britain?

That was a bit unfair. Haruto wasn't fragile; he just needed a comfortable and loving environment. He needed Yuugi, just as much as Yuugi needed Haruto. It hadn't even been two hours yet and Yuugi was already wishing that his little brother had never gone away.

His hands were fiddling with the pieces of his puzzle, but Yuugi couldn't help looking away from it. The one thing he had kept on wishing for, beside friendship, was strength so his little brother could step into the world without fear. And now that Haruto had taken that chance, had stepped into the British wizarding world on his own, Yuugi was fighting against it. What was that saying about his strength? About his own ambitions?

Yuugi didn't even notice it when another puzzle piece fit into place. His hand was already searching another piece while his eyes were still locked on the wall in front of him. Yuugi wondered what Haruto was doing at the moment. Was he already at the school? Did he have someone looking after him? Yuugi hoped that his little brother wasn't panicking because of the Shadows or that he didn't have one of his _absences_. He was worrying again, but wasn't that a natural reaction? Or was he being too overprotective? Should he learn to let go? Haruto wasn't even his real brother and had only been with them for four years.

No, Haruto was family. It didn't matter that he wasn't blood. Haruto belonged with them just as much, and maybe even more, as he belonged to the British wizarding world. His eyes were now following the patterns on the wall. Another _click_ echoed through the room, but Yuugi was still not paying attention. The patterns were starting to make sense. With each soft _click_ that the puzzle made another pattern on the wall became clear when suddenly Yuugi jumped up from the bed and moved to the wall. "Haruto what have you done?" Yuugi whispered.

The drawings were done in simple pencil. Normally Yuugi wouldn't have noticed them, but a few had been lined with ink or coloured in. The first one was a set of eyes laced red and a green glow surrounding it. It was hard to distinguish anything in the dark but the colouring was vivid enough to send chills down Yuugi's spine. He quickly looked away, trailing down the thin line with his digit as it connected to another picture on the wall.

Two lone figures with intertwining hands. Their faces were blurred but white animals and flowers surrounded them, making them glow. Sadness filled Yuugi as he watched these two and he silently wondered just who they were. Why were they here, on Haruto's wall? They were sketched with great care, but it was as if Haruto had been trying to protect them with the white surrounding animals. The grooves were deeper as if he had pressed too hard. Had Haruto been trying to keep these people safe? Were these… his parents?

A few stray animals escaped from the painting, springing towards the next one. This one was more cheerful and Yuugi recognised the little family portrayed on the wall. Haruto was sitting in the front with Yuugi behind him, his arms wrapped protectively around his brother. Grandpa was behind them with a hand resting on Yuugi's shoulder. He was smiling proudly at the two in front of him. Yuugi smiled softly as he trailed the drawing of Haruto and then the one of his grandfather. His grandfather... Yuugi had been so selfish. He had only thought of how it affected him and not about his grandfather.

Had he always been like that? When his father left, he had always asked when he was coming back. Now he knew his father had never actually left. His father had died and his mother had followed soon after. Grandpa had tried to explain to him why they wouldn't returned, but he had been too young at the time. When he had finally understood he had cried and been in denial about it all. But he had never once given it much thought about how his grandpa had felt about it all. And when Haruto joined their family…

Yuugi sighed and cast his eyes downwards, his hand still on the drawing of their little family. "How disappointing," he said with a sigh. "No! I will not disappoint them any longer!" Yuugi looked up with a new light shining in his eyes. Sure it wasn't something he hadn't said before, but this time… this time he would have the strength to keep his promise to his little brother and be strong.

As Yuugi quietly made his way to his own bedroom he didn't notice the light from outside falling on his almost completed puzzle. He also missed the last drawing on the wall. It was one of an eye, similar to the one on his puzzle. It had only been half coloured and a few strange creatures were surrounding it. They seemed to glow along with the half finished puzzle, eyes glowing red.

…

**A/N: oh, look! A polite Snape!**

*****_**Dragon Quest: Dai no daibouken **_**used to run from 17****th**** October 1991 till 24****th**** September 1992 (so I changed its airing date slightly)**


	4. Something is wrong

**Chapter 3  
Something is really wrong**

Haruto didn't care that he had only been here a few minutes, he didn't like the dark castle one bit. At the moment he was waiting for the professor who had brought him here. Apparently he wasn't supposed to wear his normal clothes and was expected to wear the long coat all of them seemed so fond of. The strangest one he had seen was the coat the old man had been wearing. The one he had been introduced to the first time he had arrived. He was the headmaster of this school and his name had been something long. All Haruto could remember of the man was his purple coat and that he kept calling him _boy_. It had brought back old memories and before he could even answer any questions that the man seemed to have Haruto had fallen asleep again. It had been the second time in under two hours and it scared Haruto slightly.

The professor came back with one of his own black coats. "You will wear this. I shrunk it to fit you so you won't stand out much when you get sorted into your house. When we get your other things tomorrow I expect it back, so try to keep it clean."

"Hai sensei," Haruto whispered with a respectful bow. He still wasn't used to speaking in English even if he had been born in England. He remembered it and would use it, Haruto just didn't like it. It felt foreign and wrong. "Madam Pomfrey wants to have a look at you again after the Sorting," professor Snape continued, clearly not interested if Haruto replied or not. "You will join the students in the room next to the Great Hall, who will join you later, since you didn't travel with them on the train."

Haruto shivered from the cold. He would have thought that the weather would be the same, but Britain was cold, much colder then Japan. "Hurry up now, we don't have all day. Your classmates will be here soon." The professor was become more and more impatient it seemed, so Haruto quickly slipped into the coat. The fabric felt strange and heavy, and it smelled like what Haruto imagined the strange concoctions, which were shimmering on the man's shelves, would be like. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at it but he couldn't help shaking under it. The cold was giving him goosebumps and his breathing became heavy as the Shadows lingering on it pressed against him.

They moved back up a level until they reached one of the doors next to the large Hall. The first students started to arrive but professor Snape quickly ushered him inside. "Wait here. Professor McGonagall will bring your year mates soon. Do you need anything before I go?" It was probably meant as an act of kindness but Haruto could tell that it was just a question out of formality. "Iie sensei, arigato gozaimasu."

"And stop with the Japanese," the professor snapped at him. "You are in Britain now." He closed the door sharply behind him and Haruto sunk to his knees, his vision blurring with silent tears. "Gomennasai Onii-san, Jii-chan." He hadn't been this frightened for a long time. The last time was when he had woken up in the hospital the day he had met his brother and grandfather. "Gomennasai," Haruto whispered again.

"What are you sorry for young one?" a friendly voice asked. Haruto looked up, startled by the fact that whoever it had been seemed to understand him. A shiver went down his spine, one he wasn't able to suppress, as he laid his eyes on the ghost before him. He was different then the Shadows and seemed to be able to keep them at a distance. The cold which came with the ghost was almost unbearable though. Haruto brought his knees a little closer to his chest while he sniffled, blinking away the tears. The man was wearing old fashioned clothing like everyone seemed to do in this castle.

"I came here because I thought I was brave," Haruto confessed to the ghost, squirming slightly when the ghost of the man seated himself in mid-air in front of him. "I thought I could be brave like Onii-san, but now that I'm here all I can think about is going back home. This castle is so big and cold, filled with Shadows." Haruto shivered again when the ghost stared at him with a sad expression. "They said I could go back home when I didn't want to stay here."

Haruto started to cry in earnest now. He was so tired and being this far away from home with all these strange Shadows and cold magic was not making him feel comfortable at all. "There, there now child. You must understand that there are many kinds of bravery. Coming here all on your own is very brave and admitting that you do not belong here takes a lot of courage as well." Haruto hiccupped while blinking away the tears in his eyes. "Child, do not worry about being here. I'm sure you will find your courage again. May I ask your name child, your face is so familiar to me?"

"My name is Mutou Haruto," he whispered looking up at the ghost who was smiling kindly at him. "But they keep calling me Harry Potter."

The ghost looked almost surprised when Haruto mentioned the second name, but he quickly smiled probably sensing Haruto's discomfort at the name. "Ah so you are the Chosen One. I remember your parents well. They always seemed to drive each other up the wall, but they left this castle a happy couple and with bright futures. Their memories still rest within these walls." Haruto shuddered again when a Shadow passed the door and the ghost looked at him thoughtfully. "It is strange that you can feel the Shadows though. It might be worth asking the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw Tower. This reminds me that I should be on my way. We need to be assembled before the other first years arrive. We have a special act you see," he added with a wink straightening himself. "You may call me anytime you have a problem here young Haruto."

Haruto flushed. "I still don't know your name though."

The ghost chuckled at the admission of the green eyed child. "You are right, how foolish of me. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. You may call me Nick," he added with a wink at Haruto's gaping mouth, who closed it quickly when the ghost floated through the wall and out of sight.

Haruto didn't have to wait long for the door to open and the first year students to accompany him. They didn't notice him at all since Haruto was pressed against the farthest wall, far away from the Shadows a few children were carrying with them. They were close because the room was so small and they left Haruto feeling uneasy and even a little sick. The lady he had seen before but hadn't been introduced to spoke to them when a toad hopped towards his corner. Haruto bend over to pick it up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started, but Haruto was more interested in the toad. It was cold in his hands but felt warm at the same time. He could almost feel it's heartbeat against his fingers. "Konbanwa," he whispered to the toad. It quaked softly while Haruto watched its Shadow grow slightly. Its teeth and eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the room. The difference between human Shadows and that of animals was startling. This one felt warm and comforting even if the toad still felt cold on Haruto's skin.

"Good evening young one," it replied clearly amused and Haruto looked up to see if anyone might have overheard. Not that anyone had ever heard the Shadows before. Not even his brother or grandpa had ever heard them. "You seem like an amusing and interesting child. I can tell that you are different then my appointed master. He seems destined to lose me every time which is quite amusing but tiring too."

"Who is he so I might return you to him?"

"Very admirable," the toad's Shadows said with a chuckle. "Do not worry. He will notice that I am gone in three, two, one…"

Haruto looked up to see a boy with a round face look around frantically, tugging at his own coat. His blue eyes suddenly met Haruto's and the green eyed boy could already see the tears forming in them. Gathering up his courage Haruto took a step forward into the light. "I believe this is yours," he said softly as the lady left them. He held out the toad to the boy whose Shadows had started to shrink to a normal size again with a final chuckle.

The boy's eyes grew slightly and his mouth formed a silent 'O' before he stepped forward. "Thank you for finding Trevor," he whispered so the others wouldn't notice. "I don't know why he keeps getting away from me. I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom. I don't believe I've met you on the train."

The boy's natural shadow brushed against Haruto, filling the green eyed boy with warmth and comfort, but with a terrible sadness buried deep within. Neville felt like his brother and Haruto silently wondered if he would ever see those beautiful eyes again. "I think he just likes to roam free," Haruto confessed softly, feeling the boy's soft hands brush against him own when Neville took the toad. "I wasn't on the train, so you wouldn't have seen me there. I arrived at the castle about an hour ago. My name is…" but he was interrupted when a few people let out startled screams and cries. Haruto turned to see twenty or so ghosts float in together with Sir Nicholas, who winked at him when Haruto caught his eye.

A little monk who was quite round in size was arguing with Nick about someone named Peeves. Sir Nicholas was protesting that Peeves had been given too many chances already before he 'noticed' the first years. Haruto smiled at the performance and he could see a small tug of the lips from the ghost. A few first years responded to the ghost. They seemed the most comfortable with the situation, so Haruto guessed that ghost appearances were an almost regular occurrence in the Wizarding World. The strict lady suddenly returned, sending the ghosts on their way. Haruto bowed Sir Nicholas out, something only Neville noticed.

The round faced boy tugged at Haruto's sleeve and gestured towards the door with his head. "Come on or the Sorting will start without us." Haruto and Neville quickly followed the other first years out into the Great Hall where Haruto had to fight to stay in control. The candles floating above their heads were making the Shadows of the students larger, stretching almost across the entire length of the pathway between the tables. Haruto edged between them, trying to draw not too much attention to himself.

"What are you doing?" Neville whispered with a frown when Haruto nearly bumped into him. "This is no time to be playing games. Huh, what's wrong?" he added when he saw Haruto's panicking face.

Haruto shook his head quickly, resisting the urge to grab the boy's hand. He breathed in deeply and forced himself to remain as calm as possible while they walked towards the far end of the Hall. Haruto didn't notice the bright blue eyes of the Headmaster or the dark eyes of the Potions Master following his jumpy movements. He didn't really like them anyway. Their Shadows were cold, though the Potions Master was curious and the Headmaster painful and closed off. The strict lady's Shadow, who was guiding them to the far end of the Hall, was mixed. She was gentle but firm and there was something that Haruto hadn't quite figured out yet.

"Gather here," she said as they reached a platform with a strange looking hat lying on a stool. Haruto looked at it curiously, for it felt magical, and he silently wondered why it was there in the first place, when it started to sing. The magic being released from the hat made Haruto's ears hurt and he rubbed against them while trying to shake the feeling away. He couldn't focus on the words and the feeling that he was about to fall kept him from focusing on them. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? It was just like when professor Snape showed them his magic to convince his grandpa and brother about the Magical World.

When the hat stopped singing Neville tugged at his sleeve making Haruto blink in surprise. The pressure on his ears had lifted and the green eyed boy sighed with relief. "Are you okay?" the round faced boy asked nervously. Haruto turned to him with a small smile. "I'm fine now. What are we supposed to do?"

But the lady already stepped forward before Neville could answer, holding a long roll of strange looking paper. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said opening the roll and calling out the first name. Haruto frowned slightly as he tried to tune out the magic involved. Neville gripped his sleeve, sending him an apologetic and shaky smile when Haruto turned to him. "You don't have to be nervous," Haruto whispered kindly. "I know it's scary but the hat only wants to guide you to the right home."

Neville looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

Haruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand either, but that is what they were saying." While he was referring to the Shadows around them who were waiting impatiently, Neville seemed to be thinking about something else. Fortunately it had calmed the round faced boy down because his grip on Haruto's sleeve lessened, though he still held it loosely.

The two boys waited patiently for their turn, but when Neville was called forward to try on the hat, magic from all sides rushed at Haruto. The shaking, which had left him for a while, came back in full force and the unnatural cold moved through his body like a snake. Haruto buried himself deeper into the coat the professor had given him, but the cold seemed to be tempted to stay. Haruto didn't even notice it when the lady passed the 'M's on the list without calling him out. He tried rubbing his arms and hopping from leg to leg, shaking his head as his vision began to cloud over. Stifling a yawn, Haruto robbed his eyes to stay awake.

The feeling that he was about the fall asleep came over him when he was rudely awakened by someone giving him an elbow. He looked up to see a tall red head looking at him expectantly. "It's your turn," the red head whispered, but Haruto was more focused on the mixed intentions the boy send out. The Shadow on the boy was small and consisted mostly of a strange type of jealousy, but it was there nonetheless. The red head nodded towards the hat. Haruto was suddenly gripped with fear. Was he supposed to wear the hat too? But it had strange magic which made him feel sick. "But I didn't hear my name called out," Haruto whispered back, fighting down his panic.

"Mr Potter, please come forward," the lady said, staring directly at him.

Haruto shook his head. "I told sensei already, my name is Mutou Haruto. I don't understand why you keep getting it wrong. It was even on the letter that came with the owl. I mean no disrespect of course sensei," he finally whispered while walking towards the hat. He tried to edge around the Shadow of the lady, but he felt like he was already in trouble so he kept quiet when he took the hat from the stool.

When Haruto placed the hat on his head, a pressure like he had never felt before pressed down on his head. In that instant Haruto felt the hat lift itself off of his head just in time. "I don't need to be placed on your head Mutou-san," the hat said hovering before him. "May I place myself on your lap?"

"Hai booshi-san," Haruto replied out loud when the hat placed itself in his lap. The hat chuckled and Haruto could swear he saw his eyes twinkle a little. "You do not have to reply to me out loud Mutou-san. I'm talking to you inside your head so no one will hear our conversation."

"Is that why you are talking to me in Japanese, booshi-san?"

The hat chuckled again and Haruto smiled at the sound. "Yes Mutou-san, that is how I can speak Japanese. You really don't like it here, do you?"

Haruto blushed and closed his eyes in shame, tears already threatening to fall. "I do not blame you child," the hat continued. "This really isn't the best place for you. You will not be harmed here, Mutou-san. The professors only want to help the students and especially the older students are very understanding. Leaving here will be much harder then you had originally thought though, since the teachers cannot take you back right away."

"But Onii-san promised," Haruto replied in a small voice.

"Yes but unless he possesses magic, he will not be able to see the castle." Haruto almost wanted to break down right there and then. A few tears escaped him which he quickly wiped away. "Don't feel sad Mutou-san. I noticed you already made a friend. How about I place you in the same house as him for the time being? Longbottom-san is a very good friend to have."

Haruto nodded enthusiastically, a brought grin on his face now as he stared at the hat with a great fondness. "Very well, Mutou-san. It was good to talk with you. Feel free to call on me anytime you like. For now you belong in GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted out the last word, startling the green eyed boy into nearly dropping it. It lifted itself off Haruto's lap and floated back on the stool when the boy stood up.

"Arigato gozaimasu booshi-san," Haruto said out loud with a small bow before walking quickly towards Neville, who was clapping enthusiastically and beaming at him. When the noise died down a little, only three more students were left to be sorted. A girl joined the table next to them and the red head who had elbowed Haruto joined them, while the other boy joined the far end table. Before anyone could say anything, the Headmaster stood. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Haruto stifled another yawn. Now that the tension and excitement had left his body Haruto felt tired again and he was sitting next to his new friend, who was like a furnace against the cold. Haruto wondered why everyone was clapping and cheering when the Headmaster said some random words, but he guessed that they might have some special meaning in the Wizarding World or they would have laughed.

A tingling sensation went through Haruto as more magic was being used making food appear on the table. The red head, who had joined them last, started eating right away, but Neville filled his plate casually before smiling kindly at his new friend. "Don't you want anything Harry?" he asked, clearly concerned for Haruto's lack of appetite.

Haruto shook his head. "Itadakimasu. I already ate thank you Longbottom-kun," he said softly with a kind smile. "And call me Haruto. I don't like the name Harry very much. "

"Mopf u nop blike u nab?" the red head said with his mouth full. It almost made Haruto want to throw up at the sight.

"I think what he's trying to say," a girl with bushy brown hair said, a disgusted look on her face. "How can you not like your name?"

Haruto shrugged his shoulders. "I was never called Harry Potter and I didn't even know that it was my name until about…" he stopped to think, suppressing a yawn. "Three hours ago? Besides Jii-chan named me Mutou Haruto together with my Onii-san. That is who I am, no one else." He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"May I ask where you are from," the girl asked as the students continued to eat while listening along with the conversation. "I've never heard the language you spoke to the Sorting Hat before."

Unable to battle the sleep much longer, Haruto closed his eyes and shagged against Neville, who flinched in surprise. "I'm originally from England, but I live in Japan with Jii-chan and Onii-san. Eight hour time difference," he muttered. The last thing he heard were two similar voices saying: "Chance!" before Haruto fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, it's shorter than the previous chapters but it was damn hard to write. The next one will be a Yuugi chapter and then I'll be changing between them until they are reunited. Read and review!**


	5. Domino High School Days

**A/N: I won't go through the whole Yu-Gi-Oh manga series, just like I won't go through the whole first Harry Potter book. Oh and for the people who have been wondering how Haruto will react to Yami, you'll just have to wait and see. MWHAHAHA :P**

**Chapter 4  
Domino High School days**

Yuugi waited patiently for the bell to signal lunch before he plucked up the courage to go outside. A week had passed without word from his little brother and he started to get even more worried. The professor hadn't even left a way to contact Haruto. Being at Domino High had been exactly like he had expected as well, meaning that he was being teased about his height and inability to play sports. Anzu and Miho had been happy to talk with him though, but even they couldn't keep the bullies away. They tried though and it wasn't that bad. Sure he would get shoved every now and then, picked last at sports (but he couldn't blame them for that) and called a geek in class.

High School kids were quick to judge, seeing as they had only been in school for such a short time and only a few knew him from the previous school. Sure he was good in maths and he enjoyed science above any of his other classes, but that didn't mean that he loved school. Yuugi hadn't made any effort in getting to know his other classmates. Even when a few had asked him to play basketball he had refused, but that was because he knew that they would just loose if he was on their team and he couldn't do that to them after all.

Anzu had told him that he shouldn't bring himself down so much. She seemed determent to get him out of his depressed state as well and enjoy his time here at Domino High. But Yuugi was already let his worry for his brother and his insecurities rule his mind and actions.

"What are you doing down here shorty?" a taunting voice of a fellow classmate called from the other side of the playing field. "Don't tell me you're going to play? You can't even…"

"Get lost Jonouchi," Anzu called appearing next to Yuugi just as the shorter boy lost his courage. The brunette crossed her arms and the look in her eyes would have made Yuugi want to run and hide if it had been directed towards him. The tall blond who had teased him was already running away together with his friend towards the school building. Anzu turned towards Yuugi. "You got to stand up to him Yuugi-kun," she said softly and with an almost pitying voice. How he hated that tone.

"I know," Yuugi said with a shrug of his shoulders. He suddenly wished he had never gone outside. Thank heavens it was Sunday tomorrow. "But he was right. I can't play basketball anyway. I'm too short." Anzu glared at him, but he just sighed. "There's no fun in watching them try to peek underneath the girl's skirts… I think I'll just go inside."

"Oh come on Yuugi-kun," Anzu said. "Don't let those goons dampen your spirit." She shot one glance in the direction of the playing field where a girl jumped high to play the ball. Her skirt fluttered up and the boys who were behind her were almost drooling. Anzu grimaced and followed Yuugi back inside the school building.

Back in the classroom Anzu seemed more than happy to keep ranting to him about those pigs on the playfield. "How is your brother anyway? I haven't seen him this past week."

The question took Yuugi by surprise. He hadn't expected her to start asking about Haruto at all since she didn't know him that well. And what was he supposed to tell her? A professor from a magical school in Britain had taken his little brother away to teach him how to control his magic? He could just imagine her reaction. The disbelieving look and the follow up question if he was feeling alright. He resisted the urge to sigh. She wouldn't understand. Besides the professor had told them it would have to stay a secret. Apparently they don't like to be in the spot light.

Yuugi closed his hand around the makeshift necklace Haruto had made and given to him before he left. It was a simple piece of string with a handmade metal star dangling from it. Haruto had confessed that it was supposed to be a birthday present. It wasn't ready yet but he promised he'd finish it when they would be reunited. "What's that?" Anzu asked when she noticed it. "I haven't seen that before."

Yuugi blinked before pulling it in full view to show it to her. "Haruto made it for me," he said with a fond smile. "You should see the things he makes." The star was shining in the sunlight making it sparkle almost like a real star.

"Wow," Anzu whispered looking at it curiously. "It looks so pretty. How did he…?" They were interrupted by Miho who wanted to talk to Anzu about something girly probably. "I'll be right back Yuugi-kun."

And he was alone again. Yuugi didn't mind, he had been alone most of his life after all so he was used to it. Yuugi stared at the star and moved his fingers over the markings at the sides. He hadn't even noticed them before but there seemed to be a strange eye in the middle of the star. Not the creepy eyeball kind, but the more symbolic type which seemed familiar somehow.

A shadow announced the arrival of another and his necklace was suddenly taken from him. It was Jonouchi and his friend. "What's this then?" he asked in a sketchy tone. "You into jewellery too as well as geeky stuff? What kind of a man are you eh?"

"Let's see it Jonouchi," Honda said and the necklace flew through the air straight into the tall brunette's hands.

"Careful with that," Yuugi said standing as if he wanted to try and catch it. "I got it from my brother."

Honda snorted. "What kind of an excuse is that? Looks like a hunk of junk to me. Maybe you can see it Jonouchi."

The blond quickly turned his frown into a smirk. "Pass it here then!" And the necklace sailed through the air once again.

"Give it back!"

Jonouchi rubbed his ears and sneered down at him. "Make us. Go on; fight us for your precious piece of junk." Both of them laughed as Yuugi blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"I don't like fighting."

It sounded pathetic even in his own ears but Yuugi had never been one for violence. Sure he was willing to fight for those he loved. But Jonouchi and Honda were taller than him not to mention stronger, so what could _he_ do?

"Well if you won't fight for it, you won't mind me taking it then." And before Yuugi could protest any further the two of them took off with his necklace.

Yuugi was now panicking in full force. He wanted it back. It was Haruto's and it was the only thing he had of his little brother. "Wait, give it back!" And Yuugi ran after them. Damn his short legs and hesitation. The two friends had already disappeared somewhere. A few tears escaped him which Yuugi quickly brushed away. He promised to be brave but Yuugi felt like he had already failed.

When Yuugi turned he bumped into someone, falling backwards with a painful groan. "Sorry," Yuugi muttered when he got his breath back. He looked up to see the feared Ushio stand before him. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Yuugi swallowed at the look on the Sempai's face. "Don't worry about it," he said. The Sempai had a strange air around him. Yuugi flinched as the first bell rang. The Sempai walked on leaving Yuugi slightly stunned and frozen in place.

"Yuugi-kun, you alright?" It was Anzu who had returned together with Miho. Yuugi nodded, standing and straightening his clothes. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go shall we?"

…

Sunday passed quickly and quietly and Yuugi went back to school reluctantly on Monday. The last confrontation with the Sempai on Saturday was still swirling through his mind. Ushio had told him that he would be his bodyguard? Yuugi had laughed it off as some foolish trickery, something he was used to and didn't really care for anymore. It had unnerved him slightly though, which is why he was so reluctant to go to school. The look in the Sempai's eyes had worried him.

Yuugi suppressed a shudder as he reached his classroom, not trying to let it worry him too much. "Morning Yuugi-kun," Anzu said when she approached him from the other side. "How was your Sunday? Got any new games?"

Yuugi forced a smile. It was a good one he had perfected over the years. Fake cheerfulness was his specialty after all. "Good morning Anzu-chan," he said. "Quiet and yours?"

She immediately started to babble on about her weekend. Anzu probably wasn't even aware of his discomfort as they made their way towards the seats. "By the way, I went past the shop but you weren't there. I asked your Ojii-san but he was a little too busy so he probably didn't hear my question. How is your little brother doing? I haven't seen him around lately."

Yuugi froze. Sadness mixed itself with worry and loneliness making it almost impossible for him to concentrate fully. He felt himself stand, bouncing his fists of the desk in frustration. "Damn it Anzu, they took him away!" it was out before Yuugi had even realized it and angry tears escaped him. "They took my Otouto away and who knows what state he is in? How can I help him now?"

Anzu looked at him in shock and silence followed Yuugi as he ran out of the classroom. They would have to forgive him for running in the corridors and not attending the first lessons. He just wanted to get out of there. Running towards the roof, Yuugi felt slightly numb for the first time in years. Panting as he finally reached the roof the short boy leaned against the door when he opened it. The roof was empty which wasn't strange for first period.

It was slightly damp from all the rain which had fallen over the weekend but today the sun was shining making the puddles shimmer almost mystically. Yuugi wondered what Haruto could be doing right now. He suddenly felt stupid for not knowing how to react in a situation like this. He had only had a brother for four years and had been protective of him from the beginning. Now that Haruto was gone, taking from them by those wizards to study magic, Yuugi just felt lost and alone. He hated it, this feeling of not being able to do anything for his brother. Being unable to help.

Yuugi crouched down at his favourite spot on the roof, a place only Anzu and he knew off, and looked through his backpack. He might as well work on his Math while he was here. Shame was coursing through him about his actions towards his best friend. Anzu might understand though even if she doesn't know exactly how strong the bond between Haruto and him was. She didn't have any siblings, not even a half one even if she always insisted that Yuugi was like a brother to her. Yuugi wondered if she really knew what it meant.

…

When the last bell of the day rang, Yuugi would have gone straight home like always if it hadn't been for the dreaded Sempai. He was grinning almost manically as he guided Yuugi back to the playground and further towards a hidden corner close to the pool. Yuugi stood frozen, horrified at what he saw. Jonouchi and Honda lay against the wall, badly beaten for reasons unknown to the short boy. "What…?"

"I told you I'd be your bodyguard Mutou," Ushio said grinning even wider as he prodded the two boys with his foot. "They were bullying you so I took care of it for you."

Jonouchi cracked open one eye to look at Yuugi. The pain in his eye was almost overwhelming to the smaller boy. It was a pain he had known as well many times after all. "Teme," the blond spat in a hoarse whisper. Yuugi wasn't sure if Jonouchi could see him, but the tone said it all. "Are you happy now?"

Yuugi's eyes widened further and silent tears spilled from them. "I didn't ask for any of this," the short boy said desperately. He couldn't bear to see people in pain, not even those who had made fun of him in the past. "I never wanted this. I just want…"

"Get out of the way," Ushio said, roughly pushing the boy aside who fell hard onto the concrete. "Clearly you haven't learned your lesson yet. Come on Mutou let's show them not to bully anyone." And he started kicking Jonouchi again.

_This isn't right_, Yuugi thought as he watched in horror how the two juniors were assaulted by the Sempai. _This isn't right. He shouldn't be doing this. They were just trying to help me be a man and they forgot to give the necklace back at the end of the day. Stop, he shouldn't be doing this. Violence isn't the answer_. "Stop!"

His body had moved before Yuugi had even realized what he was doing. "Stop it. You have no right to hurt others like this. I never asked you to hurt my friends."

Ushio laughed at him. "Friends? Don't make me laugh. You call these people your friends? Huh, I've heard that victims of abuse often don't see it that way but I'll fix that for you."

"No," Yuugi said with as much courage as he could muster. "You are done hurting my friends. If you wish to hurt them, you'll have to hurt me instead." Yes, that was the best solution to this problem and to put a stop to the Sempai's reign of terror.

Ushio's manic smile became broader. "If you want to play it like that, fine. But remember Mutou, the fee for having me as your bodyguard is still ¥2000 whether you get beaten up afterwards or not. And if you don't pay I'll make sure that you remember next time." Yuugi's eyes widened with fright as the much larger Sempai moved closer, his threatening eyes sparkling.

…

Yuugi coughed softly, clutching his aching ribs. He was surprised his grandfather hadn't asked any questions concerning his bruises or the fact that he had been eating with a painful grimace. Not that Yuugi would have told him anything. He never had told his grandfather about the bullies at school. Yuugi sat up on his brother's bed when he felt a sharp object press against his back.

The short boy turned and stared at the object, surprised at what was lying on Haruto's bed. The puzzle, nearly completed with just one piece missing, was shining in the moonlight. Yuugi took the nearly completed treasure in his hand, tracing the design with his fingers. Every piece which was now neatly linked into another. The last piece was somewhere in his room, all he had to do was walk back and finish it.

Excitement washed away the fear and pain he had felt before. Not even the dreaded ¥2000 he had to pay to the Sempai tomorrow could keep him from feeling excitement. It was nearly finished! As always, as Yuugi made his way out of Haruto's room, the short boy let his hand rest on the picture his younger brother had drawn of their little family before he made his way to his own room. "Soon."

"Oh Yuugi," Sugoroku said as he approached his grandson in the hallway. "I have something… you finished the puzzle?" The spark in his eyes was almost something to fear. "You really are remarkable."

"I was just on my way to find the last piece," Yuugi said with a smile. "It should be somewhere in my room. What do you think?" He held the puzzle up towards his grandfather, making it shine in the lamplight. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Magnificent," Sugoroku breathed as he took the puzzle so he could inspect it from all sides. "This definitely calls for a gift since I haven't been able to give you anything for eight years. Well done indeed Yuugi. Now, what would you like?"

Yuugi's smile faltered as he was reminded of the reward his grandfather had promised him the moment he would finish a difficult puzzle. "That's alright Jii-chan," Yuugi said with a fake smile. "I can wait till Haruto returns. We could do something together."

"Yuugi," Sugoroku said with a look of concern.

Yuugi cut him off, knowing exactly what his grandfather was going to say. "Don't worry Jii-chan, when Haruto gets home you can still get me something if you wish. Now if you don't mind I have a puzzle to finish." He took back the puzzle and turned to enter his room when his grandfather stopped Yuugi again.

"I still have something for you," he said taking a necklace from his pocket. Yuugi didn't recognize it right away, but when the star caught his eye as it twinkled in the lamplight, his face lit up. "You found it! You found Haruto's necklace."

Sugoroku smiled. "Actually a friend of yours came to deliver it. Said he was sorry for losing it before. I've never seen him before." It was clear that Yuugi was no longer listening. His hands were almost shaking as he hung the necklace around his neck, vowing to never take it off again. "Thanks Jii-chan," Yuugi whispered, hugging the older man close.

Yuugi searched his room for his treasure box. _It should still be here_. He finally found it at the bottom of his wardrobe. How it had ended up there was beyond him but Yuugi was more than happy that he found it again. He placed it on his desk next to the nearly completed puzzle. It was almost as if it was humming softly, that it knew it was about to be completed.

Taking the last piece out of the treasure box, Yuugi turned it over in his hand. The eye on the last piece was almost twinkling with excitement. "I know you are supposed to only make one wish," Yuugi said softly to the puzzle piece. "But if I could get a friend who would help me gain courage, someone I could rely on no matter what… I feel so selfish asking for someone like that when my Otouto is somewhere in England all on his own. Haruto needs help and I probably need him as much as he needs me." Yuugi sighed feeling very foolish for talking to the puzzle again.

"Who am I kidding?" And he slotted the last piece into place.


	6. The chill of October nights

**Chapter 5  
The chill of October nights**

Haruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest not to scream as pain racketed through his body. The Shadows around him were hissing, swelling in size with excitement. Something had happened, though not in his direct environment, that made them very happy. Haruto didn't care that he was in the middle of class and he was supposed to pay attention. The teachers (well most of them) were very sympathetic as he tried to explain why their form of magic was so bad. It burned, bit and blinded him. Haruto guessed that they probably though he was scared and needed to get used to his surroundings. Only tiny professor Flitwick was interested in his predicament. He had asked Haruto and Neville, who had decided to follow his small friend around from the start, for tea every now and then to slowly introduce the raven haired child to magic. Sure it had helped, if only a little, but it didn't take away the pain their magic caused him.

"How are you doing Haruto?" Neville whispered next to him, lightly touching the smaller boy's arm but keeping his distance. "Are you still with us? You remember professor Flitwick explaining the floatation spell the other day? We're supposed to learn that today. Aren't you excited? I remember you said you enjoyed the flying lessons, even if I ended up falling off my broom and breaking my wrist. I still want to get you something for saving my life. It could have turned out a lot worse if you hadn't done some accidental magic. I've never been that frightened in my entire life before. Not even when uncle Algie dropped me off the peer and I nearly drowned. Or that time when I first showed any sign of magic because he accidentally let go of my ankles when he was dangling me from the window."

An overwhelming sense of pity coursed through the smaller boy as he heard his friend confess those things as if it were nothing. Haruto shifted closer to Neville, trying not to let the pain in his protesting muscles stop him from reaching out to his friend. "Neville-kun," Haruto whispered. "I don't want to trouble you but it sounds as if you had a lot of _accidents_ when you were young." The raven haired child almost missed the flinch and sheepish grin from Neville when he winched from the pain in his head. "_Before_ I was very accidental prone too, still am when I fall asleep. Onii-san and Jii-chan are helping me now just like you are. They told me that those accidents weren't my fault. My uncle, the one I lived with before I went to Japan, he used to blame me for a lot of things causing the accidents to happen." Neville gasped softly and the smaller boy felt his friend tense next to him.

Haruto coughed softly, winching at the pain from the simple action. "Itai," he hissed as his head throbbed painfully. His ears felt like they should be bleeding.

A high pitched cackle filled Haruto's head. "_Oh that silly boy, look how he fights a pointless battle. But he will soon learn just like the rest of them._" It was silent for a few seconds when Haruto raised his head to see if he could find the source. "_What is the boy doing now? It looks like he could do with a good night's sleep. Maybe I should help him with that_."

"Iie," Haruto said in a panic, shaking his head and trying to push himself backwards. "Iie!" The small, raven haired child didn't even notice that he was drawing the attention of the entire class. "Hottoite*! Watashi wa nete inai**!"

Laughter filled the air around Haruto as pain continued to course through his body. Something heavy pressed against him and as Haruto tried to fight against it together with the pain. Panic suddenly left him, together with the light around him and the pain in his body. Only darkness remained, spreading out before him. It was the strangest thing. Never before had Haruto been this awake during his moments of 'sleep'. All there was left was the strangest sensation that he was being watched.

All emotion seemed to have left his little body. His senses had been sharpened and Haruto was sure that he was no longer wearing his glasses. Not that he needed them at all. Not in this place, where ever it was. Haruto took a step forward, not fearing the consequences of what those actions could bring. The raven haired child walked on calmly even when creatures started appearing around him. His emerald green eyes sparkled in their glow and only a few of the strange creatures dared to cross his path.

Suddenly, one of the creatures stopped Haruto on his path. Magic, so different yet so similar from his own, swirled around this tall magician. Haruto could feel the magician's power and if he had any emotion left he would have stood there in awe. Now, however, all he could do was raise his green eyes to observe the creature. The magician was dressed in green robes and clothing, the green much darker then Haruto's eyes. Everything was lined with golden patterns and the orbs pressed into his clothing and hat were glowing red. The magician's staff was held loosely in his hand.

While Haruto observed the magician, it was clear that the creature was also observing him. Suddenly it spoke, its voice deep and powerful. "The time is near, brother of the Vassal. Soon the man who broke your body will seek you out for revenge. We will be there to guide you, as you will guide the Vassal in his quest."

Haruto remained silent. No emotions had reached him yet and he silently wondered if he should feel anything at all as this creature revealed this information to him. "What is your name?" Haruto whispered.

"I am known as the Chaos Command Magician," the creature replied, bowing its head in greeting.

Haruto nodded. "I was once known as Potter, Harry James," the child replied, still as calm as ever. "And the ones who hold me at the school still call me this. I was adopted by my Onii-san and Jii-chan and they choose to name me Mutou, Haruto. I prefer this name and my closest friend and most of my fellow classmates call me this. Potter, Harry James belonged to someone else who is no longer me."

The magician nodded, his expression showed nothing but respect. "We will speak again soon, Mutou-sama. When you are in need of my services all you need to do his call out my name."

The raven haired child bowed. "Thank you for this Chaos Command Magician." As the creatures around Haruto started to fade once again, everything came rushing back. The pain, the pressure and all his emotions were once again pushed back into him. It left the small child panting where he sat, shivering at the cold and panic that had gripped his heart.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Haruto winched at the burning pain on his arm and legs. "Sit still for a moment Haruto," a familiar voice spoke from next to him and the green eyed child turned to see Neville standing next to him. The blond seemed to be arguing with someone and when Haruto turned, he noticed a few others standing around them. The two Weasley twins were kneeling next to him, each with a reassuring grin. "How you doing buddy?" George asked quietly as Fred waved his wand, spraying cooling water over Haruto's legs.

Winching as the cool water dripped down his legs, the raven haired child finally noticed the burn marks on his legs and arms. He also noticed he was no longer sitting in the classroom, but in the hallway at least a few meters away from the DADA classroom where he had been last. "I'm good," Haruto whispered softly with a small and painful smile. The Weasley twins looked at him in disbelief. "I've had worse. What happened?"

"You tell us little buddy," Fred said when George took Haruto's arms to send out the same cooling spray of water. They seemed to have dropped their act at the seriousness of the situation. "When we came down the hallway we found you here with Neville standing guard over you while Hermione was having a shouting match with our little brother. Neville asked us to take a look at you before he joined in on the argument. I've never seen him act like that."

George nodded with a smile. "I have," Haruto whispered with a fond smile. "First time I fell asleep around him, Neville-kun must have been in a right panic. He reminds me of Onii-san, always looking out for me in case I get hurt."

"And to think Lee thought Neville couldn't be a real Gryff," George said.

Haruto stared fondly at the blond. People often underestimated Neville because he was shy and often didn't know how to react around others. But he protected his precious people, few as they might be, with the fierceness of a Lion. "Neville-kun is the best there is," Haruto stated with a wide grin and shining green eyes. "Arigato Fred-kun, George-kun."

The twins grinned at the raven haired child. "Can you walk?" George asked as Haruto moved to stand. His legs were stiff and painful. Even if the skin had been cooled by the water they still burned painfully. "Or do you want one of us to carry you?" Fred asked as he supported Haruto as the child straightened.

"I think I'll be fine," Haruto said, winching at the pain which was shooting up and down his legs. He didn't mind the tight skin on his arms much. They seemed to be not as bad as his legs. "Neville-kun?" Haruto asked as he twisted himself slightly to look at his friend. The blond turned, his eyes widening as he saw his best friend standing and hastily made his way over to support his friend while Fred kept supporting the raven haired child on the other side. "Are you sure you should be standing?" Neville asked, clearly worried about the smaller child.

"I'll be fine," Haruto repeated with a reassuring smile. "Pomfrey-sensei will have me fixed again in a heartbeat." Even if he wanted to know what happened while he had been 'asleep', Haruto remained silent because he knew Neville would start ranting the moment he asked.

Neville looked ahead, blushing slightly as he realized he had just spent a few minutes arguing with one of his dorm mates. "By the way," he said, staring at George's back who was keeping their path clear from obstacles. "No offence, but your little brother can be a real…"

"We know," the twins replied at the same time. "He can be really frustrating some times," George continued as Fred and Neville helped Haruto down the steps that seemed to be fine with staying still for them. "Even if he likes to rant about how annoying Percy is, Ron can be just like him."

Haruto kept silent. The youngest Weasley at Hogwarts still confused him. Even if they were a poor family, Ron still _had_ a family who loved and cherished him. But it didn't seem to be what he wanted. He annoyed Haruto at times because the red head still called him Potter or Harry. The raven haired child stopped trying to correct the youngest Weasley. It was clear that the red head would not listen to him. "I often wonder if he realizes what he has," the raven haired child muttered.

…

Apparently Haruto had panicked and run out of the classroom before he had completely fallen 'asleep'. Neville had run after him to stop him, letting him rest in the hallway so Haruto could 'wake up' without sustaining any damage. Throw in a hostile Slytherin and an agitated Ron who had been arguing with Hermione only moments before, and soon sparks had been flying around the hallway, successfully burning Haruto's legs and arms because he was unable to protect himself. It was strange that the teachers hadn't turned up when the sparks started to fly. Fred and George told him that it might have been because they had only been a few sparks. They were usually harmless after all, but because Haruto was sensitive to magic, the sparks caused his skin to burn.

While Madam Pomfrey had healed him within seconds, she insisted Haruto would not return to classes or join the feast this evening. Haruto couldn't care less. He didn't want to learn how to use magic anymore and the feast… why would he want to celebrate the day his birth parents were murdered? That was the only thing the Wizarding World in Britain had given him, a name to the man who had taken away his family and the possibility to have had a different life. Sure he wouldn't have met his Onii-san or his Jii-chan, but he would have had his parents and maybe even be a big brother to someone.

So, instead of joining all the students in the Great Hall, Haruto shared a small dinner with the house-elves in the kitchens. The twins had shared the whereabouts of the kitchens with Haruto when the raven haired child had explained why he didn't like the food here. The house-elves were happy to help him out, making many of his favourite dishes with ease. They were pleasant company as well, only too happy to share any tips or experiences with him. Haruto was thankful for their company on this night. Neville would have joined him, but Haruto had insisted the blond enjoy the feast. His pain on this night was not for Neville.

When he entered the upper levels again, an overwhelming sense of fear and panic filled Haruto. It was as if the entire population of Hogwarts was scared and in a panic. Fear gripped the raven haired child, making him bite his lip. Following the feeling of uneasiness, Haruto wondered if he should just head back to the common room. Something told him to return another way though. That someone might need his help.

Slowly making his way to the second floor, Haruto could feel the newly healed skin on his arms and legs tighten. Entering this part of the castle felt wrong and painful, as if there was something far too powerful sleeping down these parts. Something or someone shrieked. The high pitched sound made it sound like a girl and Haruto slowly approached the room where it seemed to be coming from. When the raven haired child realised it was a girl's bathroom, he became even more hesitant but the smell and the sound of something crashing made him react almost automatically.

What he saw almost made him freeze in fear. Fighting against it and his panic Haruto noticed someone standing behind the monster. Trying to get past the smell, Haruto watched in horror as the creature made to attack whoever it was. Without really knowing why or what he was doing, Haruto gathered around him some magic and called out with closed eyes. "_Chaos Command Magician_!"

The creature turned at the sound of his voice and Haruto could see Hermione standing in the corner of the toilet, eyes wide with fear. It all disappeared in a short second when a cloud of smoke covered the bathroom, blinding both child and monster. The magician appeared before Haruto, ready to defend him in his crisis. "_Ready to be of service Mutou-sama_," the magician said.

Haruto blushed at the suffix, but sighed in relief at the appearance of the strong magician. "_Please help us_," the raven haired child whispered, staring up at the monster who raised his weapon again to strike.

"Hai!" The magician raised its staff, making the orbs on his clothing glow a bright red. There was something incredibly beautiful about the magician before him as he radiated in power. Gathering it all around him, the magician shot out a blast, knocking the monster back and away from Hermione. Running around, Haruto quickly moved towards Hermione who was still staring at the spot where the Troll had been, frozen in shock.

"Hermione wake up," he said, shaking the browned haired girl by the shoulders to snap her out of her daze. She blinked a few times, before winching when she noticed she had bitten her lip till it bleat. "It's over now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Haruto turned towards the magician with a smile and bowed respectfully. "Arigato Chaos."

The magician bowed low, bowing its head. "_Glad to be of help Mutou-sama. Till next time, Mutou-sama_." And with a great cloud of smoke, the magician disappeared. Haruto turned back to Hermione with a sigh of relief. "Are you okay now?"

She stared at him, her mouth opened in disbelief. "What…?"

"Well at least you're speaking again," Haruto said with a small smile. He was panting slightly. Apparently getting the magician to appear took out a lot of energy from him, more then he would have thought. Sweat rolled down the side of his face which Haruto wiped away. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hermione shook her head, sinking towards the floor as the energy left her legs. At that moment a few teachers decided to show up. Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the sight and Haruto couldn't blame her. The Troll had taken down the toilet block, creating a hole in the floor where it had fallen. Even the attack of the magician had created some damage. Most of the lights had been taken out or had burst and two of the five sinks had been taken down. Professor Snape, expressionless as ever, looked at Haruto with a calculating look. It wasn't like he had done it before, but the fact that they were standing in a ruined bathroom made Haruto cringe slightly. He paid professor Quirrell no mind. The strange teacher had already sought refuge in one of the cubical which was still standing.

"What's the meaning of this?" professor McGonagall spoke, shock and disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

Seeing how Hermione had only just found her voice again, Haruto spoke up. "I was down in the kitchens for dinner tonight. I was just on my way up when I heard a strange noise and smelled something weird, so I went to see if I could find where it was coming from. When I came here I heard Hermione-chan scream and heard something crash. I thought she might have fallen over or something and only wished to help."

"An unlikely story," professor Snape said, still staring at Haruto with an emotionless expression. "Tell me mister Potter -"

"Mutou," Haruto whispered silently.

"- why were you in the kitchens, which is off limits to the students? Were you not good enough for the festivities in the Great Hall."

Haruto's gaze hardened for the first time in his life. "I will not join festivities on the day of my birth parents' death. I may not have known them, but it would be disrespectful towards them. If it is your wish that I join in on your costumes then I must say that I no longer wish to be here."

"We've had this conversation before Mr Potter…" sneered professor Snape, clearly losing his patience with the raven haired child again.

"Mutou," Haruto said, growing angry with the man for the first time. "I told you, my name is Mutou." The words echoed through the bathroom, just as the last of his energy left him. Haruto landed on his knees, falling forward when his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

**A/N: Someone asked me about parings. The thing is that I haven't given it much thought. I'm not yet sure when or where the ending is going to be and, especially Haruto, is only eleven at the moment. I'm not sure if I want to make it a Haruto/Yuugi love story or if I just want to keep them as brothers. Let me know what you guys think.  
Also, let me know if you think I should keep the Chaos Command Magician as Haruto's 'soul' card or if you think a different one out be better.  
Thanks for all the reviews and till next time!**

**Translations done with Google translate. My Japanese is not that good :P  
*Hottoite means: leave me alone  
**Watashi wa nete intai means: I don't want to sleep**


	7. Blood red eyes

**A/N: I could say sorry for not finishing this chapter earlier but I figure you would want to read this chapter than read my apologies. I do have one thing I wanted to share. Usually I don't try to put Yuugi and Haruto in the same chapter but I figured I would just this once. I sort of skimmed through the manga for when I wanted Yuugi to start again since the anime was never that clear on what happened before Duelist Kingdom and I like the different variations of Monster games Kazuki Takahashi created. That and his duel between Seto and Yuugi were way better. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6  
Blood red eyes**

Yuugi was sure he was going crazy. Since he had finished his puzzle he was sure he kept having black-outs, but in stead of waking up where he blacked out he would wake up somewhere completely different. The other students at school, who were first making fun of him, seemed to be in awe of him now. Most avoided him, whispering to their friends about things Yuugi knew he hadn't done. Fortunately Jonouchi and Honda were always by his side these days together with Anzu. If he had only been with Anzu he would have gone insane. She kept staring at him with a strange kind of adoration and it seemed like she kept expecting him to turn into a different person. It was very frustrating.

He didn't tell them about his black-out's, not even his Jii-chan knew, or the fact that he would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night almost at the other side of town. You would think that he would refuse to wear his puzzle because of this, but every time the puzzle wasn't in his vicinity Yuugi would get nervous and antsy. This is why he still carried it around in either his bag or around his neck. It was surprisingly light for such a heavy looking object and it didn't seem to attract any attention at all.

Yuugi blinked as he stepped into the bright sunlight calling over his shoulder to his grandfather that he was going to school. All that stuff happening with the new card game, beating Kaiba Seto, meeting Shadi at the exhibit and then Kaiba's little brother. The fact that Kaiba had built a theme park just to get revenge on him had been disturbing, but had it really been him who he had wanted to get revenge on? Yuugi was sure that it hadn't been him who had duelled both Kaiba brothers and won, at Duel Monsters as well as Capsule Monsters.

The short high school kid sighed and kicked a pebble across the pavement. He felt slightly guilty about how his reputation seemed to grow while _he_ didn't actually do anything. That and he still hadn't found a way to contact his little brother. He had skimmed the internet about anything which could lead him to Haruto and had even considered trying to contact the Japanese Magical Community, but he had found nothing. Not a trace of any magical community around the world. Not even strange sightings which could lead him in the right direction, like owls during the day or strange phenomenon.

Of course there were a lot of different 'sightings' posted on the internet from UFO's (Unidentified Flying Objects) but he had discarded them right away. Yuugi couldn't imagine a society so obsessed with secrecy that they would let themselves be seen by 'non-magic users'. He found the word 'Muggle' which the _professor_ of _that_ school had used slightly offensive. Yuugi still wasn't sure if his brother had not just been kidnapped, which had caused a major panic attack the first time he came to this conclusion, but his grandfather had snapped him out of this thought. Sugoroku had agreed with his grandson that they should have insisted on more information and a way of contact, maybe even to accompany Haruto to _that_ school, before sending their youngest off to Britain.

And something else had happened, something Yuugi wasn't sure if it was real or his imagination. The new game of Duel Monsters, which had took off two weeks after his brother's disappearance, had become quite popular, which wasn't too surprising since it was a card game which required more then just luck to win. There was just something about it which Yuugi found fascinating. The pictures were slightly familiar to him, it even felt like he had been reunited with old friends the first time he held those cards. The pictures were painted in an almost life like fashion which made it look like they moved every time Yuugi held them in his hands, but that wasn't even _that _strange. No, the strangest thing about this new game was, that whenever he was alone in his room, he could hear them _whisper_.

It was yet another secret he kept from his new found friends and he made sure they would never find out _any_ of these secrets. Not even his grandfather knew and he always told the old man everything.

Jonouchi was waiting for him at the school gates, and Yuugi waved half-heartedly with a fake smile in place. The short blue eyed boy hoped sincerely that this school day would be over fast. There was a surprise though the moment they entered the classroom. "Have you heard," the girls chatted excitedly. "There's a new transfer student joining our class today! They say it's a guy!"

While the girls squealed at how cute the transfer was supposed to be, the blonde shared a look with Yuugi. "You would think there weren't any guys in this classroom."

"Maybe they think that this guy will be a little more civil since it's a transfer," Yuugi said with a deadpanned expression, curious about the new transfer.

Jonouchi snorted before realising that he was being insulted. He opened his mouth to retaliate with a slight frown when Honda interrupted them and Anzu joined seconds later. They were all speculating about who this new transfer could be when the teacher entered with the new boy. The first thing Yuugi noticed was his long, white hair. His eyes were cast down, hiding the colour of them together with most of his face as his bangs cast a shadow over it. He was of medium height and slender and with a shock Yuugi was reminded of his little brother.

"Class, this is Bakura Ryou and he's moved here from Britain to…" but everything else fell to deaf ears. The moment Ryou looked up and let his bright blue eyes wander around the room, Yuugi was a slave to his mind. This boy, this white haired stranger, was his key to finding his brother. He was sure of it…

…

Bakura was a strange individual, Yuugi decided. The white haired transfer was all smiles and kindness, the corners of his eyes crinkling in mirth at the jokes which circulated the classroom. He had already become good friends with Jonouchi in the short few hours before the break and the blonde was quick to introduce them to Ryou. Yuugi swallowed his burning desire to demand that the white haired transfer told him about Britain, Ryou might not know anything about the magical communities after all, and was happy to trail behind his friends as they guided the transfer around the school.

"What do you think?" Anzu whispered as Jonouchi and Honda commented loudly about their outside sports fields, wanting to know if Ryou was into sports.

Yuugi frowned and she was gesturing almost franticly with her head towards Ryou. He shrugged his shoulders. "He seems nice enough. It's a little early to give my opinion on him." He gestured with his own head towards Miho, who was waiting on the other side of the playing fields for Anzu. "I think she wants a report. Maybe we should introduce her into the group."

Anzu pulled a face and shook her head. "Not with Honda around. Anyway, I better go over there. See you after fourth Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi smiled and waved at Miho, who gave him a small smile from across the playgrounds and was quickly conversing with Anzu about Kami knows. "I envy you Yuugi-kun," Honda muttered as he stared after Anzu and Miho with an almost longing expression. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know what you mean Honda-kun," Yuugi said with a shrug. "I only long for my friends and family to be well, nothing more. What more could we want for?"

It was silent for a moment as the four boys watched the gossiping girls, each with their own thoughts Yuugi was sure. "Maybe it's your height," Jonouchi said playfully and to give power to his words placed a playful hand on the shorter boy's head. Yuugi pouted, looking up at the taller blonde, a faint blush spreading his pale cheeks. "See, who could resist a pout like that and those huge eyes." Was Jonouchi flirting with him? Whatever it was, it made Yuugi feel even more embarrassed. He was used to the teasing, but this sounded different, even if it was only for a second. Honda was already dragging Jonouchi away, complaining about how unfair the world was and Yuugi was about to follow when he noticed the look in Bakura's eyes. It was a mixture of pity, playfulness, humour and grief.

"So," Yuugi said quickly, tearing his eyes away and following his friends across school grounds. "How do you like Japan so far? It must have been quite the culture shock."

Ryou looked at him in amused confusion. "It's doable so far. The time difference got to me in the beginning, but at least I have family here to fall back on when the apartment gets too lonely."

"At least you speak Japanese really well."

"Thank you," Ryou said with a pleased smile and a light blush appeared on his slightly tanned cheeks. "It would have been a bit strange if I had come to Japan not knowing the language. I guess I'm lucky too that I have some family here who could teach me, we don't really get Japanese at school in Britain. Can you already speak any other languages?"

Yuugi nodded. "We get English, but I have a little brother who's originally from Britain. He taught me English while I taught him Japanese." Ryou looked at him quizzically, hearing Yuugi's sadness. "Haruto… he…"

"It's okay," Ryou said quickly, looking very apologetic. "You don't have to tell me. I don't really know you after all and you don't know me. We can talk about something else." Yuugi felt a sigh of relief escape between his suddenly dry lips and they entered the school once more talking excitedly about their shared love for games. Bakura Ryou was easily to like, Yuugi decided there and then, not noticing the slight red shadow which passed over those blue eyes as they talked about his puzzle and games.

…

Maybe surprising Ryou at his apartment hadn't been such a good idea after all. Yuugi seemed to be the only one who noticed the abrupt change in the white haired transfer the moment he opened the door. Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were happily trailing into the apartment, telling Ryou all about what he had missed at school. Yuugi followed a little slower, keeping both eyes on the Brit in case he saw the change again. Gone was the gentle Ryou and here stood a more disturbed Bakura.

The change wasn't unfamiliar. He had noticed it in him, the moment something happened to his friends it, at first, felt like his brain shut down. But now he knew better because he had been fighting the black-out's, trying to remain conscious. It is how he became aware of the other him, the presence which he was sure was linked to his Millennium Puzzle. It was what Haruto had always warned him about, but for some reason Yuugi felt that whoever was taking over was not trying to harm him or his friends. It was trying to protect.

Yuugi recognised the feeling and the change. Ryou must have been taken over completely as well, but whoever had taken over was hostile. "I have it all set up here," Bakura purred and he guided the four friends to the backroom which Yuugi suspected was a bedroom once. Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were in awe at the table set up for them. So it was a _game_ Bakura wanted to play with them? It didn't make any sense.

The game of choice was Monster World, a role play where Bakura would be the game master and Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu would become pawns on his board. All seemed to be going well until the first casualty fell. Anzu was the first to become trapped in her doll and Jonouchi soon followed. Yuugi felt his helplessness and anger build as his friends turned to him for help, but what could he do? He wished for strength to help protect his friends, but all he could do now was sit back and watch as Bakura took them away from him.

Honda was stronger then him and took Bakura head on, but even he could not match the Brit's power. Even Honda became a 'mind doll' in Bakura's insane world. "Now what will you do Yuugi?" Bakura laughed the insanity clear in his voice. His friends had gone, turned into the figures of the Monster World game. What should _he_ do? What _could_ he do? His friends were more then happy to cheer him on and encourage him to fight, but Yuugi was who he'd always been. The doubts he had in his own strength, which had increased ever since his little brother had disappeared, resurfaced in full force. Indeed, what could _he_ do?

Yuugi had to make a decision, but could he really trust this other him with his body and his friends. And himself, because if it were to work then he himself had to become a player on the field. He couldn't leave his friends while he sat in this chair supervising their moves. No, the spirit (or whatever it was) had to take over. There was no other way. "Make your move Yuugi!" Bakura called from the other side of the table, clearly getting impatient. He had to free his friend, and Ryou too.

Yuugi nodded to himself and with one last glance at his friends, made up his mind. He stared into the red gleaming eyes of Bakura. "Before I do that," he said with a determination which made his friends stare. "I want you to transfer me into my player doll."

He ignored the confused cries of his friends and even paid no mind to the shocked feeling which coursed through his own body which had nothing to do with him. Yuugi calmly watched Bakura's reaction of surprise before a manic grin nearly split the usually gentle face in two. "I would ask who is going to roll the dice for you then, but who am I to worry about trivial things," Bakura said. "I will honour you request to be with your friends. Have fun in this world because with this move it will be GAME OVER!"

The feeling that he was ripped out of his body wasn't entirely pleasant and Yuugi wonder if his friend had the same experience. The moment of darkness left him feeling quite shaken and cold, but also confused. A pressing silence was interrupted by soft whispers and lonely sobs. But before Yuugi could recognise the voices, or move to look around, his eyes opened to the miniature world which was Monster World. His friends had immediately surrounded him, demanding answers but all Yuugi did was look up from where he had once been.

In his seat, in his body, sat a stranger who felt eerily familiar. He looked like Yuugi apart from the blond bangs which had been blasted upwards to mix with his red hair. His postured had turned from small, timid and insecure to proud, tall and confident. The sadness from loosing his little brother had disappeared from his face only to be replaced by a different lingering sadness which ran much deeper and much stronger. But what surprised him the most were his eyes. The blue, almost violet, eyes which usually expressed innocent now held a red glow. The same glow which was present in Ryou's eyes. This red glow was different though and Yuugi sighed in relief. The other's eyes held respect, awe and determination. _I will win this for you Yuugi_!

… Change to Haruto…

Haruto's third escape attempt went unnoticed by the school population and even the teachers, because the small raven head didn't get far. Neville and Hermione, who had also taken to following him around ever since Haruto saved her from the troll, had stopped him before he had got even out of the Common room. His first escape attempt had been in the second week of school and it had been professor Snape who had caught him and dragged him back for the entire student body to see. He did not go quietly of course, it had been one of the rare moments where Haruto had vocally expressed his opinions in a louder voice then they were used to. The ghost of Hogwarts had intervened with the Potions Master's attempt to drag Haruto to the dungeons for detention, something which hadn't happened before.

His second attempt had been just before Halloween. This time it had been Madam Pomfrey who had stopped his attempt for freedom because he had been injured at the time. When she had asked him why he had tried to run away, he had answered that he had been frightened and fed up with professor Quirrell. He hadn't explained why the DADA instructor had scared him so, Haruto was sure they wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain.

The third attempt was only half heartedly done. Haruto had long since given up on escaping this castle and Christmas was approaching fast. If professor Snape could keep this promise, the promise of being allowed to return to Japan around Christmas break, it meant that he was out of here soon. Why did he try? Because two students had finally driven him insane. Malfoy Draco and Weasley Ronald had done it again. Though Haruto was sure that the youngest Weasley was only doing it to be his friend, the fact that he constantly tried to pick fights for him was frustrating the younger boy. Probably just as much as Haruto frustrated Ronald. The fact that he would not respond to Malfoy's taunts annoyed the youngest Weasley, who was easily provoked.

This time however even Haruto had reacted, slapping the Malfoy heir across the face as the blond insulted his former parents for the thousandth time and making a snide comment about Yuugi and his Jii-chan. Horrified by his actions Haruto left a stunned Malfoy and Weasley behind and ran of to the Gryffindor Dormitory's. Completely disgusted with himself that he had raised his hand against another, even provoked, Haruto grabbed his coat and rushed downstairs again only to bump into his friends.

Tears, which had been threatening to fall, finally cascaded down his cheeks and he sank to his knees. Haruto wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the dark thoughts and images which invaded his mind. "_Who am I? Who have I become? Am I still me or has this strange magic finally addled with my mind into making me who they wanted me to be? Who am I? Am I Harry Potter, wizarding hero and boy-who-lived, or Mutou Haruto, loved by my Yuugi and Jii-chan_?" His soft confused mutterings in Japanese made his friends worry and for the first time since they learned of, what Haruto had described as _Shadows_, did they see the dark shapes on the wall.

Neville sank to his knees next to his friend, trying desperately not to touch him while Hermione rushed to find a teacher. "Haruto-kun," Neville pleaded his heart in his throat as he tried to snap his friend out of his depressed thoughts. "Haruto-kun, please stay with us. I'm sure you meant no harm. Malfoy-san provoked you and it wasn't the first time." Haruto continued to rock back and forth. His teeth rattle and his body shivered as he continued to battle the cold which had invaded his body. The dark shadows, which looked like smoke, were curling around them moving over the floor like fog.

"Haruto-kun," Neville whispered, trying to hide his own panic wondering if it was actually his friends who was summoning these creatures of dark fog. "It was nothing. No one was harmed. Malfoy-san was a little startled but other then a red cheek nothing was wrong. I'm sure he will be laughing it off by now to his friends, knowing that nothing had actually happened. Haruto-kun, please stop this." Neville finally grabbed his friend and pulled Haruto into a hug. "Haruto, it is not our fault!"

Haruto was sobbing uncontrollably by now, pulling the young wizard close in a desperate attempt to warm his cold body. "I just miss my Onii-san and Jii-chan so much," he wailed, clinging to the other boy like a life line. "When Snape-sensei brought me here, he promised that I could leave when I wanted too, but every time I ask he says he can't. He broke his promise, the same one he made to my Onii-san and Jii-chan."

Neville's heart broke. His one true friend, _only_ friend, was not happy here and was desperate to leave this place. He could understand of course, they had only known each other for, what, three months or so now? The fact that Haruto never wanted to be at Hogwarts in the first place and was positively frightened of their way of magic didn't make matters much easier. The hostility directed towards him by the Malfoy heir and the youngest Weasley's pressure in wanting his friendship could not be easy on poor Haruto either. Sure Neville had tried to be there for his friend and now that Haruto had saved Hermione on Halloween, she had decided to follow them around as well. Haruto didn't look all too sure about her presence, or her strange questions about the _summoning_ of man (apparently). It had confused Neville to no end, but seeing these rolling wisps of dark smoke which seemed to take form and even become strangely solid, made him wonder just what Haruto's powers really were. No wonder they didn't want to let Haruto leave.

"Haruto-kun," he whispered uncertainly. "I don't want you to panic, but could you tell me about the dark smoke." Haruto abruptly let go of Neville and looked around in panic. His eyes grew wide in fear and shock, sucking in a breath as he pressed himself against his friend again. "They're here again," Haruto muttered, almost crawling into Neville's lap.

"Again?" Neville asked, twisting slightly so he could look into those bright green eyes. "Haruto-kun are these the shadows?"

Haruto blinked and took another, closer, look. He tentatively reached out his hand to the nearest gathering of dark smoke and pushed out a tiny bit of his magical energy towards it so he could decided for himself if it was menacing or not. This did not feel like a Shadow, nor did it look like one. There was something warm and comforting about it, like a pet he could cuddle with. The moment the thought crossed his mind, the black fog began to take a much more solid form. Warm, soft hair was pushed against his hand, tickling Haruto's skin and big round eyes appeared in the ball of hair. A soft "_Kuri_," came purring out of it and two stocky arms and legs appeared, waving animatedly at him.

The raven head gaped at the small creature, before smiling broadly. This little creature felt like Chaos Command Magician! It was kind and full of cheerfulness. There was something different about the loyalty it seemed to radiate towards him. It was not the same as his Magician, which seemed to be absolute, whereas this seemed to be linked to something (or someone) else. Its big eyes stared into his own green eyes, waiting slightly impatiently for Haruto to make the first move.

Haruto turned again towards Neville and smiled at the blonde Gryffindor. "He's a friend," Haruto whispered and while still leaning against Neville he opened his arms towards the little creature. "_Kuri_," it purred excitedly and launched itself into Haruto's embrace. This was indeed a friend, someone he could now rely on whenever he felt lonely or sad. Someone he could cuddle into when the Shadows would get too close. Something not even Neville had been able to do.

A sudden flurry of activity broke Haruto and Neville out of their comfortable moment. Hermione rushed in with professor McGonagall the exact moment an owl rapped at the window. Neville startled upright, nearly knocking Haruto flat on the floor but he quickly placed a hand on smaller boy's shoulder so he would remain upright. Neville rushed towards the window to let the owl in, letting it soar in together with a small gust of cold November wind.

Haruto buried his face in the soft hairs of his new friend, peeking over the small creature momentarily at the sharp intake of breath which echoed through the room. Professor McGonagall stared at them, or rather the small creature, in pure shock. It was quite a comical sight and Haruto hid a small smile at the comically wide eyes and slightly slack mouth. Her spectacles would have fallen off her nose if her hand wasn't raised towards her face, frozen in place. Hermione had quickly supressed her shock when she saw the amusement in Haruto's eyes and approached though with caution. She had seen what Chaos Command Magician could do after all.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked uncertainty clear in her voice and Haruto nodded cheerfully, nearly bouncing where he sat and pressing the small creature firmly against his chest. Professor McGonagall was still frozen in the entryway making Haruto wonder if he should ask if she was alright. "We're fine," he said, glancing back at Neville who stood frowning at his letter. "Well that is to say, I'm alright. I don't know about Neville-kun. His letter seems to have upset him." His voice trailed away as a sudden thought entered his mind. _Could it really have been that simple all this time?_

Neville shook his head. "There is something… but it can't be… I mean Gran couldn't have…" and he lapsed again into his silence. The frown on his round face worried Haruto and he shifted so he could stand without letting go of his new friend. At first Haruto wanted to stand next to Neville to offer comfort of some sort, but the owl screeched where it sat on the chair by the table drawing his attention. Neville waved at it, still distracted by the letter, at which the owl flapped its wings. It looked clearly annoyed.

"Does it need anything?" Haruto asked, turning to Hermione when Neville did not answer. For being labelled the brightest witch of this year, she too looked a little lost concerning the owl. "Isn't it supposed to return to the Owlery?"

"Not if it is waiting for a reply," professor McGonagall interrupted, finally snapping out of her confused daze. "Magical Owls are trained to follow orders and if a witch or wizard were to have an owl as a familiar it may even be possible to communicate with the owl on an entire different level. I remember a student of mine once who had an owl as a familiar. Flew like a bird on a broom and the owl could sense him mood like no other. They were quite inseparable. Still alive today this makes for fifty-two years this December."

Haruto frowned at the cat-lady and bit his lip in fear of offending the professor with his quest to get home. Professor McGonagall had been most kind to him, especially since Halloween when Chaos Command Magician had saved Hermione from the Troll. She had even resigned to calling him Mr Mutou instead of Mr Potter, but Haruto could see that it pained her to do so. No, professor McGonagall had been most kind indeed. "Is there a way," Haruto started hesitantly, pressing himself more firmly against the hairy creature. "I mean, your letter came the same way… and so I was hoping… well maybe it could be possible…"

Professor McGonagall's usually stern features softened slightly and Hermione's eyes brightened a little as she realised what Haruto was trying to ask. Even she could benefit from this information. "Do not worry Mr Po- Mutou," she said, hastily correcting herself and Haruto could see her resisting the urge to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You are free to use the owls in the Owlery to send any letter you might have to your family. They are trained to find anyone, anywhere. Just tell the owl where and who the letter is for and they will be able to find it."

The raven head bowed at her kindness, which was a little awkward since he was still holding onto his new friend, but he managed all the same. "You can use my family owl Haruto-kun," Neville spoke suddenly, turning to him with half a smile. The letter still seemed to worry him. "Ophelia is trained to fly long distances and is known for her fast deliveries."

Haruto's eyes brightened considerably as hope blossomed in his heart. Maybe, finally, he would be able to at least send a letter to his Onii-san and Jii-chan.

**A/N: This Author's Note is for explanation about the chapter since there will be questions of course and I didn't want to explain before the chapter because that would ruin the chapter. Anyway, the confrontation between Ryou and Yuugi worked better in the manga. Also the fact that Ryou has blue eyes in the manga and brown in the anime was making me wonder if I should switch between these colours to note the switch between our sweet Ryou and the Thief Bakura. Let me know if you see any merit in this idea.  
The confrontation between Yuugi and Atemu seemed much more genuine when they play Monster World instead of have them argue who get's to play and when. In the anime Yuugi is all 'oh, I have another presence which I am vaguely aware off' and at the confrontation 'I kept trying to shout instructions but you wouldn't listen'. I liked the manga version better where he volunteers to be with his friends and sort of trusts the other presence to take over. It shows thrusts rather then submissiveness. In this story Yuugi is much wearier of Atemu because he took care of Haruto for so long, worrying about everything concerning the little wizard. Sure he worries about his grandfather's health as well, but Haruto is a special case of course.  
I skipped the confrontation with Seto and Mokuba because I am still unsure of how to fit them in the story. The Duel Monsters game has been mentioned but will only start to reach its popularity once Duelist Kingdom nears which will be around the summer (in my story).  
It was quite funny, when I was writing Haruto's part of the chapter I was watching Jane Austen. Sudden all my sentences became much more formal. I had to switch because Haruto and Neville are only eleven and Hermione is twelve of course. They do not say 'I am quite alright' rather 'I'm okay'. It was quite distracting. *giggles*  
I'm so excited; Yuugi and Haruto will be reunited soon! I was thinking of having Neville accompany Haruto to Japan and maybe Hermione too if Haruto will let her. She will follow willingly but whether the friendship between Haruto and Hermione is strong enough for Haruto to let her follow is something I am not sure of. Maybe have Lady Longbottom push her weight around a little, that would be something to see (or read).**


	8. Bonding through letters

**A/N: Hello world, here I am :P I think I might just go on a sabbatical or something to get some more writing done. Even finish the book I've been working on for like seven years or so. To bad I haven't got that kind of money. Still need to eat and all that… what a shame. Anyhow, got this amazing chapter (hopefully) done (FINALLY) LOL. I've been so sad since the changes, all those wonderful authors leaving and all. I will miss 'King's Jackal' from esama (even if she hadn't updated that story in like forever). We need more Harry/Yuugi/Atemu pairings! I like those two (three).  
Since the manga goes from Yu-Gi-Oh! to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist without another story line I decided to do a little bonding theme before Harry returns. I already stated that Duelist Kingdom will not begin until the summer. Oh, and since Atemu will be talking inside Yuugi's head he will be in **_cursive_ **but to not get too confused I will be referring to him as Spirit or Spirit of the Puzzle. He will become Yami and Mou Hitori no Boku (my other self) at some point.  
Anyways no more delay, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7  
Bonding over letters**

Ryou became a permanent fixture on the Kame Game Shop, much like Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda were. Miho still came round but only when Honda wasn't in the shop. It seemed the guy had fallen head over heels for the blonde girl, but the shy and timid Miho just didn't seem all that interested. Either that or she was oblivious to the attention. "Maybe it would be better if he just asked her out or something," the white haired Brit muttered as they watched Honda drool in class.

Yuugi grimaced and looked away. It was a slightly disturbing sight to see. _It would save him some heartache_, a soft voice whispered in Yuugi's head which he had come to identify as his Spirit companion. The Spirit of the Puzzle chuckled inside his head and Yuugi couldn't help but smile. Yuugi had waved aside any apologies made by the man when they finally had the chance to have a heart-to-heart. The Spirit had tried to protect him and his friends. "_And_," Yuugi had said, "_If you promise to let me watch you can take over at times_." It had been amusing to see the older Spirit of the Puzzle blush in his mind.

The Spirit had a slightly sadistic streak too, something Yuugi planned to alter in the man. Violence wasn't always the answer and kindness is rewarded with kindness. Whenever Kaiba Seto was near, the Spirit would hiss curses in a strange language he said he didn't remember. It sounded like Arabic, though Yuugi couldn't be sure. He figured that since the Puzzle originally came from Egypt that it could be possible, but the Spirit just shrugged his shoulders. The older man confessed not remembering anything from his past or how he ended up in the Puzzle. This was also part of the reason why Yuugi didn't mind letting the Spirit control his body whenever they found an interesting game to play (mainly the new card game Duel Monsters seemed to fascinate the older man).

"Leave him be," Yuugi whispered, half to his Spirit partner and half to Ryou. The white haired Brit chuckled softly as he continued to make notes. "Maybe I should make some for Honda-kun," Ryou muttered, glancing up at the board. Five more minutes before school's out. "He doesn't seem very interested in the subject though."

Yuugi choked and quickly stopped his laughter by clapping his hands over his mouth. Anzu looked in his direction with raised eyebrows before turning back to her own notes. The brown haired girl hadn't been as surprised to find out about the Spirit as the others had. She confessed to seeing Yuugi change in height and confidence every now and then when she or any of the others had been in danger. Anzu had also expressed her worries over the Spirit inhabiting Yuugi's body, but once Yuugi explained that he was only trying to help she had shrugged her shoulders. "_As long as you're sure_," she had said. "_And if he ever tries anything funny_…" She sure could be protective at times.

Jonouchi had taking the whole 'Spirit of the Puzzle taking over Yuugi's body' thing with a shrug and a goofy grin. "_We're here to help_," he had said with his most charming wink. He confessed that as long as the Spirit kept beating Kaiba at Duel Monsters the older man was good in his books. Honda agreed to that too. The two boys seemed to like this more aggressive version of their usually timid friend. Jonouchi had also become a gaming fan. Honda didn't mind cheering his friends on, but he was more a sports fan then anything else. He learned how to play Duel Monsters by watching Yuugi play against Jonouchi a few times. The dirty blonde still couldn't beat Yuugi at the card game.

"And if you have all that then I would like to announce the test week starts this Monday," the teacher said. "This will be one of the subjects you will be tested on, so be sure you know it!" Many of the students groaned, muttering about the unfairness of it all. "That will be all," she ended just as the bell chimed signalling the end of the school day. "Study hard!"

"Did you get all that?" Ryou teased Honda as the browned haired teenager snapped out of his daze. "Yeah man," Jonouchi said, clapping his friend on his shoulder. "You looked like you were ready to fall asleep. Were you planning on making the exams at all this year?"

Honda growled and pushed the hand away. "It's not funny man," he whined childishly. "How can I concentrate with such a beauty sitting only a few feet away?"

"Didn't she already reject you though?" Anzu asked, looking a little annoyed with the conversation.

The love struck high school student looked after his obsession in defeat, nodded pathetically. "Leave him alone Anzu," Jonouchi said, looking at his best friend with an annoyed look. "If the man wants to pine over his obsession even if she broke his heart, then let him be."

Honda snapped out of his pathetic state by grabbing his blonde friend in a headlock and holding him there till Jonouchi gave up. "Let's go outside before we get caught up in their fight," Anzu said with a roll of her eyes. Yuugi chuckled and Ryou was smiling at the display of friendship. "How's the shop?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "It's getting quiet and since Haruto isn't there I think Jii-chan is getting bored. His friend from America is coming over around Winter Solstice, so we might go to see him. It all depends I guess." Talking about his little brother was still painful even if he had been overjoyed when the little raven head had found a way to send him a letter. It took his friends, his grandpa and even the Spirit of the Puzzle to convince him not to go looking for this Hogwarts place. At least they were able to communicate now.

"Do you think they'll allow him home?" Ryou asked softly.

The shorter boy's eyes flashed dangerously. "If they don't, I'll collect him myself!"

…

Yuugi clutched the letter a little tighter, noticing the tear marks on the heavy paper. _I'm wondering about this creature Haruto-chan wrote about_, the Spirit muttered while he scanned the letter again. _How could such a thing enter a school full of children? They are Magicals, are they not? Why was it allowed?_ Yuugi frowned at that. "I don't think they would allow such a dangerous creature to roam the school," the short teen muttered back, staring at the sentence.

_**It was so large it almost reached the ceiling and the ceilings here are high! It stunk really badly and was green. It reminded me of those creatures in Dungeons and Dragons! Neville told me it was a Troll. Anyway, Hermione said…**_

"At least he has found a precious friend there," Yuugi whispered smiling faintly at the description of the girl called Hermione. "Sounds like Anzu-chan, just younger." The Spirit chuckled inside his head and Yuugi could feel the faintest touch from someone ruffling his hair. _That is someone I would like to meet_, the older man said and Yuugi felt a pang in his chest he wasn't sure what to do with. Instead of wondering about it, he left it for what it was. _She sounds a lot smarter though than our Anzu-chan._

The shorter teen nodded turning the letter in his hand, frowning slightly. "I don't like the sound of that sensei though." _Which one,_ the Spirit asked with an amused smirk gracing his lips. Yuugi rolled his eyes. "The one with the turban. I mean if Haruto is feeling sick just being in the man's presence… but what could that mean? He tried to describe it again. Here."

_**This place is so cold, but no one seems bothered by it. Just like the sensei with the turban, the one who is supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves but can't talk properly. But I think it's an act. I fell asleep once when I was in his classroom. There was this scary voice talking about how it was going to make me hurt. I couldn't tell if the was a Shadow or if it was something else. It sounded like it came from the sensei, but not from his Shadow. Like he has two Shadows; one acting and the other always watching. Did I tell you about what the Twins…**_

_Hmm_, the Spirit of the Puzzle muttered. _I can't really make up my mind about that. It all sounds so odd. You've told me about your brother's explanation about those Shadows, but I'm wondering what he means by it. Is it something his mind lets him see on purpose or by accident?_

"Are you saying my Otouto is mad?" Yuugi said angrily, forcing his voice louder then he should. What if his grandfather heard? Sugoroku would think his grandson had finally lost it.

_Not at all little one_, the older man replied quickly. He gestured for Yuugi to calm down, an understanding expression on his exotic face. _I'm merely wondering how it is possible for Haruto to see these Shadows, while no one else seems able to. You first thought it might be his magic, did you not? Now it seems that even they can see these Shadows, which proves that it is something different entirely. You also mentioned that he might have been able to sense me even when the Puzzle had not yet been completed._

Yuugi nodded, already calming from his sudden anger. The Spirit seemed very good at calming him down, even if the short teen didn't seem to be able to do the same for his companion. _Let us not dwell on it now_, the older man said with a kind smile even if worry was clear in those ruby coloured eyes. _Where is that last letter? Haruto said something about the Winter Solstice in that letter._

The short teen turned to shift the ten letters on his desk, finding the last one he had received three days ago. "What was it again," he muttered softly as he scanned the page. _There, _the Spirit said as he reached out to the letter with a spiritual hand.

_**Winter Solstice is only three weeks away and Snape-sensei still hasn't said anything about going back home. Neville has been helping me though. He sent a letter to his grandmother to ask if she knew a way to help me. Instead of replying with a letter Longbottom Obaa-san came by the school to talk to us. Even all the senseis were shocked by her appearance. At first I was a little frightened because Neville has told me a lot about his uncle Algie who tried to force his magic out of him. Longbottom Obaa-san is a very kind Lady though. She was surprised that I was being kept here even if I didn't want to be here. She said that Snape-sensei shouldn't have been allowed to take me to Hogwarts since I am the only living Potter. I don't really know what that's supposed to mean but Longbottom Obaa-san seemed to find it really important. She also asked if Jii-chan adopted me or not and when I said yes she looked really mad. She promised to look into it and that I shouldn't have to worry about not returning home for Winter Solstice. Longbottom Obaa-san said that I should go on the train with Neville-kun when the holidays start. I think it'll work out Onii-san!**_

Yuugi stared a bit at his brother's carefully written Hiragana and Kanji. He had even tried to write the foreign names in Katakana but had penned down the names in Romanic letters at the bottom of the letters. He had even drawn a few pictures. One from his friends while the others looked like strange creatures. On the last letter had been a drawing of a familiar fuss ball. Yuugi frowned, reaching for his Duel Monsters card deck. As he shuffled through the monsters he noticed some of the pictures Haruto had drawn with pictures on the cards. "Look," the short teen whispered, holding up a particular card and the drawing of his brother. _But that's Kuriboh_!

It shouldn't be possible. Haruto was in a secluded school which had nothing to do with anything non-magical. Yuugi doubted his little brother even knew the game existed until he had told the raven head in a letter. But to draw the creature with such detail Haruto should know what Duel Monsters looked like. _That looks like Mystical Elf. And this one like Beaver Warrior. How is that possible?_

…

"Let's have a look then," Ryou said, gesturing towards the letters and the cards. Yuugi numbly handed the other teen his brother's letters and his Duel Monsters cards. Jonouchi frowned while looking over the white haired Brit's shoulder. Suddenly the Brit looked depressed and let a pout destroy his face, fake tears rolling down his cheeks. "How can Haruto-san his Kanji be this perfect?" he cried out dramatically.

"What?" Yuugi asked sharply, trying to calm his racing heart which had started to beat frantically the moment his friends had arrived.

"I've been studying Japanese for years and still haven't got the hang of most Kanji, especially when it's written in someone else's handwriting," Ryou moaned. "Your Otouto looks like he's lived in Japan his entire life!"

"Yeah Yuug," Jonouchi said in clear awe. "Haruto's calligraphy is awesome."

They were quickly hit over the head by Anzu who took away the letters and cards with a huff. Honda wasn't much help either because he was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Anzu pulled the brown haired teen up by the ear, threatening to silence him permanently if he didn't stop laughing. "You are worrying Yuugi!"

Yuugi, however, had already calmed as he was embraced by his Spirit partner. A small and faint smile played on the short teen's lips and the Spirit of the Puzzle smiled at the scene before them. Anzu was forcefully trying to get the three high school males to act more mature while trying not to laugh herself. They were sitting in Yuugi's room; Ryou and Jonouchi on the bed, Honda on the desk chair and Anzu on the chair from Haruto's room they had dragged into Yuugi's room. The short teen was sitting on the floor, but he didn't mind. Watching his friend interact with each other was something he wanted to share with the whole world. He just hoped Haruto like his friends too. _I'm sure he'll love them_, the Spirit whispered.

Yuugi nodded, a sense of longing filling him as he thought about his younger brother. "I think so too," he whispered earning confused looks from his friends who heard the silent comment. The short teen grinned sheepishly. "That is so weird," Honda said and Yuugi's smile fell. Did that mean… "I mean weird in a good way. When you answer aloud to the Spirit it's like hearing only one side of a conversation."

"Sorry," Yuugi whispered softly.

"Hey it's not your fault," Jonouchi said nearly falling of the bed as he tried to ruffle his friend's hair while staying seated. "It must be quite annoying sometimes to hear the guy talk inside your head. You will let us know when he's being an ass right. We'll kick his butt."

Anzu raised a delicate eyebrow, crossing her arms over her bosom. "Oh and how were you going to do that without hurting Yuugi? You do realise that they are sharing the same body?"

It was quite amusing to watch the blonde blush under the stern gaze of the only girl of the group. "Well… I meant… uh… well Yuug knows what I meant, right Yuug?"

Yuugi chuckled, his almost violet eyes twinkling. "Yes Jonouchi-kun, I know what you meant. And thank you for that. The Spirit of the Puzzle has been nothing but kind though, so nothing to worry about there."

_Little one you shouldn't…_ the Spirit started but Yuugi interrupted the older man, this time remembering to answer in his head. _We've already discussed this. I'm going to help you regain your memories and if that means that you take over my body while playing Duel Monsters then so be it. Now suck it up._ The older man blinked in surprise before laughing, causing Yuugi to blush in embarrassment.

…

In the end the group of teenagers had calmed down enough to take a serious look at the letters and compare the drawings with the Duel Monster cards. They could identify five of the six Monsters Haruto had drawn, making everyone wonder just what the last Monster could be. It had been late though and they had agreed to meet tomorrow at the Arcade. A new shop had been opened, entirely devoted to Duel Monster cards. Maybe they would be able to find a card which looked like the last Monster in Haruto's letter. Yuugi would take the letter as a reference. "Do you think we'll be able to find the last Monster?"

The older man shrugged in his mind, looking thoughtful. _We won't know till we try_.

Yuugi nodded and moved back into the kitchen. "Well that sounded like fun," Sugoroku said, sitting on the kitchen chair while drinking his evening tea. "I was wondering if they were going to stay the night, but I guess you are too old for that." His eyes twinkled kindly, his mouth formed into a hearty smile.

"Jii-chan," Yuugi whined, sounding much younger then he actually was. Sugoroku chuckled and prepared another cup of tea. He gestured to his grandson, asking silently if he would like one as well. Yuugi shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to bed now," he said and in a spur of the moment he kissed his grandfather on the cheek before running to his bedroom.

_Are you alright little one, _the Spirit asked when Yuugi flung himself on his bed and buried himself under his covers. The teen nodded, closing his eyes to meet his Spirit companion in his mind. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Yuugi whispered, finally letting his weakness show now that he was alone with the Spirit. "Do you think… will he still love me after I left him all alone?"

"_Oh little one_," and without further warning the older Spirit took his young companion into his arms. The Spirit of the Puzzle let the young child cry out his insecurities and worries. The older man rubbed soothing circles on Yuugi's back, muttering words of comfort to the teen. "_Haruto's letters are more then clear that he misses you very much. I'm sure that ones you see him once more he will never leave your side again. He will tell you everything he has written in his letter and will ask if you've missed him at all. You will introduce him to Ryou and Honda, though I would suggest keeping him away from Jonouchi. I fear that the blonde will have a bad influence._"

Yuugi giggled a little through his tears and sniffed, letting his head rest more comfortably on the man's chest. He felt so comfortable in the older man's embrace. Was it because they had been spiritually linked that he felt so at ease with this, almost, total stranger? His body was tired and even in his mind Yuugi's eyes closed slowly.

The Spirit suddenly shifted and Yuugi first thought that the man was moving away from him, but instead the older man took him so they were sitting on the floor. Yuugi blushed at the situation he was in now, sitting on the lap of the Spirit while the man still held him in a comfortable embrace. "_Sleep little one and before you know it Haruto will be with us once more_."

Yuugi nodded into the strong chest, a shy smile forming on his lips as he made himself more comfortable.

_**I'll see you soon Onii-san!**_

"Sleep tight Mou Hitori no Boku."

"_Good night Aibou."_


	9. One Who Killed

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It really makes me happy to see so many lovely people liking my story. Puzzleshipping? I don't know what you are talking about *whistles innocently*. I'm trying to build up their relationship. No rushing things here.**

**Lady Avotil: didn't you know that all her stories have been removed. When you click on her profile she has a lovely goodbye note.**

**Hope you all like this chapter. Read and review! And if anyone is willing to make me some cover art *puppy dog eyes* pretty please.**

**Warning for this chapter: I could say some OOC but most of my characters turn out slightly OOC. **

**Chapter 8  
The One Who Killed**

Haruto sucked in a breath before entering the classroom. The moment his eyes landed on his teacher Haruto lowered his eyes, all courage gone from his system once more. He gave the professor a silent apology and took his seat next to Neville. The blonde was looking at him, worry etched on his round face.

The raven head withdrew himself slightly, not even trying to pay attention to the class. He didn't really care if this meant he would get a detention or points taken away. Haruto kept his hands under his desk, clenching them into fists before unclenching them. He rubbed his slightly sweaty hands on his trousers, trying to get the tingling feeling to stop. Haruto could still feel the older man's breath on his face, those horrid red eyes staring menacingly into his own and hissing out all the threats a dead man could possibly give.

…_flashback…_

Haruto shivered at the cold and tried not to flinch when another Shadow brushed past him. He really just wanted to turn back and get out of this corridor, but something drew him in. The cold whispers that spoke of a lost treasure and power such as no one had ever seen before. The raven head followed those whispered conversations against his better judgement, but something deep inside of him told the eleven year old that this was important. That it was something he had too see for himself. All the students and teachers were down in the Great Hall for lunch, so he wouldn't be disturbed in his wandering around the school unless he would bump into the Weasley twins and their friend Jordan again. Even Filch would leave him alone because Mrs Norris seemed to like him enough. Haruto would often talk with the animals in the castle. They sometimes flocked around him, some demanding attention while others were simply happy to accompany him wherever he was going at that moment.

The little raven head turned into a corridor which was rarely used and described by most students as creepy. Even the ghosts avoided this corridor and they had advised Haruto to do the same. When the raven head had asked why, Nick had replied that there was a classroom in that particular corridor which should be left alone.

Haruto peered into the darkened corridor, one of the few which weren't lit by candles or torches. The suits of armour seemed to rattle a little as a cold wind swept through them. Curious Haruto stepped into the abandoned corridor, trying to stay in the middle so he wouldn't have to touch the Shadowy walls. His footsteps echoed along the corridor, disturbing the pressing silence which had cloaked the hallway. Haruto wondered if he should ask Kuriboh to accompany him, but he shook his head. It didn't seem too scary and he had promised his Onii-san in his last letter that he would be brave.

So his little feet guided the way down the darkened corridor, passing empty walls and shaking suits of armour. Haruto had thought that there were portraits and tapestries every where at Hogwarts, but this hallway was completely void. He passed a single door which was left slightly opened and Haruto, giving in completely to his curiosity, opened it a little further. The sound of whispers followed the raven head into the abandoned classroom. The Shadows rushed past him, leaving the little Gryffindor shaking from cold and fear. His green gaze followed the restless Shadows as they moved over the walls and floor, past the rude comments on the blackboard and the creaking chairs and tables only to stop and circle the immense mirror in the middle. They hummed and danced, bouncing back as they tried to move through the old mirror. The Shadows hissed and turned before whispering off ancient and delicious magic.

Haruto frowned and took a deep breath before moving forward. It looked like an ordinary mirror, decorated in an ancient frame which hummed a little, almost telling him to take a look. Keeping a safe distance, Haruto squinted at the decorative letters. Realising he couldn't make any sense of them he stepped a little closer, mouthing the words on the frame. "Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi."

The raven head tilted his head slightly as he tried to figure out what it could mean, when the surface of the mirror shimmered slightly. Startled, Haruto took a step back, not wanting to get in trouble for unleashing some strange and ancient magic. His eyes were glued onto the reflection of the mirror the moment it released its magic into the glass. He recognised those people. "Jii-chan," the raven head whispered. "Onii-san." His two only and favourite family members first looked at each other and then up at him, smiling and waving cheerfully.

Haruto took a hesitant step forward when he noticed more people gathering inside the mirror's reflective surface. Anzu-chan and Miho-san and Chiyoko-sensei, but also people who he had never met before. A lady with beautiful fiery red hair and green eyes just like his and a man with hazel eyes and black, messy hair similar to his own. He could see his resemblance in them and Haruto wondered if these were his birth parents. More people appeared the longer he stared. Neville-kun and even Hermione-chan with, which Haruto assumed, their family members. Everyone seemed to be smiling, holding hands and talking with each other as if they were friends.

Green eyes lingered a little longer on his birth parents before he turned to look at his Jii-chan and Onii-san again. He sighed happily at the sight, seeing them smiling and carefree. Suddenly something appeared next to his older brother, something which made him blink in surprise. The silhouette of a man placing a comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder. The shorter teenager turned and smiled up happily at the man, leaning back in the comfort of the older man's embrace. Haruto tried to focus on the stranger's face, but all he could make out were the man's eyes. They were almost crimson red.

"_Iya_," he muttered softly and reached for the mirror as if trying to get through, but the moment his hand touched the glass his skin burned. The Gryffindor hissed in pain and quickly pulled his hand back. "Now that is an interesting reaction," a voice said from behind him and Haruto spun around to watch professor Quirrell entering the classroom fully. The man's turban was half undone and there was an almost red gleam in his eyes. The Shadows almost seemed to multiply the moment the man entered, making Haruto take a step back towards the mirror. The stuttering professor's posture had changed from scared and timid to confident and powerful.

"S-sensei?" Haruto stuttered, blinking rapidly and clenching his fists trying not to show his fear. The older man sneered while another laughed a high cackling laugh. A sound the raven head vaguely linked to another time and place. "Look who's stuttering now," the voice hissed, the sound almost snake like. "It seems our little Harry Potter has got a sense for adventure after all."

Magic swelled inside of the classroom, making it almost impossible for Haruto to breathe and the Shadows around them whispered of painful things. Haruto flinched as another pushed against the mirror, closing the space between boy and object. "Turn Quirrell, I wish to speak with our little Harry Potter face to face."

"Are you sure my Lord," Quirrell began, turning as if he was speaking to someone behind him.

"Yes I am quite sure Quirrell," the voice spoke in an irritated fashion and the DADA professor flinched, showing his scared side once more. "Turn us or face our wrath." The shaking man turned and completely removed his turban. Haruto sucked in a breath as another face pushed its way out of the professor's head. Blood red eyes, far colder then those he had just seen in the mirror stared down at him. The man sneered menacingly at the Gryffindor and he hissed in displeasure, clearly not happy with the situation he was in. "Hello little Harry Potter," he hissed even if he didn't seem too interested in polite conversation. "My how you have grown these past ten years."

Quirrell silenced his sharp intake of breath with a dry cough and the man who shared the back of the professor's head didn't seem amused, but ignored it. "I wonder if you recognise me. It was you who reduced me to this state after all."

Rooted to the spot, Haruto let the man talk while the raven head focussed on the Shadows. They spoke a different story. A man of many names, claiming to be a Lord of Death and Decay, murdering his way through the magical realm while searching for immortality. They hissed and laughed at the failure before them, speaking of broken toys and corrupt leaders and followers. Insanity, hissed a few while others claimed his body had rotten with hatred. They spoke of a Riddle, but after a few seconds Haruto realised that it was a name and not a rhyme.

"_Nazo_?" Haruto asked in a half whisper and the Shadows around the classroom laughed, sending shivers down his spine. "_Ridoru_."

Blood red eyes narrowed, staring down at the raven head in a threatening manner. "What did you call me?"

"Riddle," Haruto said again and the Shadows doubled in size again as magic leaked into the room. The raven head took another half step back, nearly bumping into the mirror as the man cried out in rage. "You dare use that filthy name!" the man shouted, forcing Quirrell to step backwards to close the distance between him and the shaking Gryffindor. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"I didn't…," the raven head started, this time not caring that the Shadows closed ranks around him as long as the DADA professor with the mad red eyes in the back of his head stayed away. "What has he told you? Has he filled your pretty head with lies? Well let me tell you something child, if it hadn't been for your mother you would have died. But your mother isn't here to safe you now. Kill him Quirrell and be done with it."

The DADA professor rushed forwards, launching himself on the trembling teen who squeaked before taking off. Quirrell crashed into the mirror, breaking it into tiny fragments of smiling hope as he fell onto the floor with it. Haruto scattered to around the classroom, trying to get back to the door but a blast of magic forced him to hide underneath the turned over tables and chairs. "_Kuriboh_!" he screamed, forcing his friend to surface and multiply, creating a barrier of hairy puffballs between Haruto and the mad professor.

"What is this?" Riddle screamed and when Quirrell couldn't come up with a satisfying answer the DADA professor screamed in agony. "Then blast it away and get to the boy. He has lived long enough and I will have my body returned once the child is dead."

It didn't make a lot of sense what was happening but Haruto didn't plan on finding out any time soon. He quickly summoned Chaos Command Magician and asked for help. "_How may I be of service_?" the impressive magician asked, taking a defensive position in front of Haruto as a hole was created in the Kuriboh wall. It was quickly filled but Haruto knew that it wouldn't last much longer. "_There is a man with a spirit attached to his body. The spirit has taken possession of the sensei and is now trying to harm me_."

Another magic blast washed over Haruto and the Gryffindor shivered at the painful blast. He felt a little dizzy when Kuriboh forced more energy from him. "_La Jinn will be able to seal the spirit within his lamp once the spirit is detached from the man. Chanel your magic into me Haruto-sama and call back the Kuriboh so I can separate the two_."

The raven head nodded and sat on the floor with his legs folded underneath him, his arms stretched out in front of him. He closed his eyes and searched the darkness which linked to that realm until he found the Shadow Spirit he was looking for. "_I summon you La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp_!" The darker Spirit appeared before him and Haruto quickly pushed his magic towards the Chaos Command Magician.

The room hummed with a different type of magic and Kuriboh disappeared when another blast of the professor's magic pushed past the barrier. Haruto could hear the insane man scream at him as well as at Quirrell, telling the professor to hurry up and kill the raven head. The Gryffindor tried to focus, pushing all his available magic at his trusted Magician. He didn't dare open his eyes to see what was happening in case his concentration messed up the attempt the Magician made at separating the man from the red eyed spirit.

"What are you doing?" the spirit hissed. "Blast him, kill him." But the professor didn't seem to be able to and the raven head could no longer resist. The moment Haruto opened his green eyes the Magician stopped chanting. A magical circled had spread around the DADA professor and while it glowed both man and spirit screamed. It was as if an invisible hand was trying to pull the spirit out of Quirrell. First the head, then the shoulders and torso followed. The hands clawed at the body the Hogwarts professor, leaving deep cashed and tares in the man's body and clothes.

Quirrell screamed in pain as the last of Riddle was pulled out of his body. The man fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, a look of pure agony fixed on his face. Once on the floor the DADA professor twitched a little before stopping all movement completely. "_La Jinn, seal that spirit into the lamp_!" Haruto commanded before Riddle could flee the classroom.

Riddle howled in anger and was dragged cursing and screaming into the lamp. "I will get you for this Potter," he screamed just before he disappeared. "Just you wait."

…_end flashback…_

Haruto had woken up an hour later after fainting from exhaustion. He quickly escaped the classroom, only briefly wondering if he should tell the nurse about what had happened to professor Quirrell and where to find him, but had decided against it. What if they thought he was dangerous and should be locked up into a prison? No, if he simply denied ever being there…

And so the raven head had simply rushed to his afternoon class, not really paying attention to anything which was being said. Everything just kept replaying inside his head and he couldn't shake the feeling that he might have actually killed Quirrell in the process. "Just leave us alone Malfoy," Neville suddenly said from next to Haruto but the image of the lifeless figure of the DADA professor plagued him enough to not really care what was being said.

"Yes because you are doing such a great job at getting your little friend to respond Longbottom," the Malfoy heir responded but in a friendlier tone then his usual sneer. "_Wake up Mutou_."

The use of Japanese shocked Haruto into action. It might have only been a few hesitant words and his pronunciation really needed work, but hearing it made Haruto seek out those grey eyes of the Slytherin. "Nani… Ano… Malfoy-san," Haruto hesitated before rambling on in Japanese. "_I didn't know you could speak Japanese? Who has taught you that? Why are you speaking it now and not before? You've always been so forceful to me, calling me by my birth name, but not anymore. Why are you doing this_?"

Malfoy looked slightly panicky a he watched the raven head ramble on in Japanese and Neville looked a little amused even if he still had his frown in place. "There's really no point in talking so much Mutou," the blonde said in a half sneer and his eyes darted around the room as if he expected to be caught doing something stupid. "I only know a few words so I really don't know what you were trying to say. Anyway, Longbottom was worried about you and didn't seem to be able to get you to snap out of it. I think you might want to visit the Hospital Wing."

Green eyes widened. "But I don't…"

"Yeah well sometimes we have to do things we don't want to," Malfoy interrupted and the Slytherin gestured towards the door. "It's pathetic to watch you mutter a sad excuse to the professor only to zone out for the rest of the class. Looking at you, you either need a good Calming Draft or a Mind Healer. If you won't go to the Hospital Wing I'll escort you there myself."

Haruto blinked, but remained where he was. Neville tugged on his robes, trying to get his friend to stand without directly touching him. "I may not like Malfoy-san very much, but he's right in this instance. Come on Haruto-kun, we can ask Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Draft and then see what my gran wrote about this weekend."

The raven head stood, stumbling a little to get out from behind his desk. "There's nothing wrong with me," he protested weakly as he was escorted out of the classroom by his best friend and the blonde Slytherin.

"Of course Mutou," Malfoy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before walking out in front of them making it look as if the two Gryffindors were following the Slytherin. "That is why your hands haven't stopped shaking. Now stop protesting and let Longbottom help you for once."

Haruto blushed and followed meekly causing Neville to smile. The blonde grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. The older Gryffindor quickly fell into the roll he had assumed the best part of the last few months, talking about the class and random things as they neared the Hospital Wing. Malfoy rolled his eyes at them, but neither Gryffindor paid the blonde much mind. This was how they functioned and if it seemed strange to the outside world then that was _their_ problem, not that of Neville or Haruto.

The moment they neared the Hospital Wing Haruto was as calm as he could be, but he felt slightly detached from the world. It was as if he was awake but asleep at the same time, floating outside of his body and looking in on the scene. His hands were still shaking and his body was shivering almost uncontrollably. Something about the Hospital Wing made everything which had happened all the more real. His body tensed every now and then, ready to flee should the need arise. The moment they entered the Hospital Wing and discovered it was empty, some of the tension disappeared. Haruto's legs still cramped up slightly and he felt strangely exhausted.

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco called out into the Wing. "We need some assistance."

It took a few seconds before she responded, a slightly confused expression on her usually serious face. It was probably because, when someone needed her help, people would enter with a lot more noise. She noticed the three first years and stepped out of her office, towel in her hands. "Yes Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, Mr Mutou," she said, clearly surprised to see a Slytherin standing so calmly near the two Gryffindors. "What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing for me Madam Pomfrey just Mutou here," Draco said gesturing towards the raven head. "I merely accompanied them to ensure they would get to the Hospital Wing. Now that I've done my good deed for today I will join my fellow classmates in the common room. Take care you two and Longbottom, make sure to keep me posted on his recovery."

The blonde Slytherin turned to leave the Hospital Wing. "Wait Malfoy," Neville called towards the Malfoy heir and looked from his friend to the out-of-character Slytherin. The blonde turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Madam Pomfrey, I think my friend needs a Calming Draft." And acting very much out of character as well, left Haruto's side to confront the Slytherin Prince.

"Why would you care what happens to Haruto?" Neville whispered, watching out of the corner of his eye as Madam Pomfrey took his friend to the first empty bed. "All you've tried so far is cause trouble, why the sudden interest?"

Draco sneered at first before sighing and rolling his eyes. "I might have been blinded at first Longbottom, but even I can tell that there is something seriously wrong with Mutou. Seeing the way your little friend reacted to a simple set of magical sparks…" a dark look passed across the Slytherin's face. "If Weasley hadn't intervened I would have probably left, but that red head just doesn't seemed to be able to keep his anger in check."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly you were baiting him enough to send him over the edge."

The blonde Slytherin shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem that the Weasel can't keep his temper. Anyway, I noticed his odd behaviour before. I've tried to ask Uncle Sev but he won't say anything. He's probably the wrong person to ask though the way he's been going at it. My father told me that it would have been good for politics to befriend Harry Potter but as far as I can tell, Harry Potter never entered this castle."

Neville couldn't help it. He stared at the Slytherin Prince with a slightly open mouth. "Flies Longbottom, flies!" With an audible click the blonde Gryffindor snapped his mouth shut. "Anyway if that's all then I'll take my leave. Have a good winter break Longbottom." And with that the Malfoy heir turned gracefully and left the Hospital Wing.

…

Haruto was excited and a little nervous when he exited the Hogwarts Express. Ever since he had announced to professor McGonagall that he would not be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays, some professors had tried to convince him to stay. But he had shown them the invitation Lady Longbottom had sent him to spend the next two weeks with them, so all they could do was nod and wish him a good holiday.

Snape had been assigned with escorting him to the Longbottom estate, something Neville had protested about at first until the blonde Gryffindor seemed to have been struck by an idea of some kind. He would not say anything about the subject, just a '_wait and see'_ with a smile which made Haruto shiver slightly. So when they finally unloaded their trunks onto a pushcart and wheeled it across the station floor, professor Snape joined them with a neutral expression. This caused a lot of people to stop and turn. It didn't happen often that a Hogwarts professor would escort a student, certainly not during the holidays.

Neville guided them through the people to the far end of the station where an impressive Lady was waiting for them. She was wearing what Haruto considered old fashioned clothes, a long green dress with a heavy coat lined with fur and silver buttons. Her eyes were hidden underneath her large red hat and she was leaning on a walking stick. "It is good to see you Neville," she said, her stern face softening as a kind smile graced her wrinkled mouth. "And you must be dear Haruto." She held out an impressive looking hand which held two sets of rings. One which was obviously a wedding ring and the other with a crest on it. "Augusta Longbottom."

Haruto took the hand and bowed low enough to almost kiss it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Longbottom Obaa-san and thank you so much for doing this."

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner and turned to look at the Potions Master. "I'm happy to see the dedication Hogwarts professors these days have that they would escort their students until London, but I don't think we'll need your services much longer Mr Snape. I'm sure you would like to return to Hogwarts before nightfall."

Snape didn't even bat an eyelash. "I must insist on accompanying Mr Potter all the way to Longbottom Manor, Lady Longbottom. The Headmaster had asked…"

"Yes well," Lady Longbottom interrupted, clearly unimpressed by the whole situation. "Dumbledore might be lord and master inside his school but not outside. Had he been Mr Mutou's guardian it would have been a different matter but he clearly is not. If you wish to press this matter then take it up with Madam Bones. Since she is Head of Law Enforcement she will be happy to tell you about this matter. Good day Mr Snape." And she turned to walk away.

"Goodbye professor Snape," Neville said, gesturing for Haruto to follow him. The raven head bowed a short bow towards the Potions Master. "Sayonara Snape-sensei!" And Haruto quickly followed his friend and Lady Longbottom.

**A/N: If anyone has any questions about what I did let me know and I will explain. It always annoyed me a little when Harry got no guidence at all after any of his adventures. Just a pet on the hand or head that he did well. I'm surprised he never broke mentally or became a psycopath himself with what he went through. Killing Quirrell and a Basalisk and what not. Anyway I hope you liked this and look forward to a reunion in the next chapter!**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: I actually planned this update way sooner but I was a little busy trying to write a short story for a competition. Kami-sama it was hard to write a story of 1500 words in Dutch! I died, I metaphorically died. I even died on the paper it was horrifying! I think I may just place last. At least I was allowed in the competition… *sigh***

**Anyway, thank you all my lovely reviewers! For the more sadistic and bloodthirsty people a lovely surprise at the end of the story. I hope you'll all love!**

**Response to a Guest review: Thank you for pointing out the mistake. I hope you like the story and will find the courage to make an account so I can PM you in the future should you review again ;)**

**Warning for this chapter: brotherly affection (if you want to count that as a warning) and at the end a bit of blood and gore!**

**Chapter 9  
Reunion**

Haruto sighed and shifted in his seat. Neville was sleeping in the seat next to him, so Haruto resisted the urge to open the window blind. The raven head looked back at the little screen in front of him. He had been happy to realise that they actually had Japanese films and series in the airplane and had entertained himself in introducing his friend to the wonders of Japanese rock bands. After an hour they had settled down and Haruto had chosen to watch his all time favourite film.

Two hours later and he was restlessly fidgeting in his chair, munching on salted peanuts and drinking green tea. He had talked a little with the airhostess, who had responded a little startled that the eleven-year-old spoke Japanese like a native until he explained that he actually lived in Japan with his family. It was nice to talk in Japanese again with someone who could actually form a reply. It reminded Haruto of Draco's effort to talk in Japanese and wondered how the Slytherin was doing. Neville had told him that the Malfoy heir wanted to keep in touch (or at least updated on the situation) and it had confused the little raven head. Maybe Draco had tried to be friends with him, but the blonde had always ended up fighting with the youngest Weasley.

Haruto turned to look at Neville as he listened to Utada Hikari. His friend had insisted on coming with him to Japan and after some begging Lady Longbottom had agreed. They had to travel by airplane because Portkeys to Japan took much longer to make and they would have had to make several stops along the way. A plane to Japan took about fifteen* hours but didn't have to make any stops along the way. Augusta Longbottom had taken it upon herself to get the three of them last minute tickets, pushing her weight around so they would be able to arrive early Monday morning.

The raven head had been allowed to make a long distance call by phone, nearly breaking down completely after hearing his grandfather's voice again after three and a half months. He hadn't been able to speak to his Onii-san, Yuugi had been out with his friends, but Jii-chan calmed the little raven head by saying that it would only be a few more hours until they would see each other again. Haruto had nodded weakly. They would never be apart again after this.

Haruto's thoughts strayed to the paperwork in his bag. Madam Bones had given him documents for Jii-chan and his new school to sign, so no one would be able to interfere ever again.

…_flashback_…

"Haruto, I would like you to meet Madam Bones of Magical Law Enforcement."

The raven head was slightly reminded of professor McGonagall. Madam Bones had the same serious expression. Her strict look was maximized by her tight bun and suite, but the moment Haruto looked up at her the Head of the DMLE's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face. "It's good to finally meet you Mr Potter or Mr Mutou as I should say."

"Thank you Madam Bones," Haruto half whispered and bowed respectfully. "That's means a lot. Are you by any chance related to Susan Bones who attends Hogwarts? I've heard Hermione-chan speak of her."

Madam Bones smiled fondly down at Haruto. "She is my nice. I'm glad to hear she has made a friend." The raven head blinked but remained silent. "Even if I am very fond of my niece and could talk about her for hours, I do believe that I came here to talk about you today. Lady Longbottom has told me quite an interesting story and I came here to hear this story repeated by you Mr Mutou."

Haruto blushed a little. The way Madam Bones said this made it almost sound like he had made everything up. Neville took his friend's hand and squeezed it in comfort. "I know that taking memories for viewing is only allowed when you are an adult," the blonde Gryffindor said bravely in the raven head's defence. "But if that is what it takes to convince you, then…"

The Head of the DMLE raised an apologetic hand. "I apologise," she said just as a House Elf popped in with a tray of tea and biscuits. "I did not wish to imply untruthfulness. Blame my profession if you must. I get a lot of _tall_ stories from equally tall people."

The two eleven-year-old's blinked at the apology, but Haruto quickly smiled though uncertainly, and started to explain his situation. How he had ended up in Japan and met his family. He glossed over his stay at the Dursley's, not really caring for them anymore since he had found Yuugi and Jii-chan. For a moment Haruto wondered if he should try to explain the Shadows to Madam Bones, but choose not to. This was supposed to be about staying in Japan and learning magic there. Should anyone else ask or would he need to explain, then he would. Haruto continued to explain about how he had just started his new school when professor Snape showed up. The raven head told Madam Bones about the promise the Potions Master had made.

Madam Bones frowned a little as she wrote everything neatly in a notebook. She let Haruto finish his story, nodding thoughtfully as she penned down the behaviour of the Hogwarts staff. "But Flitwick-sensei is very kind," Haruto hastily added, feeling slightly awkward as he spoke of the behaviour of the adults. "And ever since Hermione-chan became our friend, McGonagall-sensei has been very good to us. Right, Neville-kun?"

The blonde Gryffindor nodded, looking at the Head of the DMLE with a seriousness which was almost adorable. "Professor Flitwick has been helping Haruto-kun to adjust to our way of magic and professor McGonagall has been helping the Muggleborn and Muggle raised students in Gryffindor with how things work in the Wizarding World. The Weasley twins have picked up the idea and have started their own little project in getting the Muggleborns to get used to the Wizarding World."

Haruto chuckled a little. Fred and George's idea of helping the Muggleborns get used to Wizarding life was pranking the Purebloods. They had not even spared their own brothers in their effort. The pranks were simple but effective. Complains about homesickness and crying in toilets had all but disappeared. All the professors, minus Snape who didn't seem to find their pranks necessary, were praising their work and Flitwick had even awarded points for one of their more ingenious ones. "Fred-san and George-san are very helpful."

Madam Bones smiled faintly. "I've heard of their antics. Even in our department they are slowly becoming legends together with their friend Lee Jordan." She wrote a little bit longer before looking back up at the two Gryffindors. "Mr Mutou, you told me that your grandfather adopted you?" The raven head hastily nodded, worry showing in his eyes. "Without the necessary paperwork I cannot do a lot so I'm going to give you some paperwork you will need to sign together with your grandfather and your new school. You will be returning to Japan soon, am I right?"

Haruto looked up at Lady Longbottom, who had been silently sipping on her tea. She lowered her cup. "I have offered my assistance. I have already gotten clearance for a holiday."

"Very well," the Head of the DMLE said with a slight nod of the head. She stood and turned to shake their hands. "I will send you the paperwork today Mr Mutou. If you could get it back to me before the end of the year then we can work on your transfer."

Haruto's smile had been blinding.

…_end flashback_…

The little raven head woke and quickly stifled a large yawn. Music was still playing through his headphones and he stared groggily at the little screen. _Cloud_ was playing softly in the background. Haruto rubbed his eyes free of grid and looked up to see the friendly airhostess looking at him. He removed the headphones. "Hai?" he whispered tiredly.

The airhostess smiled. "_Would you like some breakfast Haruto-san_?" she asked.

"_Breakfast_?" he asked quizzically. His voice was thick and he could feel a restless headache building up behind his eyes. "_What time is it_?"

"_Two hours before landing Haruto-san_," the airhostess said. "_I will give you a few minutes to wake up so you can decide what you would like_." She walked on after that.

Neville turned and yawned impressively, before blinking sleepily. "Are we there yet?" he muttered when he noticed Haruto was awake. The blonde blushed a little when Haruto giggled softly. "Two more hours," the raven head replied, suddenly feeling anxious. "The airhostess will be back later to see what we would like for breakfast. Is Obaa-san awake?"

The moment Lady Longbottom was awake all three had a quick bathroom break before deciding on their breakfast. There was a small selection from Britain as well as Japan. With a wide grin and nearly crying in happiness Haruto ordered a traditional Japanese breakfast. The airhostess promised him served him some extra umeboshi** which the raven head accepted with a hearty thanks. Neville kept sending his dishes curious glances and so Haruto shared a few of his things. It was amusing to watch his blonde friend try a few things, especially the natto.

The two eleven-year-olds amused themselves a little while longer before the nerves kicked in again. Haruto tried to keep the others from noticing and focused himself on the few anime series the airplane television screen was showing.

…_flashback_…

"You will look after each other, won't you?" Hermione sounded genuinely worried and Haruto wondered when she had become so attached to them. Maybe she was more concerned about Neville. He couldn't imagine that the bushy haired Gryffindor was concerned for him. Haruto was going back to his home country after all. That and she didn't really know him. Sure he had grown used to having her around, but he wasn't sure if he would miss her presence. She was a little overbearing and forceful in her studies at times.

"I still can't believe that you two are actually going," she continued with a slight whine in her voice. "I wish I could have gone with you. Maybe next year when my parents have some more time off. I could come and stay then, couldn't I?"

"Breath Hermione," Neville half-laughed through the phone. She was on speaker and both Haruto and Neville were sitting in a pub in a Magical free environment to make the transmission easier. Lady Longbottom was sitting quietly at the table, sipping her tea. "I'm sure by the time you'll be able to go to Japan gran will be able to help again. We can all go together."

They could almost hear Hermione pout at the other end and Lady Longbottom sniffed slightly but remained quiet otherwise. "Anyway, I'll bring you something and we'll keep in contact by Owl Post of course. So, what will you be doing this Christmas?"

She launched into a story about an annual family tradition taking the Grangers to France to visit family. The bushy haired Gryffindor complained a little more about the unfairness of it all but remained excited about visiting her cousins. She looked forward to skiing, which she was quite good at, and was very excited about the food. This had amused Haruto a little since Hermione always talked about how food obsessed Ronald Weasley seemed to be. "And you will keep in touch, right Haruto?"

Haruto sighed. Hermione still didn't use a suffix at the end of his name, even after he explained that it meant that they knew each other almost intimately. "I will Hermione-chan," the raven head said, sharing a tired smile with Neville. "You gave me your address. It will take a while for post to reach you from Japan, but when I send a message to Neville when he's at Hogwarts I will send one for you too."

They spoke a little bit more about Haruto and Neville's upcoming trip and the changes they were going to face. Hermione had sworn not to talk about it with anyone apart from Neville when they would go back to school. Since she wouldn't be in contact with anyone else from the Wizarding World, Lady Longbottom had deemed it save to let Hermione in on the fact that Haruto would not be returning to Britain after this trip.

"Stay safe Haruto," Hermione whispered when it was time to say goodbye. "I will see you back at school Neville. And be sure to bring me something nice, because I'm bringing you something too." And with that she abruptly hung up the phone. It seemed that she was just as socially awkward as she was before.

…_end flashback_…

When they finally left the plane, Haruto felt dead on his feet. Even if he had slept quite a bit on the plane, the raven head was emotionally drained for finally being back in his country. The airhostess handed him and Neville a small bag of sweets as they left and he had to fight not to give her a hug. He did bow as low as he could without insulting her and thanked her from the bottom of his heart. She giggled a little and wished him luck.

Waiting for their luggage seemed to be taking ages and by the time they were finally standing in the arrival hall, Haruto felt ready to burst. The familiar Japanese language surrounded him everywhere. When he looked back he saw Neville staring up at the signs in awe and fear. Lady Longbottom looked unimpressed like always but she seemed almost amused at the hustle and bustle of the airport life. The raven head took to leading them through the arrival hall and towards the single café at the airport. The moment he noticed the person he was looking for he froze. Haruto was sure his heart stopped when he saw that familiar overall, the bandana with grey hairs spiking out from underneath and those big violet coloured eyes.

"Jii-chan," he whispered. Neville placed a hand on his shoulder, successfully snapping Haruto out of his daze. Green eyes met blue and a wide smile suddenly spread across the raven head's face. "It's Jii-chan."

"I believe he is waiting, Haruto-san," Augusta Longbottom said softly from behind Neville and she nodded encouragingly. With a cry of happiness which startled some around them, Haruto ran the last few meters and flew into familiar arms. "_My, my Haruto, how you have grown since you were away_," Sugoroku said in a slightly raspy voice as he hugged his adopted grandchild close. Haruto buried himself into the older man, taking in the familiar scent of dust and tea and letting tears fall freely to soak into his grandfather's clothing. "_There, there my child let me have a look at you_."

Sugoroku inspected his grandson with a critical eye, rubbing away the tears which spilled down Haruto's cheeks. "_You look well Haruto_," he said with a small smile. "_Everything went well I trust_?" The raven head nodded, unable to find his voice now that he was with his grandfather again. "_Come here child_." And they hugged again tightly.

"_I've missed you so much Jii-chan_," Haruto whispered into the man's clothing. "_You and Onii-san_."

"Aa and we've missed you too."

…

The journey towards home in the car was filled with chatter. Neville and Lady Longbottom had been quickly introduced and Sugoroku was now trying to keep the conversation in English so they wouldn't feel left out. Haruto understood this and was happy to translate the few things Sugoroku didn't understand or when he couldn't get a point across correctly. Working with professor Hawkins had helped him at first and raising Haruto had been good practice as well, but ever since the raven head had learned Japanese only that had been spoken in the house. It meant that some words got mixed up or lost in his vocabulary.

Sugoroku took them to the Kame Game Shop and Haruto let out a small cry of happiness when the house came into view. He jumped out of the car just as it stopped and pulled Neville with him in his excitement. The raven head gave his fellow Gryffindor a grand tour of everything good that made out the Game Shop and the rooms above. Asking quick permission from his grandfather, Neville was dragged upstairs by the suddenly energetic and enthusiastic Haruto.

The two elderly people were left with indulging smiles and the shop keeper ended up leading the Head of Longbottom House through his humble shop and towards the living room. "Would you like tea Augusta-san," he asked graciously, relieved to hear the familiar stumbling around upstairs again. She graciously accepted and spoke a little more about her correspondence with Haruto.

Haruto and Neville were currently carrying a few of the raven head's things up to his room. "So where is your brother?" Neville asked a little hesitant. Haruto smiled back widely. His mood had changed so rapidly over the past few hours that it was hard to keep up with him at times. Now that the little ex-Gryffindor was back in his own home again Haruto just felt content. "Still in school," the little raven head replied. "School won't be out before the Winter Solstice and will start again soon after."

Neville frowned at that, but didn't question it. There were things in Japanese customs he just didn't understand, but it must be the same for Haruto as well. The blonde stifled a yawn and blinked. It must be the jetlag. "Are you tired Neville-kun?" Haruto asked innocently. The raven head looked tired himself but was smiling despite the fact. Neville was sure that the smile wouldn't leave even when the raven head went to sleep.

"Come on," Haruto said and he tugged on the blonde's sleeve to get the older boy off of his bed. "We'll have some tea and then maybe you could get some sleep." It sounded like a good idea and both boys travelled down to the living area. "Jii-chan can we get some tea as well?" Haruto asked. It felt slightly strange to talk to his grandfather in English, but he knew that it would only be that way until Neville and his grandmother left.

"Of course child, there you are," Sugoroku answered and he filled two more cups with some hot tea. "Augusta-san has been telling me about the letters you've been sending her."

Haruto nodded and smiled a little. "Longbottom Obaa-san has been helping me with getting me back home. I also talked to Bones-san about staying here. She gave me some paperwork we need to sign so she can… uhm…" The raven head frowned a little, turning to Lady Longbottom.

"It is so the Headmaster cannot force you back to Hogwarts," Augusta said briskly but kindly. "Since Haruto here has already started the school year Dumbledore is under the impression that he can keep the child there for the full seven years it will usually take to complete Hogwarts. Even if the Potions Master promised that Haruto could return to his home when he didn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore, the Headmaster seems to think he can lawfully keep the child there."

Sugoroku frowned. "It sounds like this Headmaster only cares for himself and not my grandson."

"I have been wondering about Dumbledore's motives in keeping the child at Hogwarts," Augusta confessed. She glanced at her own grandson who was sitting sleepily at the table drinking his tea. Haruto was following the conversation with a little frown on his face. "Ever since Neville wrote to me about the Troll entering the school I have been making my own enquiries. It looks as if Dumbledore has been steadily drowning in his own power. But now with Amanda on my side I can work with a few different departments on some changes."

She sounded quite ominous when she said this and for some reason Haruto couldn't help but grin a little. He quickly stifled a yawn, but Neville had no such luck. The blonde was almost falling asleep where he sat. "I think it is time for us to take a short nap," Augusta said with a fond smile. "We shall retreat to our hotel until tomorrow I think."

Haruto started to protest weakly but Sugoroku ruffled his grandson's hair fondly. "I will give you two a ride there, shall I," and he stood, popping his back a little as he did. "I think Haruto-chan could do with a little bit of sleep too." And with the promise of meeting up again tomorrow for some sightseeing, Haruto moved upstairs back to his room for some much needed sleep.

…

Haruto stirred when someone entered his room. He opened his eyes and blinked to adjust his vision. "Hello Otouto," a familiar voice spoke and the raven head was instantly awake. He shot up in his bed and flung himself at his brother. "Onii-san," Haruto whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. Breathing in the familiar scent and feeling comforting arms wrap around his waist. "Haruto," Yuugi whispered, tightening his grip on the still smaller boy. "Shh Haruto, it's alright. You're safe here and you're not going anywhere."

"I've missed you so much Onii-san!" Haruto cried. "It was so scary in that big castle. There were Shadows everywhere and the sensei's were really weird and the others students were even weirder. There were strange creatures and I even fought with a Troll and there were ghosts there. The hat said that I shouldn't be there and even the ghosts agreed, but when I tried to come back here Snape-sensei kept saying that I couldn't even if he promised."

Yuugi frowned as he held his little brother, guiding the raven head back to the bed and letting his continue his rant for now. "I met Neville-kun at the feast and he reminded me of you. He was so nice to me and tried to understand. The Weasley twins were always helping when they could but their little brother is always fighting with Draco-san. The other students were constantly looking at me like they were expecting something from me and on the last day of October they celebrate Halloween. I learned that my real parents died on that day, but they celebrate it like nothing ever happened. When I came back from the kitchens Hermione-chan was attacked by a huge Troll. It smelled really bad and I was so scared but Akio, which is Chaos Command Magician, he saved me and helped save Hermione-chan. Since then Hermione-chan has been following us around and helping Neville and me in our studies. She keeps shouting at Weasley-san though when he tries to fight with Draco-san again."

They shifted and Haruto looked up at his big brother. "I don't like it when they fight," he whispered and Yuugi smiled softly down at him.

"I understand," Yuugi whispered softly and squeezed his brother's shoulder comfortably. "I do not like it when my friends fight with anyone either."

"They keep saying strange things," Haruto continued burying himself a little bit deeper into his brother's side. "And they seem to expect so much from me, like I'm someone else in their eyes. No one but a few wanted to get to know the real me. I felt so lonely for so long. I really missed you and Jii-chan, I even missed helping out in the shop."

Yuugi chuckled softly. "You must have really missed it here if you missed helping out in the shop."

Haruto chuckled as well and they let a comfortable silence fall between them. "I have missed it here though," the raven head sighed softly. "When Neville finally said I could use his owl to send you a message I was so happy."

Yuugi nodded. "I remembered the first time I noticed the owl. I was with Jonouchi and Ryuu at the time and they were just as surprised as I was. That was until I remembered the owl which brought your Hogwarts letter. I was so happy to have finally been contacted by you and I think my friends realised how important it was too. They want to meet you, you know."

The raven head blushed and fidgeted nervously. "What if they don't like me?"

Yuugi tugged at his brother's chin so blue/violet eyes could stare into green ones. "They will love you," he said almost forcefully. "I'm pretty sure they will. Anzu loves you and so do I." He stopped and swallowed, suddenly nervous. "There's also someone else…"

Haruto looked at his brother expectantly. "I want you to meet someone who's been helping me with some things and I've been helping him as well. It's a little complicated though." Yuugi hesitated again. "Do you remember that Puzzle I was trying to complete before you left?" Haruto nodded slowly, the memory of the dark Shadow making him shiver slightly with worry and anxiety. "I finished it."

Green eyes widened in fright. "It's not as bad as you think," Yuugi quickly continued. "There is indeed a Spirit inside the Puzzle, but he's simply lost. He doesn't remember who he was or how he ended up inside the puzzle. Mou Hitori no Boku has been helping me too."

Haruto gaped at his big brother. "Other…"

"Me, yes. It's was a little confusing at first but I think it suits him since he shares my mind at body when I wear the Puzzle." The raven head looked around to but he didn't see the finished Puzzle anywhere. "Yami promised to wait until you're ready. He knows how sensitive you are for the Shadows, the fact that you already sensed him when the Puzzle hadn't been completed just proves that. So he promised to wait, giving you as much time as you need."

Haruto felt a little puzzled at that. The Shadow he had felt inside the Puzzle had felt menacing, if a little confused, when the Puzzle had been in pieces. But the way Yuugi spoke of the Spirit made him sound understanding and friendly, like his big brother. Before Haruto could figure out how he felt about it all, his stomach growled loudly.

Yuugi chuckled and stood, tugging his brother to follow. "Come on, let's get something to eat," the older boy said, brushing his blonde bangs out of his face. "You don't have to decide now. Think about it and tell me when you're ready, okay?"

The raven head nodded in relief, happy that he wouldn't have to decide now on meeting the Spirit which resided inside the Puzzle. "You know Onii-san. There is one thing I will miss about Britain."

The freshman raised an eyebrow while exiting the bedroom. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Something delicious called _treacle tart_!"

**A/N: Sorry no Yami yet. I didn't want to squeeze everything in one chapter so I decided on this. DON'T BE MAD, PLEASE!**

***I based this on my own flight to Singapore which took between eleven and twelve hours (I don't remember the exact time since it was like 6 years ago). Since the year is 1991 I'm not to sure about long distance flights around that time. I think they would have a flight plan for Britain-Japan flights, but I couldn't find anything to confirm this. Basically I'm making it so.**

****umeboshi are pickled Ume plums.**

**And now counts the warning: blood, gore and a very evil Yami! (Enjoy!)**

…**cut-scene…**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office trying to unstick two lemon drops when suddenly his resident Potions Master came running into the room. The dark haired man scurried into the room and crouched behind the Headmasters chair. "Severus, my boy, even if I would not mind your company I would like to know why you are currently sitting _behind_ my chair."

"I don't care what you say," Severus hissed, clearly distraught. "You can fix this."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School turned to look at his Potions Master. "Fix what, my boy?" Before Severus could reply and evil chuckle echoed through the Headmaster's office. "_Tisk, tisk_," a voice came in a strange, echoing kind of sound. It was as if the person was standing in a cave, in a cave, in a cave. "It looks like the _bat_ flew to his favourite _cave_. Maybe his _majesty_ would be so kind as to let me finish with my first _victim_ before I come back?"

Dumbledore frowned, placing the two sticky lemon drops back into his bowl. "Now, now I will have no such talk here. Show yourself so we can deal with this situation accordingly."

The voice chuckled again and Dumbledore supressed a shudder. "I will never forgive you for this Dumbledore," the Potions Master hissed. The voice tsk'ed again and suddenly a teenager appeared in the middle of the office. The lights flickered eerily before dying slowly. Only the fireplace was left as their only source of light and it through patterns of the office walls. Long Shadows of all shapes and sizes, all with grinning mouths and glowing red eyes.

"Now my child, what seems to be the problem," Dumbledore asked as if he was speaking to a five-year-old. The teenager looked like no student he had ever seen in his school before. His dark hair was sticking upwards in five points like a star and the way the light shone it caused an almost purple glow. Blonde streaks which seemed to be part of his bangs, pointed in three beams upwards. His face was pale, but healthy unlike the Potions Master and dark purple eyes were laced with red. The teenager licked his lips in anticipation and while the child looked like he couldn't be older then thirteen, his voice sounded as old as the Headmaster's own.

"Problem _Headmaster_?" the teenager hissed menacingly and the pendant he wore glittered in the fire light, giving his eyes a more sinister glow. "The problem is that you kidnapped by little brother. You forced him here and kept him against his wishes. Now that he is safe I have come to punish you and the _bat_ for taking him."

The knife came out of nowhere and if the teenagers aim hadn't been slightly off, Dumbledore was sure that his head would have been split in two. Now all he had was a shallow cut on his cheek and a damaged chair. The knife, which had been imbedded deeply into the wooden surface, had caused Severus to squeak and fall backwards. "Take it your _majesty_," the teen hissed, letting another knife appear out of thin air. "And let us play a little _Game_."

Dumbledore shivered at the mere mention of the promise. It was strange that he would feel such fear over a game, if that was all it was. "And what if I were to refuse?" the old Headmaster asked, loosening the knife before freeing it from the wood. A few drops of his blood fell on his hand. The drops glistened like rubies in the light of the fire and Dumbledore resisted the urge to lick them off of his hand.

The teenager chuckled darkly. "Oh I think you will accept this _Game_ of chance when you will see what you can win." A bag flew through the air and landed on the headmaster's desk, falling open in the process and spilling a bit of its contents on the wooden surface. Small ruby drops, the size of the Headmaster's candy, rolled between the paperwork and against inkpots and quills. The red colour illuminated the old Headmaster's face and a greedy expression appeared for a split second before it disappeared again.

"I accept."

…

Severus Snape stared with horror at his old employer as he lay across the desk. Lifeless eyes stared unseeingly at the wall, hand closed tightly around tiny pieces of glass. Blood was still flowing freely from the wounds which would have formed from the Headmasters desperate grab at the shards. Blood was dripping onto the surface of the wooden desk, being soaked up by the paperwork which littered the desk. The blood still gushed a little out of the man's mouth, gravity doing its work.

The teenager took a step back, wiping the blood from his knife before carefully gathering up his cards. "Murderer," Severus spoke softly, still staring at his old mentor. "How could you kill him like that?" The teen raised a single questioning eyebrow. "You saw it yourself," the boy spoke calmly. "The Headmaster killed himself. Unable to except his loss he tried to swallow the shards of glass before stabbing himself through his already weakened heart."

Burning dark eyes focused themselves on the teenager. "You made him," the Potions Master hissed. "I don't know how you did it, but you tricked the Headmaster somehow into believing those shards were something else."

Crimson eyes focused on the Potions Master and Severus supressed a shiver. The teenager wiped a few specs of blood from his face. "Would you like to try and bring him back?" the question was nothing more then a whisper, but the tone was more terrifying then even the memory of the Dark Lord's voice. "Or is there something else you _desire_? Something else you would like to _prove_? Maybe that you could defeat this _dunderhead_ who took down your employer?"

Severus twitched in annoyance and anticipation. A toothy grin spread on the teenager's face making him looked faintly like the devil incarnate. Something else appeared in front of them. They seemed to be Potions ingredients of the highest quality and in the middle stood a small bag with bottles, a silvery substance inside. "These are…"

"Memories," the Potions Master spoke greedily. "And these ingredients are amazing. What are the rules?" The toothy grin became a little bit wider.

…

Yami carefully tucked away his cards and bend down to pull loose the knife out of the Potions Master's chest. He sighed sadly and shook his head. "So close Master Bat and yet so far away." Glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling, bits of organ sticking out of his mouth. Yami shuddered and turned away from the sight. The Headmaster had as least stabbed himself. The Potions Master had basically disembowelled himself and tried to eat his own organs before going for the heart.

Turning himself fully away from the dead, Yami finally noticed the paintings on the wall. Horrified and stunned into silence, the occupants watched him wearily. None dared to speak or even move to call for help. Not that it had been possible the Shadows had prevented anyone from leaving the office. "Here this occupants of Hogwarts castle," Yami spoke in a tone he had not used in thousands of years. All portraits focussed on the once ruler of Egypt. "Your Headmaster and Potions Master have been judged by the Ancient Powers and have been sentenced. They have taken their own lives out of greed and cannot be reborn. They are banned, doomed to walk the Shadowy Path for eternity. If any Wizard or Witch shows ill will towards me or my family again, they will face the same judgement. You have been warned!"

And with that Yami disappeared in a swirl of Shadows and Darkness.

**(This last bit does not mean that Dumbledore and Snape died in the actual story. Unfortunately I still need them alive.) **


	11. Prince of the Shadowy Realm

**A/N: Thank you all, my lovely people, for reviewing! People seemed a little confused about the cut scene I put at the end. Like I said before it was never supposed to be part of the original story line. I didn't want to make Yami as vicious as Yami Bakura or Malik, but someone asked so I delivered. Had a lot of fun writing it as well :P So, for the last time, it wasn't really part of the story!**

**About pairings… *sigh* I seriously don't know. HARUTO IS ONLY ELEVEN PEOPLE! He's still so cute and innocent! I'm already started with developing Yuugi and Yami's relationship and I haven't even thought about the other's yet! Let alone Haruto WHO IS ONLY ELEVEN! If people are going to continue asking about his pairing I'm going to pair him off with Rebecca just to be annoying. :P But I value your input. (I'm thinking I'm becoming an overprotective mother. Haruto's my baby!)**

**Vikuppy, you asked about Hedwig. I'm not really sure how to put her into the story. I could make her a card or something, but I'm not sure if Haruto would keep an owl. I'll think about it a little more.**

**Without further ado, on with the story ;)**

**Chapter 10  
Prince of the Shadowy Realm**

When Haruto woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was his brother sleeping soundly next to him. The raven head smiled softly and pushed himself a little bit closer to the older boy. The teenager stirred a little before freeing his arm and draping it over his little brother, pulling the smaller boy a little closer. They stayed like that, Haruto safely tucked into Yuugi's warm embrace, until they both grew a little restless. "Did you sleep well?" Yuugi asked softly, startling the little raven head out of his sleepy state.

Haruto nodded into his brother's chest. "No more nightmares," he said softly, relishing in the comfort Yuugi was giving him. "I hope you slept good too Onii-san."

Yuugi squeezed his shoulders softly. "Better then I have done these past three months. It's good to have you back Otouto."

"It's good to be back," Haruto whispered. "And I'm never leaving again. I hate being so far away from home, from you and Jii-chan."

Yuugi kissed the top of his brother's head. "Don't worry," the older boy whispered. "You're not going anywhere again."

A comfortable silence fell between them before Haruto giggled a little. "I'm going to school soon and you'll be at school as well. Unless you want to lock us in this room forever?"

Green eyes looked up into blue ones and Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's!" Haruto looked a little confused. "Let's stay in this room forever! Then we don't have to worry about anything ever again. We can stay together forever."

While Haruto could tell that his brother was joking, the raven head couldn't help but feel that Yuugi wanted it to be true. So the little Wizard shook his head. "We can't," he said softly, but kindly. "Jii-chan would miss us. Your friends would miss you. And once I go to school too I'm sure that Chiyoko-sensei would drag me out of bed again, should I decide to stay in this room." Yuugi chuckled again. "That and you have someone you want to introduce me to apart from your friends. Someone important."

Yuugi tensed a little and pulled away out of the comfortable embrace to study his little brother's face. He had thought that Haruto would take at least another day to make up his mind about meeting Yami, but those green eyes only showed a willingness he had seen but a few times. "If you're sure," Yuugi said looking for any sign of uncertainty.

When Haruto nodded the older boy gave a slight nod in return, untangled himself completely and stood. "If you're absolutely sure."

"I am," Haruto said, smiling confidently. "I want to meet this Other You."

With one last look, Yuugi turned and exited his little brother's room only to tiptoe across the landing to his own room. "Mou Hitori no Boku," he whispered reaching for his Puzzle. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

Placing the Puzzle around his neck, it glowed a little and Yuugi felt the familiar presence of Yami settling into his mind. It felt like coming home. "Yuugi, thank you for trusting me in meeting your little brother," Yami said, locking eyes with him. The Spirit reached out and touched the arm of his counterpart, crimson eyes flashing darkly before it was driven out.

Yuugi shook his head. "It's Haruto you need to thank," he whispered with a shy smile. "He's really grown while being away."

The Spirit smiled and touched the shorter boy's cheek in a caring gesture making Yuugi blush. "You've grown too," Yami said caringly. "More then you realise." They stood in silence for a while, neither making a move before Yuugi finally snapped out of his daze. "Let's go," the smaller boy said and with a smile he moved back towards his Otouto's room. He knocked before entering quietly.

Haruto was nervous but trying very hard not to let it show. He knew that this was important and his brother was probably just as nervous as he was. So when Yuugi returned, clutching the Golden Puzzle hanging around his neck, Haruto tensed slightly before letting out a long breath to relax. Shadows creeped up around his big brother's ankles, circling the short fifteen-year-old who seemed not to notice them. Yuugi remained standing by the door, seemingly having a quiet conversation with himself as his lips moved but no sound was made.

"Haruto," Yuugi whispered, finally focussing on his brother. Haruto looked at his big brother expectedly though he was still wary of the Shadows which were following him. It was still dark outside so the only light came from the moon, which was filtered because of the curtains. "Are you ready for this?"

The raven head nodded, trying not to let his weariness show. "I want to meet him." He fidgeted a little, unsure of how to ask about the Shadows. Maybe he should ask if Kuriboh was allowed to join him for this. Haruto bowed his head, a blush of shame spreading over his paling cheeks. "Is it okay if… well, could you keep standing there?"

Tense, Haruto waited for his brother's reaction, feeling the Shadows swell around them. They were climbing his walls and festering in every corner of his room. They stayed away from the bed though, something Haruto was thankful for. His brother shifted and the scraping of a chair told the raven head that Yuugi would not be sitting beside him. Haruto felt slightly disappointed but this was what he had asked for and he was happy that his big brother respected his wish.

"Is this alright?" an older voice asked and Haruto's head snapped up as he zeroed in on his big brother. The changes were small, but for someone who knew Yuugi they were clear as day. The short fifteen-year-old was taller, his hair messier and a few blonde bangs had blasted upwards, mixing with his dark hair. His expression had changed as well. The worried but innocent expression was replaced by a more serious and dangerous expression. The colour of his eyes had changed as well. They were more purple then blue now, with a crimson shine which glittered in the light of the moon. There was something comforting about this older persona too. It was almost like Haruto had gained another older brother.

Haruto nodded. "That's fine," he whispered softly. He fidgeting with his nightshirt, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "It's not that I don't want you close. It's just that the Shadows, the scary ones, are drawn to you. Without Kuriboh or Akio I don't think I could stand being close to them."

"It's alright little one," the Spirit said in a comforting tone and Haruto looked up to watch a frown adorning his brother's face. "I am not too sure how to get rid of them and I am sorry that they seem to be troubling you this much. I have heard Yuugi talk about your sensitivity towards those you call Shadows but I never would have imagined that you would be troubled by them because of me."

The discomfort and honest disappointment on his face was enough for Haruto to want to run and hug this older man, but the raven head remained where he was. "It's not your fault," the eleven-year-old said with an comforting smile. "The Shadows have been bothering me since before I came to Japan. I've been seeing them for as long as I can remember. I am sorry for letting them scare me enough to not want to sit beside you."

"You have nothing to apologize for little one," the Spirit said with an understanding smile of his own. "Let's ignore them for now in favour of getting to know each other better. It's nice to finally meet you Haruto. You may call me Yami or something else if you wish."

Haruto grinned widely. "It's good to meet you too, Prince of the Shadowy Realm."

Yami blinked, clearly surprised, before chuckling softly.

…

Talking to Yami had felt strange, but nice. Sometimes it felt like he was talking to his brother, while at other times it was like talking to a different person entirely. Yami was a different person of course, no one could deny it and if they did then they didn't really know his big brother. Haruto had to admit that Yami scared him a little, but that was with everyone who was new. The raven head was reminded of Draco, who sometimes used insults and aggression to get his way because he didn't know how else to get another's attention. If the Spirit was anything like the blonde Slytherin then he would need to learn how to interact with people without making them feel threatened or angry.

Haruto trudged down the stairs, dilly-dallying a little as he tried to make up his mind before he reached the kitchen. Did he like Yami enough to accept the Spirit as he shared Yuugi's body? The older Spirit seemed to take great care in not offending Yuugi or using his body for anything but playing games. His behaviour towards Yuugi was honourable even if the Spirit had a slightly sadistic streak. Not that Haruto could confirm this, it was just something he noticed when he had talked to Yami.

"Ah good morning Haruto," Sugoroku said cheerfully when his adopted grandson walked into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

The raven head nodded, letting himself drop on one of the chairs, a content smile on his face. "I did," he replied softly thanking his grandfather for breakfast. "Onii-san stayed with me so I wouldn't have any nightmares and it helped. I went straight to sleep."

"That's good to hear," his grandfather replied with a smile, sitting down opposite his grandson. "I received a call late last night from Lady Longbottom. She said she would come round with her grandson around ten this morning. It will give us some time to plan the day and fill out that paperwork you brought with you."

Haruto perked up a little. "Can I take Neville-kun to the Temple, and the Arcade, and the shopping district, oh and the new school. And maybe even Onii-san's school, and the park, and the museum."

Sugoroku chuckled at the raven head's excited stream of words. "Remember that they are going to be here for two full weeks. You can go to all those places and teach Neville-kun about the latest games before he has to leave for Britain again." He leaned across the table and ruffled through those raven locks, earning an even wider smile then the previous one.

Green eyes turned to look at the entrance of the room when rushing steps came to a quick halt. Yuugi was standing in the doorway looking quite exhausted even if he had just woken up. His school uniform had been badly fastened and his hair was even messier then usual. The Puzzle was dangling on its rope from his hand and his schoolbag was slung over one shoulder. It made for quite a comical sight and Haruto chuckled softly. "Good morning Onii-san."

"Aa, good morning Jii-chan, Otouto." Yuugi dropped his bag by the door and placed his Puzzle on top, before rushing to grab his lunch. "I'm late, so no time for breakfast. I'll be back around four and I promised the other's I would introduce you to them Haruto, so if you don't mind?"

"Ii, that's fine," Haruto said, shaking his head with a soft smile. "Is it okay if Neville-kun is here to meet them as well?"

Yuugi stopped to look at his little brother, his hand hanging over a piece of toast. "Aa, of course. I want to meet this Neville-kun as well. Anyone who helps my brother is good in my books." And with a final wave, he ruffled through Haruto's hair before rushing out the door, piece of toast between his teeth. Haruto giggled. "Onii-san is busy."

"Aa, he sure is," Sugoroku said with a chuckled. "Let's finish breakfast and then we can restock the shop. There's a new game you'll like. I can explain it to you while we wait for the Longbottom's to arrive."

…

Neville chuckled as Haruto explained the game, talking about as fast as Hermione did when she got excited. "We can set up a Dungeons and Dragons game at some point, but it would be more fun if we had more players. We could play this new game for now. It's called Capsule Monsters Chess. I think this could actually be fun to take back with you. It might give Weasley-san a new challenge so he won't want to fight Draco-san all the time."

The blonde Gryffindor snorted. "Ron's attention span might be just about big enough for that. He likes chess anyway, but if it would challenge him enough to stop fighting Draco…" He looked at the pieces Haruto was placing on the board. Taking one, he studied it up close. "That's Toppo," Haruto explained. "He has two abilities. He can fly and use the nose balloon." The raven head proceeded to tell his friend about the rules and the abilities of every piece. After that they set up the board but were unsure about starting up a game. It would only be about twenty minutes until Yuugi would be back.

Sugoroku and Augusta were sitting in the kitchen, going over the paperwork Madam Bones had send along with the raven head. They had a direct view from the kitchen into the living room so they could keep an eye on the two eleven-year-olds. So when Haruto fell silent in the middle of his excited explanation, both adults looked up in confusion. Neville was staring sadly at his best friend when those expressive green eyes turned blank.

Haruto knew exactly when his _absence_ hit and even while he tried to fight it at first, realizing it was useless was a hard thing to accept. He watched his friend get blurred out of his vision, darkness circle around him and closing in on him, swallowing him whole. He returned to a familiar place inside the darkness. That dark wide space inside the Shadow Realm where he had first met Akio. Haruto stepped forward, empty of all emotion again as he walked around the Shadow Realm.

Kuriboh joined him at some point, bouncing along side of him as Haruto continued to walk in a calm pace. "Kuri," the hairy creature purred just as the Chaos Command Magician appeared before them. Haruto stopped walking and greeted the creature with a slight nod. The Monster nicknamed Akio bowed before straightening again. "It seems like you have met the soul which resides inside the Millennium Puzzle," Chaos Command Magician spoke calmly, joining them as the other two continued their walk around the Realm. "What do you think of him Haruto-sama?"

The raven head shifted his green gaze towards Akio before moving back to the road ahead. "At the present I feel nothing," he answered in a monotone voice. Kuriboh bounced around them in amusement. "Learning about Yami, my first reaction was worry. I had felt a disturbing presence inside the pieces of that Puzzle ever since I learned of its existence. It is why my initial reaction was worry. Now that I have spoken with the Spirit I see that I was worrying too much. My brother is strong and will change the Prince just like he has changed me and everyone around him. Onii-san has a good heart, he will survive."

Akio nodded. "The Vassal is indeed very strong and kind hearted. He will be good for our Prince." They continued to walk in silence for a while and Haruto watched impassively as Shadows turned into shapes turned into Monsters. Monsters he recognised from the card game his grandfather had only just shown him. "Master," Chaos Command Magician said, interrupting Haruto's silent gazing. "Will you summon us to fight alongside the Vassal?"

Haruto remained silent, unable to answer in his current state, so he continued to stare at the gathering Monsters. It was as if they were waiting for something or someone (him) to say or do something, anything. Maybe that was why they were all here, trapped in this dark realm all to wait for someone to show them kindness, a reason to exist again. So they could get their own personalities, their own masters and keepers. Someone they could protect until their would disappear with that person.

"I am worrying everyone," the little raven head said. "I need to wake again. I will summon you once more." And with that the world around him cleared. The Shadows were driven away by the sudden invasion of light and the Monsters around him blurred and disappeared when the Darkness was pushed away from his mind.

The first thing Haruto noticed was that he was leaning against someone. The body was warm and comforting. Someone very familiar was acting as his cushion, or chair which ever point of view you took. "I heard you went to the new school today Haruto-chan," his big brother whispered comfortingly in his ear and Haruto's breathing instantly relaxed again. The raven head wanted to snuggled into the comforting warmth but refrained from doing so when he realised they were still in the living room. And they were not alone.

"Aa," Haruto whispered, showing awareness. A few people sighed in relief but he paid them no mind. "And we went to the park as well. Tomorrow we are going to the Temple and the Museum. Wanna come?"

Yuugi chuckled softly and combed with his hand through his brother's hair. "I still have to go to school," he replied softly, shifting his weight ever so slightly. "But we can go for Winter Solstice and this weekend we'll go to the Arcade. Neville-kun told me about your promise playing Dungeons and Dragons."

The raven head blushed, fidgeting slightly in his brother's embrace. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I understand if you and your friend don't want to."

"It's alright little guy," a new voice interrupted them and Haruto looked up. An unfamiliar blonde was standing next to an equally unfamiliar brunette, who was standing next to Anzu. The girl was rolling her eyes before smiling kindly at Haruto. "It's good to see you again Haruto-chan."

Haruto smiled shyly at the only girl in the room. You could hardly call Lady Longbottom a 'girl' when you saw her sitting elegantly in one of the chairs, sipping tea. "It's good to see you again as well Anzu-san. Thank you for looking out for my brother."

Anzu chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She seemed to relax under his green gaze, like she had been expecting to get scolded for her behaviour. "You're most welcome Haruto-chan."

"When did I need looking out for?" Yuugi asked with a pout, tickling his little brother's sides. Haruto quickly beat his brother's hands away, laughing as the tickling sensation travelled through his body. The two brothers grinned at each other when they broke apart, eyes sparkling with mirth. They were finally back together and they couldn't be happier. Haruto took Yuugi's hand, settling back into a comfortable position on the floor. "So who are the other's?" the raven head said, turning green eyes to the tall blonde and brunette.

"The blonde is Jonouchi and the one standing next to him is Honda," Yuugi said, pointing to the individuals in question. Both boys waved cheerfully at Haruto. "Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun this is my Otouto Haruto." The short fifteen-year-old gave them a sharp glare which clearly said that if they ever hurt Haruto he would make them suffer. "Ryou will be by later. He had some things to take care of at school before coming over."

"I'd like to meet him as well," Haruto said, oblivious to the glare send towards the two friends. The sixteen-year-old scratched his nose uncomfortably, feeling slightly nostalgic. Honda was chuckling softly, ruffling through the blonde's hairs. "_Oh and you have to meet Neville-kun_." The raven head turned to face his Gryffindor friend. "_Neville-kun this is my Onii-san. Onii-san this is Neville-kun. Neville-kun is in the house of the brave and he has a really cool toad! Trevor is training Neville-kun so he doesn't forget things nearly as often and makes sure he knows his way around Hogwarts_."

Neville nodded to Yuugi, extending his hand before realizing that it was probably the wrong thing to do. The short fifteen-year-old didn't mind though and shook the Gryffindor's hand with a warm smile. "_Thank you for looking after my Otouto Neville-san. I really appreciate what you did_."

"_T-that's quite alright_," Neville said shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "_I was really happy looking out for Haruto-kun. He's a good friend to have. Even if he seems to be edging Trevor on in disappearing more often_." Blue eyes zeroed in on green ones who was looking back innocently.

"_I wouldn't know what you mean Neville-kun_," Haruto said with a smile, quickly dodging any other attempt at the subject. "_Yuugi this is Longbottom Obaa-san. She helped me with everything and got me back home. Longbottom Obaa-san also got me to talk with Bones-san, who will help keep the sensei's away_."

Yuugi bowed low before the Head of Longbottom House. "_We are in your debt Lady Longbottom. I thank you for looking out for Haruto and getting him back home, where he belongs_."

"_That's more then fine my lad_," she said, gesturing for him to get up. "_It about high time that our society did some waking up, whether it was today, tomorrow or weeks from now. Haruto here gave us a chance to make those changes sooner rather than later, however undeliberately_," she added with a small wink in the raven head's direction. "_But no need to entertain an old woman who is entertained enough by your grandfather. I believe my grandson was learning how to play something called Dragon's Dungeon_?"

Neville and Haruto chuckled before turning hopeful eyes at Yuugi. "What?" the fifteen-year-old asked, looking unsure at the two Gryffindor's. Lady Longbottom took it as her queue to leave the children alone and strode into the kitchen where Sugoroku was taking drinks and snacks.

"We can't play Dungeons and Dragons with just the two of us," Haruto said, switching back into Japanese so the others wouldn't feel left out. "Anzu-san will play too, right?" And big green eyes focussed themselves on the only girl in the room. Anzu blinked, before blushing slightly when she realised she couldn't say no to the owner of those puppy dog eyes. "Of course. I think I will need to read the rules again, but if it is anything like Duel Monsters…"

Yuugi shook his head in amusement, while Jonouchi and Honda sat down next to Anzu. "Believe me, it is nothing like Duel Monsters." But before anyone else could say anything the shop bell rang. "Hello!" someone called. "Is anyone here?"

"That's Bakura," Jonouchi said, running into the shop to get their last friend. "Does this mean we're making teams?" Honda asked while Haruto and Neville started to set up the board for the game. Haruto should his head. "Not really," the raven head said, picking his favourite character which was oddly enough a wizard. "It's more like…" he fell silent when a new person entered the room. Green eyes stared up at soft blue eyes and a long white hair. The boy's complexion revealed that he was a mix between Asian and European. This one wasn't nearly as tall as Jonouchi or Honda, but he was taller then Yuugi. Then again nearly everyone was taller then his big brother.

A slight blush crept up Haruto's cheeks when the white haired boy smiled kindly at him. "Ryou-kun, you made it!" Yuugi gestured for the exchange student to sit down. "This is my Otouto and his friend, Haruto and Neville-kun." Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Haruto.

"He's the same," the raven head said, turning to his big brother. "He's got one too." And sure enough as soon as Bakura sat down the Shadows started to curl around him. They were small, like there had been a connection not long ago, but they were still there. Yuugi frowned as he stared at his friend. "Did you know?" Haruto asked uncertainly.

Yuugi nodded. "There is another Prince of the Shadow Realm?" the little raven head asked, clearly confused now as he remembered Akio's words.

Bakura chuckled, blue eyes twinkling in mirth. "Prince? More like a Thief."

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up about the Japanese language. There are a few sounds they make to agree or disagree with something.**

Aa** means yes just like **Hai

_**Ii**_** means okay, not no. That's **iie

**Before everyone get's confused and starts asking questions. *sigh* not happy with this chapter. Next one will be a time jump. In chapter 12 I want to start with Duelist Kingdom. Till next time!**


	12. Getting Ready

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! I was slightly worried about continuing when I realised that I would probably have to write a Duel Monsters dueling scene. So, without wanting to worry about it for a little while, I decided to do another Yuugi chapter. (To be honest I noticed I hadn't written anything in his point of view for quite a few chapters and couldn't think of another way to keep this interesting).  
Humour. I was listening to a song called **_**Something in the Water**_** by **_**Brooke Fraser**_** and imagined Yuugi singing this in the classroom. Dancing on table tops and his friends clapping along. **_**The things my mind comes up with sometimes**_**… :P  
Watching **_**Nightmare Before Christmas**_** (I know it's nearly Easter). Is anyone reminded of Fudge when the Major says 'but I can't make decisions without you!'?  
If Kaiba is such a dragon obsessed nutter, wouldn't he be able to get along with Hagrid? :P**

_**Dark Neko 4000**_**: You will just have to wait and see *smirks***

_**Kai19**_**: No, Haruto is not crushing on Bakura, though I must admit that is a cute pairing. Then again pairing Harry off with Ryou or Yugi is always cute :P**

_**Twilightserius**_**: I actually wanted to pair Neville off with Hermione since they will be 'sharing' Haruto as a friend and will hang out often at Hogwarts, growing closer as the years go by.**

**Chapter 11  
Getting ready**

…_A few days before Haruto's homecoming…_

Yuugi was biting his lower lip, gazing out of the window as he lost his concentration on his school work. He felt nervous and edgy, like something was about to happen to him or someone around him. _You worry too much_, Yami said in his mind. A small smile played on the Spirit's lips and he ruffled through the younger boy's hair. _Everything is going to be alright soon. I can feel it_.

In his mind he turned to Yami, his eyebrows nit together in a frown. _Mou Hitori no Boku… maybe, but what if it's not a good thing at all_?

Yami placed a comforting hand on his partner's should and gave it a gentle squeeze. _We'll know when it happens_, he said softly. _Besides, we have all our friends to count on when it turns out to be trouble_. Yuugi still felt doubtful even if he felt comforted by the older Spirit's words. _Have courage Aibou_, the Spirit continued. _All will be better soon_.

The short fifteen-year-old was brought back out of his thoughts when Ryou subtly bumped into him with his elbow. Blue eyes blinked and turned to the transfer students. The white haired Brit nodded towards the front of the room where the teacher was staring at him intently. "Sorry sensei," Yuugi said with an embarrassed grin and a blush was spreading on his cheeks. "What was the question again?"

The teacher sighed in annoyance. "I understand that there are only a few minutes left of the lesson Mutou-san but do try to pay attention." The students around him snickered and Yuugi could feel the blush spreading. "Please answer the question on the board."

"H-hai sensei," the violet eyed teen muttered before focussing on the board. "_The … today is cloudy_. The word blanked out should be '_weather_', sensei." English wasn't much of a challenge for him, but it was mandatory. Even if they were only reviewing everything from the past few months and preparing for the exams next week. It had surprised him that he and Bakura were in this class, but the teacher had already explained in the beginning that they were probably going to be placed in the fast tracked programme after the exams. It all depended on their scores.

"Very good Mutou-san," the teacher said and Yuugi silently wondered if the man was just being annoying. "Remember class that these questions will be on next weeks exams." The bell rang just as he finished his story. Thankfully it was all done now. They would probably all be stuck studying the remainder of the weekend, but al least he could look forward to his friends coming back with him to the store. They had planned an all out, all or nothing game of Duel Monsters this afternoon to let off steam before they all had to commit to their studies.

"Weekend is finally here," Ryou said as he stood and stretched leisurely.

"Depends on what you call weekend," Anzu said, walking towards them with a slight pout. "All we'll be able to do this weekend is study for the exams."

The white haired Brit let out a heavy sigh. Jonouchi and Honda were sporting similar miserable expression and the blonde patted Ryou on his back. "I know how you feel," Jonouchi said with a heavy sigh of his own. "But at least we can count on an afternoon of fun before all that studying, right Yuug?" And the taller teen ruffled through Yuugi's wild locks.

The short fifteen-year-old swatted Jonouchi's hand away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Jonouchi," he said with a whine. The blonde only chuckled, but stopped nonetheless. "Are you sure you are up for it Jonouchi-kun? I know you have been practicing, but you are still loosing to Anzu in Duel Monsters. And badly at that," he finished with a whisper.

"What was that?" Jonouchi ask, cracking his knuckles and his eyes twinkling dangerously.

Yuugi laughed uncomfortably, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Nothing, nothing at all." He still didn't trust the blonde when he got playful like that. Certainly not with that twinkle in his eyes.

"You had better start running Yuug," Jonouchi said with a playful smirk. "Run and hide well. You're going to need the extra time to think up new strategies. I will show you just how much I have grown in Duel Monsters."

Yuugi squeaked and rushed out of the classroom, laughter following all the way home. "Tadaima Jii-chan!" he called out from the front door, the shop bell chiming cheerfully through the shop.

"O-kaerinasai," Sugoroku called from the back, moving back to the counter with a large box in his hands. Yuugi quickly rushed forward to help his grandfather. "You shouldn't be carrying this Jii-chan," the short teen said in a concerned tone. "Your back has been giving you too much trouble these weeks to do any lifting. Even the doctor said so."

"Pfft," Sugoroku huffed clearly not worried about it. "What do the senseis at the hospital know? I'm in perfect health. Fit as a fiddle I tell you!" And to prove his point the grandfather of two did a few stretching exercises. It proved to be a few too many for his old body and he went ridged before quickly leaning onto the counter.

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi cried out, even more concerned then before. Yami was chuckling inside his head, finding Sugoroku's actions funny apparently, but the shorter teen was too concerned for his grandfather to scold the older boy. "You shouldn't be so reckless at your age. Leave all the heavy lifting to me."

Sugoroku waved it away, but the frown on Yuugi's face remained. "Maybe you should get some help in the shop? It would certainly make things easier for you."

Sugoroku ruffled through his grandson's hair, who was beginning to see a pattern emerge. "Don't worry about me Yuugi. I can handle things for now and I'm sure that when Haruto get's back he'll be willing to help me out again."

The short teen turned sombre, the feeling of longing returning in full force. His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much Yuugi," Sugoroku said, his face becoming even more wrinkled when the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Your brother is fine. Have faith in him and the people he trusts. Haruto will be with us on Winter Solstice, I am sure of it."

A silence stretched between them as Yuugi tried to get rid of his worries. Warm, comforting arms circled around his shoulder from behind and Yami whispered reassurances in his ear. "It's going to be fine," he echoed the Spirit's words.

…

To cheer Yuugi up his friends decided to go to the Arcade for a while before retiring to Yuugi's living room for the mock battles. The moment they entered the shop Sugoroku was waiting for them, wearing an even brighter smile then they had ever seen on him. "Jii-chan," Yuugi asked uncertainly. "Is everything alright? You didn't forget to take your pills again, did you?"

Sugoroku's smile didn't falter as he stepped forward and embraced his grandson. "Jii-chan, you're worrying me," the fifteen year old said when his grandfather refused to speak. "Did something happen? It isn't something bad is it? Did something happen to Haruto?"

Jonouchi was beside them in an instant and Anzu gasped behind them. "Don't tell me…" Ryou started, but Sugoroku simply shook his head. "You are all very kind," he said to the four friends before turning to his grandson. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Yuugi. I just received a phone call and I'm just a little bit dazed because of it. Yuugi," he continued placing a tender hand on the side of his grandsons face. "Haruto called. He'll be home on Monday."

Jonouchi caught Yuugi as he staggered sideways, holding the shorter boy upright. "Haruto…"

"Aa, he's coming home Yuugi. Haruto is coming home!" That night no-one even thought about studying as all celebrated. Their beloved Haruto was coming home! Even if Jonouchi, Honda and Ryou hadn't met the last member of the Mutou household yet, they were happy to celebrate with them. And who could resist a happy, bubbly Yuugi who hummed as he cooked a feast. Not even Yami missed the celebrations that night, happily joining in on his partner's happiness.

…_Winter Solstice_…

"Do you think he'll like this?"

_I'm sure he'll love it Aibou._

Yuugi twirled his package in his hands, biting his bottom lip in worry. "But…" Warm arms curled around him and the fifteen-year-old leaned back in Yami's embrace. _He will love no matter what you give him_, Yami whispered as he rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. _Haruto is as kind hearted as you are._

"What about you?" Yuugi whispered, breaking out of the embrace to look his partner in the eyes. Those deep crimson eyes were half hidden by shadows but Yuugi could see the sadness clear in them. _Me? I do not belong to the kind hearted, _Yami said softly.

The younger boy shook his head. "You've helped me so many times. Without you I would never have had the courage to stand up against Ushio to help Jonouchi and Honda. They would have never become my friends. Without you I'm sure we would have lost to Bakura when the evil Spirit took over his mind and trapped us in that game."

It was the Spirit's time to shake his head, taking a small step back to create some distance. _I was merely protecting the person who put me together_, Yami said softly. _I played a Yami no Game with those who harmed you, punishing them for making you miserable. Before you even became aware of me I used your body freely, nearly turning you insane as well. No little one, I do not belong to the kind hearted._

"You're wrong Mou Hitori no Boku," Yuugi said, determent to make Yami see the truth. That the older man was kind hearted and could love another as much as another could love him. Yami had turned away completely now and Yuugi would have gone after him, had Haruto not shown up at that moment. His younger brother still looked tired even if he had spent most of his time back sleeping. "Ohayou Onii-san," Haruto yawned and Yuugi instantly softened.

"Ohayou Otouto," the fifteen-year-old said, ruffling through those raven locks with a chuckle. "How did you sleep?"

Haruto swatted his hand away with a smile, his green eyes lighting up a little when he caught sight of the present in Yuugi's hands. The eleven-year-old bit his lip as he peered up at Yuugi's face. Yuugi blinked and blushed because of the intense stare. "What?"

"You two shouldn't fight," Haruto stated suddenly, catching Yuugi off guard. The older brother blinked rapidly. _How had he known_…? "I wouldn't know…" Yuugi started.

Haruto grinned. "It's okay, you two will figure it out," he said cheerfully, confusing Yuugi even further. "Can Neville-kun join us when we go to the temple? I promised him I would take him."

"Well if it's a promise then you had better keep it."

…

Yuugi yawned and tried to focus on his notes, but the day had wiped him out. Turned out Haruto did like his present, like Yami had predicted. _You could just call it a night_, the Spirit said as he materialised next to him sitting on the bed.

"I can't do that," Yuugi said. He shot a glance in the Spirit's direction. "I need to know this by the end of the week."

_But you know this_, Yami said walking over to stare down at the notes on the desk. _You know this already Yuugi, this is your best subject. You could probably do this test with your eyes closed and tied up._

"Really?" Yuugi said with a chuckle. "And how am I going to write the answers down when I'm tied up?" Something dark flashed in those crimson eyes, making Yuugi shiver ever so slightly with some strange emotion. The younger boy cleared his throat uncomfortably and returned his gaze to the mathematical problem on his page. "Besides, maths might be one of my favourite subjects but that does not mean it comes naturally."

The Spirit chuckled and combed through the younger boy's hair, earning a slight blush. _Still, studying after a night of so much fun? Even your brother was clear of mind all night_, Yami finished sighing softly. A dark look crossed his face. It was definitely a look Yuugi never wanted to see on his partner's face. He reached out a hand and cradled one side of the Spirit's face. Yami frowned, placing his own hand over Yuugi's.

"It's not your fault," Yuugi whispered. "He is not frightened of you. It's the Shadows he is frightened off." Yami turned his head away, but Yuugi would have none of it. "You're a good man Yami, no matter how sadistic you were in the beginning. You've changed."

_Changed huh_, Yami muttered. _We'll see about that. _He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and he turned to his partner again with a smile, though the sad look remained in his crimson eyes. _Anyway, we were not talking about me. You are deliberately changing the subject. Put those books away Yuugi and sleep for now._

Yuugi rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "And who's changing the subject now?" the younger teen said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll surrender for tonight. You might be right this one time. Just this _once_," he stressed when Yami got a self-indulgent smirk back on his face. "Besides, I am tired and a tired brain can't absorb any knowledge, so it would be useless to…" A soft knock interrupted Yuugi's defence monologue and he started up. "Who is it?" he whispered, making his way to his bedroom door.

"Onii-san?" Haruto whispered from the other side. "It's me. Could I… Ano, is it okay if I join you?" Yuugi blinked behind the door, slightly taken aback because of the question. Since when did his brother feel insecure about being with him? Maybe the trip to Britain had damaged the little raven head more then he had originally thought. Yuugi opened the door, careful not to let it creak as to not wake his grandfather.

Haruto was staring at his feet, hopping from the one to the other while fidgeting with his shirt. The little raven head was shivering and seemed to be holding himself back. Yuugi blinked again at the uncertain picture that Haruto made. "I-it's okay Haruto," Yuugi said and he reached out, placing his hand over his brother's fidgeting ones. Startled green eyes shot up to look at him. "You can join us if you like. I thought you would have been asleep by now."

Raven locks swayed as Haruto shook his head. "I couldn't sleep," Haruto whispered and he took his brother's hand, almost desperately clinging to it. Yuugi smiled gently and tugged his little brother into his room, closing the door behind them. The elder brother quickly dressed himself for bed before guiding his little brother to the bed. "Go on," Yuugi said with a comforting smile gesturing towards the bed. Haruto hesitated before lying down against the wall on top of the covers.

Yuugi chuckled and tugged at the blankets, lying down himself and holding up the covers. "Come on, you'll be cold like that." After one last long look into his brother's eyes, Haruto pushed himself away from the wall and towards Yuugi. The fifteen-year-old chuckled, covering them both with the blankets and wrapping his little brother into a comforting embrace.

…_a month after Neville left_…

Haruto looked miserable. Yuugi bit his lower lip as he watched his little brother push his food around his plate. He wanted to do something, anything, just to get that look off of his little brother's face. It was almost maddening to see Haruto mope around the shop or through the apartment. Jii-chan had even had a call from the school saying that Haruto was unusually down these past few days. Apparently he barely paid attention in classes and his work had been abysmal. Even the few friends he had made were starting to worry, though Haruto ignored it all in favour for spacing out and moping around.

"Are you alright Haruto child?" Sugoroku asked, looking at his second grandson in concern. "You've hardly eaten anything all week. If you want to do well in school then you have to eat."

Haruto dropped his fork, bowing his head a little lower. "I'm not really hungry," he said in a small voice. Sugoroku reached out a hand and pressed it against his adopted grandson's forehead. "You feel a little warm," he said with a frown. "Maybe you should stay home today."

The raven head looked like he wanted to protest, suddenly much more spirited then he had been all week. Haruto half raised himself before slumping back down in his seat, swaying a little. His face was suddenly flushed, his eyes puffy and red, dark bags under them. "I'm fine," he muttered softly, his green eyes cast down once more. "I can go to school."

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm sure you could try, but you'll only become worse if you go now." Haruto flinched a little, but continued to stare down at his hands. "Otouto," Yuugi whispered.

"I miss them," Haruto whispered suddenly. Sugoroku frowned and Yuugi couldn't help but look troubled either. He looked up, this time letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Yuugi fought with himself not to rush over and envelop him in a hug. They waited patiently for Haruto to continue, knowing that the raven head would not talk when pressured.

"I… I miss Neville-kun. And Hermione-chan, even if I didn't really know anything about her. She was still there to help Neville-kun and me with studying. And the twins were always making jokes and helped me when I had to go to the hospital. Even Weasley-san and Draco-san, even if they always fight with each other and Weasley-san always wants to prove himself to me. I miss them," he finished in a low whisper.

"Oh child," Sugoroku said and he combed with his hand through his grandson's hair. Haruto looked at his grandfather with a strange kind of desperation. "Is it wrong for me to miss them? I do not want to go back to that place, but it is where they are. How is it that I miss my friends, but that I never missed the relatives I lived with before coming here?"

Sugoroku pressed his hand against Haruto's cheek, wiping away the tears. "Haruto, there is nothing wrong with you for missing your friend. Even I miss some of my friends from before I retired and am in regular contact with them. I am sure that, when Yuugi would be parted with his friends, he would miss them too. It is only natural to miss those we love, Haruto."

Haruto launched himself into his grandfather's embrace, crying even louder then he had before. Yuugi looked on in worry. His grandfather's words should have comforted his little brother, not made him even more hysterical. "I miss them so much that I can't sleep and when I sleep I dream the most horrible dreams. The man with the scary red eyes who is always watching me. I thought I locking him away but in my dreams he is always there. He is hurting my friends, Yuugi's friends and you two, my family. I can never help. I'm not strong enough, always relying on others to help me. And he knows. He's planning for it, waiting for me to…"

"Shh Haruto," Sugoroku said, holding his grandson a little closer. "These are just dreams. They cannot hurt us."

"But it is so real!" Haruto wailed as he desperately clung to his grandfather, breaking Yuugi's heart. The older brother moved closer to them and hugged his family, showing his support. "It's because you are so full of love for your friends and family that you have these dreams," Yuugi said softly. "You are afraid that we will get hurt and that you won't be able to hurt, especially now that Neville-kun and your other friends are this far away. But Otouto, your friends will always be with you, no matter how far apart you are."

"But…" Haruto continued. They broke apart, both Sugoroku and Yuugi looking at the youngest member of their small family. "Haruto child, it isn't wrong to feel scared for those that you love," Sugoroku said kindly. "Tell you what. I'm going to call both your schools and I'm going to keep the store closed today. We are going to have a little family quality time and maybe get some letters written."

Yuugi chuckled. "You do realise that, when you call me in sick, we will be invaded by a 'get well' party by the end of the day."

Twinkling eyes which looked so much like his own turned to Yuugi. "Then we have enough time to prepare," Sugoroku said with a smile. "Go back to bed for a while Haruto, you look like you need some more sleep. Your brother and I will take care of a few things so we can organise a small outing for today."

Green eyes looked at them expectantly and Yuugi smiled, reassuring the raven head that it was alright. "Go on, we can't have you falling asleep on us today because you're not feeling well." Haruto still looked a little uncertain, but nodded anyways before leaving the room. "Come Yuugi," Sugoroku said with a cheerful smile, something Yuugi couldn't help but return. "We have some planning to do."

…_6 weeks later_…

"Duel Monsters is really starting to take off," Haruto said cheerfully through the phone. Yuugi looked over at his little brother. The raven head had been a lot more cheerful ever since that day six weeks ago. Writing those letters to his friends and having a day completely devoted to being together had been good for the little raven head, even if the shop had been invaded that evening by Yuugi's friends. Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou all visited that evening to see how Yuugi was feeling. When they had discovered that Yuugi hadn't been sick at all they had been a little disappointed in him. Jonouchi and Honda had been grumpy about the fact that Sugoroku had willingly called Yuugi in sick. When they had explained why, the four friends had instantly understood. It is why Yuugi was so thankful to his friends.

It was like they felt he was thinking about them because at that moment the shop bell chimed and Ryou and Anzu walked through the door. "Ryou-kun, Anzu-chan, ohayou!"

"Ohayou Yuugi-kun," they both chimed. "Are you ready for today?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Hai, just let me put these boxes away and then I'm done. Where are Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest while huffing a little. "They said they had something to take care off before coming to the arcade. Honestly, if those two get into trouble again I will kick their butts!" she finished with a growl.

Yuugi chuckled uncertainly and Ryou was edging away from her, looking at the girl in fright. "Anyway," the short teen muttered, quickly placing the boxes in the back and bidding his grandfather and little brother goodbye before leaving with his friends. "Your little brother looks to be doing well," Ryou commented as they made their way to the city centre.

"Yeah, Haruto is doing much better," Yuugi said with a pleased smile. "He writes to Neville-kun every week and calls Lady Longbottom every now and then with news. In turn they keep him posted about new developments. Otouto is doing well in school too. His teachers seem very pleased with his progress and even his extra studies are going well."

Yuugi referred to Haruto's magic studies as extra studies. He didn't really know what else to call them. He had heard Haruto discuss his magic studies with Lady Longbottom, describing them as totally different and the raven head had written to Neville about the differences as well. He had tried to explain it a little to Yuugi, but the older brother had confessed to not really understanding what Haruto had been trying to explain. He had seen some of the magic the raven head had to practice. It had left him feeling a little inferior, quite sure that Haruto soon didn't need to be protected at all.

"That's good to hear," Anzu said with a smile. "He really seems to be doing much better. It's good to see him smile. I've gotten so used to seeing him around the shop and the apartment that it would be strange if they were ever to take him away again. Not that we would let that happen. If they want to take him, they would have us to deal with."

_Anzu really seems to be on the warpath today_, Yami said with a smile. Yuugi chuckled, agreeing with the older man. "Even if they were to try, they wouldn't get far," the fifteen-year-old said out loud. "Bones-san and Lady Longbottom have taken care of everything in Britain and if they tried anything here they would have to go through us and Haruto's school. I don't think they would plan on causing a war just because of Haruto."

Ryou frowned. "I wouldn't know about the people at that Hogwarts school, but even I know that the English aren't that mad."

They walked in silence for a while, entering the gaming district on a comfortable pace. When they passed the Duel Monsters card shop, Ryou's eyes lit up a little. "Did you hear that Mr Crawford is organising a Duel Monsters tournament?"

"Hai," Yuugi nodded with a smile. "Apparently Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions have come to a compromise. Kaiba Corp is designing the virtual platforms and linking them to the Duel Monsters cards created by Industrial Illusions. The tournament was only a matter of time really. With this Duel Monsters will get world wide interest."

"You certainly know a lot about this," Ryou commented while Anzu stared at her best friend in wonder.

Yuugi nodded. "Living with a grandfather who owns a small gaming business you learn a lot about these things. Besides Mou Hitori no Boku and I both enjoy Duel Monster, so we want to keep up to date about everything concerning it."

"Are you planning on entering the tournament then?" Anzu asked as they entered the Arcade.

The shorter teen shook his head, making his eccentric hair sway. "Nope, not really interested in tournaments. We just play the game because it's fun, not because we want to win any prizes or anything." _Besides all that attention is not for me_, Yuugi added in his mind making the Spirit chuckle.

_I think you would do great no matter the attention_, Yami said to his partner. Yuugi shrugged. _I have everything I want now_, he said smiling up at the Spirit. _What could a tournament possibly give me that I don't already have?_

**A/N: Look forward to some Duel Monsters mayhem from the next chapter onwards. Oh, and a possible double kidnapping. Something you would not have seen coming. (Poor Haruto, I feel sorry for him already)**

_**Ohayou**_** means 'good morning'.**

_**Tadaima**_** means 'I'm home'.**

_**O-kaerinasai**_** means 'welcome home'.**


	13. Taking what isn't yours

**A/N: Thank you all so much for taking the time to review! It really means a lot and motivates me to continue writing. Honto ni Arigato! It took me longer to write this chapter then I originally thought… or hoped anyway. I got a little bit stuck on a scene and the new medication I'm taking is making me a bit… blagh. I'm a little bit worried about it, but we'll see what will happen when it happens. *sigh***

**Now to answer some of your questions!**

_**GreenDrkness:**__ For your first question I hope this chapter will clear it up. As for Haruto's condition improving, just because I haven't written much about his absences doesn't mean they aren't still occurring. Haruto is still having absences they are connected to something which will come to light in the Duelist Kingdom Arc. I know it isn't really much of an explanation, but it might just make you want to keep reading :P_

_**J.F.C.: **__About Haruto's deck, I'm still trying to build it. I will make up a few cards. If anyone has any good ideas for cards which would fit Haruto well, please PM me or leave a detailed review. This chapter will explain how Haruto will live through Duelist Kingdom. I will say that Haruto's deck will make its appearance nearing the end._

_**Dark Neko 4000:**__ This chapter will answer your question._

**Chapter 12  
Taking what is not yours**

"Sugoi," Haruto breathed, pressing his face up against the glass. Someone chuckled behind him and the raven head turned to stare at the tall blonde. Today he had been invited to go to the city centre with Yuugi and his friends. They were determent to accept him as part of the group even if Haruto still felt a little uncertain in their company at times. He often wondered if he wasn't a nuisance but his brother reassured him every time that everyone loved him.

"Just like your brother then," Honda said as he bowed low to stare at what had caught Haruto's attention. It was a complex wooden puzzle box, a 5 Sun with 36 Steps. This one was only for experts. "I still don't know how you two finish a Rubik's cube like it's nothing."

Haruto frowned. "It's not that hard," he muttered, staring back at the puzzle box. The raven head stared further into the shop, when he noticed something blinking behind it. His eyes widened in realization and in his excitement grabbed his big brother's wrist, successfully dragging the older boy into the shop.

Laughter followed them into the shop, but Haruto paid it no mind. "Haruto, what…?" But the raven head shook his head and scanned the merchandise until he found what he had been looking for. "Look," Haruto said softly, pointing upwards. Yuugi followed his pointing finger and gasped. A highly decorated orb was resting inside an opened box, showing off its golden and blue colours to the world. What interested them even more so were the hieroglyphics decorating the orb, reminding them of the golden puzzle box the Millennium Puzzle had been stored into?

"Wow," Ryou breathed behind them and Jonouchi whistled low. "That looks… really cool."

Someone chuckled and they turned to the store owner who had stepped back into his store when the bell had chimed. "I don't think 'cool' does it justice," the man said with a smile, his brown eyes lighting up a little as he too stared up at the orb. The shop keeper took the box with the orb in it from its resting place and placed it on the counter. "This is our newest puzzle, the ISIS 1*. Only for expert puzzlers of course and a beauty if I may say so myself."

It certainly was. Haruto stared at it with fascination and wondered if he would ever be able to afford it. Maybe he and Jii-chan could get it for Yugi's birthday. Judging from his brother's reaction Yugi was just as mesmerized by the puzzle. Haruto frowned slightly and bit his bottom lip. "Isn't it amazing Otouto?" Yugi whispered next to him. "Those hieroglyphs are amazing."

"They are part of the key to solving the puzzle," the store owner said with a knowing smile. "It makes it all the more interesting of course. But I guess you wouldn't have that much trouble." The man nodded towards Yugi's Puzzle, which hung securely around the sixteen-year-old's neck. Yugi traced the golden engravings on his puzzle and Haruto focussed himself on the second shadow which was now ever present on his big brother.

The presence of the older man seemed almost a comfort these days to even the raven head and it made him wonder if he shouldn't feel more on edge. All the other Shadows still caused him discomfort so why not the Spirit of the Puzzle? "I guess we now know what to get you for your birthday," Honda said with a smile.

"What about Onii-san?" Haruto asked, quite flustered by the idea of Yuugi's friends buying _him_ a present for his birthday.

Ryou chuckled. "We all know what to get Yuugi-kun." This was true. Yuugi blushed and chuckled.

"That reminds me," Jonouchi said and he turned to look around the shop. "Do you have any Duel Monster cards here?"

The shop keeper shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but I'm expecting the first shipping soon after the regional tournament finishes."

"I didn't know you played Duel Monsters too Jonouchi-san," Haruto said, looking at the blonde with a calculating glance.

Anzu chuckled. "He tries."

Jonouchi blushed and started sputtering. "You could always ask someone to teach you," Haruto said. "If you really want to learn of course."

The tall blonde looked at the smaller eleven-year-old before seemingly making up his mind. He turned to Yuugi. "Teach me."

Everyone chuckled at the blunt statement. Yuugi shot his friend a calculating look before his eyes lit up with mischief. "If you really want to learn, ask Jii-chan. He taught Haruto and me everything we know."

Haruto's eyes twinkled as well, trying to shake off the edgy feeling which coursed through his body. It was as if something big was going to happen soon. "Yes, Jii-chan is your best bet if you want to learn how to play Duel Monsters properly."

Jonouchi nodded, clearly not seeing anything wrong with asking the older Mutou for advice. "Yosh! Let's go to Yuugi's house then! I have a game to learn."

…_a few days later_…

"This is so cool," Haruto said as he bounced in his seat on the floor. "Have you all come to watch the finals?"

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda nodded while Yuugi pulled his little brother closer. He could hear Yami chuckling in the back of his mind but the sixteen-year-old learned not to pay any attention to it. At least the raven head seemed calmer then he had done this afternoon. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly.

Haruto turned around and stared into his eyes, patting his cheek. "Don't worry so much Onii-san," the little raven head said. "Now, it's kind of obvious who's going to win. Which…"

"Hold on," Jonouchi interrupted. "How do you already knows who's going to win?"

The raven head stared at the blonde incredulously. It was an expression Yuugi didn't see often on his little brother and it always made him feel oddly proud of Haruto. "Okay, so who do you think is going to win then and, of course, why?"

Jonouchi sputtered slightly. The blonde had really bonded with Haruto over the past few days as he tried to learn how to play Duel Monsters better. While Jii-chan taught Jonouchi how to draw and how to trust the heart of the cards, Haruto talk about different strategies used for different decks. If the tall sixteen-year-old actually could understand most of the strategies Haruto had tried to explain.

"Well Dinosaur Ryouzaki has really strong cards," Jonouchi said, but the blonde had a thoughtful expression on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out if there could be something more then strong cards. "And Insector Haga only has Insect cards right? How could Insect cards beat Dinosaur cards?"

Haruto was silent for a moment, before sharing a knowing smile with his brother. "We'll see," Yuugi said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. With the right spell and trap cards even the strongest cards could be reduced to rubble.

"It is always fun to watch you youngsters get things right," Sugoroku said when he entered the room. Yuugi turned to look up at his grandfather. "Especially now that Jonouchi-kun is able to make better draws after my training. I do hope that you won't enter any competitions before you are ready." He used that stern look his grandpa would only reserve for extreme cases. It was at that moment that Yuugi noticed the box his grandfather was holding.

"Ah yes," Sugoroku said, placing the box on the table. "This was delivered for you just now."

Yuugi eyed the large box, curiosity coursing through his body. "Let's wait until the end of the finals," he muttered, placing the box next to him on the floor so the others wouldn't be bothered with it. _What could it be_, Yami asked with about as much curiosity as Yuugi had. He could almost feel the Spirit of the Puzzle leaning over his shoulder to peer at the box.

Haruto shifted beside him, his green eyes darkening slightly when the raven head moved to rest his elbows on his knees while watching the final. _I'm sure we'll find out soon enough,_ Yuugi muttered back. _For now, what do you think?_

The Spirit chuckled softly inside his head and in his minds eye Yuugi could see the older man smirking slightly. _You're seriously asking me that?_ They watched silently as Insector Haga played his third card. _It is clear that he will win. Ryouzaki might have some strong Dinosaur cards and can certainly over throw most of the weaker Duelists with his brute force, but Haga is something else. He uses his spell cards to make his weakest monsters a lot stronger and uses his trap cards to damage the other players without sacrificing much of his own life points. That and I feel that there is something else. _Yuugi tilted his head slightly. Had Yami figured out something that he hadn't yet noticed?

Yami hummed in thought. _I think Haga knows more about traps then he lets on._ That puzzled Yuugi but the Spirit was too far into his own thought to answer any other questions from his younger host. As he watched Haga win the finals Yuugi understood what the Spirit meant. It was almost like the Insect user knew something about Duel Monsters that the rest of the world hadn't figured out yet. Or at least _they_ hadn't figured out yet. "Well," Haruto asked, shaking Yuugi out of his thoughts. "Do you understand why Ryouzaki lost?"

Jonouchi, however, was too busy staring at the television open mouthed to answer. Honda chuckled and punched his friend on the shoulder. "Well, I didn't understand half the moves Haga made," Anzu said, taking a thoughtful sip of her tea. "But my guess would be that Ryouzaki relied too much on the strength of his monsters rather then combine them with trap cards. I didn't know you could equip one monster card with so many spell cards. It's a shame Ryou-kun couldn't be here tonight, I'm sure he would have figured it out."

Yuugi nodded. "There are many lower monster cards out there which you can level up on by use of magic and trap cards. And even powerful monsters can be equipped with armour or spells to upgrade their level. Take the Black Magician for example. There are multiple trap cards I can combine him with, but use him in combination for a ritual card and you can level him to become one of the most strongest Magicians in the field."

"Like the Magician of Chaos," Haruto said knowingly.

Honda frowned slightly, a look of recognition crossing his face. "Isn't that the monster card you're always carrying around?"

The eleven-year-old shook his head, taking a sip from his drink. "Nah uh," he said, pulling his card out of his breast pocked. Haruto stared down at his card before placing it on the table before them. "Akio is way cooler."

Yuugi chuckled, his violet blue eyes twinkling with mirth and affection. "Chaos Command Magician is the best, right Otouto?" The raven head nodded, a wide grin on his face. Yami laughed at the childlike action. He understood of course that Haruto was a lot younger then Yuugi and so had the right to act a lot more childish, but the Spirit had seen the raven head so mature lately that it was odd to see the eleven-year-old act his age.

"What about your package?" Haruto asked and all eyes swerved to the box sitting on the floor next to Yuugi. Letting out a long suffering sigh, which made the teens chuckle, Yuugi picked it up and placed it on the table. Who would send him stuff? Yuugi looked at the mailing address. "Industrial Illusions?"

"Hmm," Haruto hummed. "Isn't that Mister Crawford's company? What does he want with you Onii-san?" Sugoroku looked on in interest, edging closer clearly just as eager to see what was in the box.

"Only one way to find out," Yuugi muttered and he opened the box. Inside were a strange looking glove, some stars and a video tape. He picked up the video tape and after receiving a questioning glance from everyone, Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. Haruto picked up the glove while Anzu took the two stars from their casing. "This would so totally look cool on you Onii-san," Haruto said, inspecting the gaudy glove before passing it on to Honda.

"Yes because it's so totally his style," Jonouchi said with a grin. "Go on, put in the tape. Maybe it gives us some explanation."

Yuugi turned to his grandfather for permission, who nodded eagerly. "Yes, go on," the much older man said, unable to contain his excitement. "I would like to hear what Mister Crawford has to tell my grandson."

Nervous excitement settled into Yuugi's stomach as he turned on the VCR. "_Hello Yuugi-boy_," Pegasus's sudden picture said, appearing on the television screen. "It's good to meet you. My name is Pegasus J. Crawford and I am the president of Industrial Illusions which, as you must know, is the creator of Duel Monsters. You must be wondering why I send you the package you have just received. Well word has reached me that you have defeated Kaiba Seto."

"But wasn't that like months ago?" Honda asked, frowning slightly. Haruto had become oddly rigid next to Yuugi making the older boy scoot a little bit closer to his brother. "Why would he contact you now?"

"Maybe it's because of the tournament?" Anzu said, but any other comments were overrun by Crawford who had kept talking. "You must be wondering why I'm only contacting you now," the creator of Duel Monsters said. "You see I am organizing a much larger tournament then the one recently held in Japan. Because of your victory over _Kaiba-boy_ I would like to test you to see if you could enter my tournament."

_Test us how?_ The Spirit clearly wasn't too impressed by the video version of the creator of their favourite card game. "You may wonder how," Pegasus continued as if reading their minds. "I will show you." And with that he moved his hair out of the way to reveal a golden eye. Darkness suddenly surrounded them and Yuugi could feel himself be roughly pushed into the back of his mind. _I'll protect you and Duel with Pegasus._

"Now, now," Pegasus said sounding a little too close for comfort even if he was still but a picture on the television. "No need to look so hostile _Yuugi-boy_."

_What happened to the others_, Yuugi asked and Yami turned to look behind him. Everyone looked like they had fallen asleep. _My brother!_ Haruto looked oddly peaceful, sitting in a meditative pose. The only thing which was different from everyone else was that Haruto's eyes were wide open, his green eyes suddenly darkened by the Shadows circling around them. _Now I can understand why he fears them so_.

Yami nodded and after one last pensive look, turned to the television. "What have you done with them?" the Spirit demanded, sounding quite calm as he fingered his deck.

"Nothing much," Pegasus said with a smirk and a shrug. "They will remain asleep until our little game is over. So pick your cards Yuugi-boy and let us put fifteen minutes on the clock."

"Why should I Duel you?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

Pegasus looked at him for a long moment. "Like I said before, your friends and family will return to normal once we have finished our game. But I guess you meant the aim of our little game, no? Like I said before, I want you to compete in my new tournament."

"I hold no interest in your tournament," Yami countered quickly, narrowing his eyes.

Pegasus's eye flashed with what looked like impatience. Well that was one thing the man had in common with Kaiba. Maybe it was a business men thing. "Then let us agree to this. Play with me for fifteen minutes. When the time is up the one with the highest life points wins. If you win, you will not have to compete and you may ask me for one thing. If I win, you will compete in my tournament and I will take one thing from you."

This time it was Yami's eyes which flashed dangerously. "And what may that something be?"

"Tsk, tsk," Pegasus said, wiggling his finger. "Let's have none of that hostility. We'll get there when we get there. Now let us start shall we?" And the clock on the display started ticking away fifteen minutes.

"I will play _Devil Dragon_," Yami said, drawing the card and placing it on the Dueling mat in front of him.

Pegasus's golden eye twinkled from the television screen. "Ah yes _Devil Dragon_, I've got just the counter for it right here. _Dragonzoku Fuuin no Tsubo_."

Shock coursed through his body. _How did he know what we would play?_ Yami turned too looked at his partner for a moment. _You forget Aibou, this is a Shadow Game. Here everything is possible, but I do think that there is something else going on as well._ "I draw a card and will play _Silver Fang_." Baby Dragon was useless while the Dragon Sealing Jar was in play after all.

"I knew you would play that," Pegasus said in an annoyingly degrading tone. "So I will play _Tsubo Majin_ to summon _Devil Dragon_. BATTLE!"

With a pained expression Yami watched the two creatures come to life and attack one another. The Spirit was sure he could feel some of his power drain away when his life points were deducted. "Well, well, _Yuugi-boy_," Pegasus said with an annoying smirk. "I thought you were good, but it seems like you didn't think your strategy quite through. Now, it's your turn."

"Fine," Yami snapped. "Then I will play this, _Great White_!"

"Fast, but not fast enough," Pegasus taunted and he threw down his own card. "I play _Elekids_." The Spirit growled. _Calm down Mou Hitori no Boku_, Yuugi said in their mind. _This must be some kind of a trick. Crawford-san couldn't possibly have thought up this strategy when he doesn't even know our cards. There must be something more to this._ Yami couldn't agree more and apparently someone else was agreeing with them.

"We call that cheating Crawford-san," a deep voice said, but the childlike tone was familiar enough for Yami to turn and stare. Haruto was still sitting in his meditative pose, his emerald green eyes darkened and wide as he stared towards the television screen. Pegasus seemed just as surprised, but something else made it into that eye which Yami and Yuugi didn't like at all.

"Interesting," the creator of Duel Monsters said seemingly wanting to smile widely. "How is it, child, that you are still awake?"

The raven head remained impassive, something which creeped out Yuugi more then Yami. Sure the Spirit felt a little unsettled, but it was like something inside of him recognised this display of… power? Was that it? "You may call me whatever you choose," Haruto said in the same deep voice which lacked any emotion. "But Jii-chan and Onii-san named me Haruto."

"Hmm," Pegasus hummed, looking thoughtful until a playful smile appeared on his face. "I can see why they named you after the brightest constellation in the Heavens. You shine brightly indeed."

Yami raised an eyebrow and Yuugi felt momentarily stunned. "Haruto shines brightly?" Yami asked, clearly confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The playful smile turned into a slight smirk. "You mean you haven't noticed?" Pegasus asked in a teasing tone as if he knew something they didn't. "But surely you, who carries the Millennium Puzzle, would have noticed?"

"Enough with this," Haruto all but commanded. "Prince of Shadows, time is running out." Yami blinked at the name Haruto had given him, but realised that they didn't have much time left after all this talking. "Crawford-san, you will stop cheating or I will force you out."

Pegasus didn't seem to doubt that Haruto could, though Yami and Yuugi wondered just what it was that made the raven head know he could. The eleven-year-old seemed like a completely different person now that he was in the Realm of Shadows. "Very well, I believe it was your turn _Yuugi-boy_."

Yami nodded and felt Yuugi withdraw slightly, too preoccupied with thoughts of his own to help his other half in this Duel. Not that Yami needed help. "I draw," Yami said and looked thoughtfully at his cards. Haruto had seemed sure that Pegasus had been cheating somehow and while he had been playing cards with his head, his heart was now choosing them for him. "I place this card upside down and end my turn."

"Ah yes, I do believe I know that card," Pegasus said with a small smirk. "But as promised I will not cheat, as Haruto-kun so called it. I will play _Holy Doll_ to destroy your undead card."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what gives you the idea that I actually played an undead card? It is true that I had it in my hands, but it is still there. The card I played is the _Black Magician_!"

He would have missed it if he hadn't been keeping an eye on Haruto, but Yami could have sworn that the moment Black Magician was summoned the raven head gave a slight of nods, as if in greeting. The Monster hummed before attacking the Holy Doll. Pegasus applauded, a smug expression on his face. "Very well done _Yuugi-boy_," he said. "Now what will you do?"

"I will destroy _Devil Dragon_, making your life points go down to 300," Yami said but even though Black Magician attacked reducing his life points Pegasus remained smug. _He's testing you_, Yuugi reminded Yami as the Spirit felt relief sweep through him because of the large point difference. _Pegasus may only have 300 point left but he is still the inventor of the Game and has so far ruled this Duel. Let's not get our hopes up. This is different from the Duel with Kaiba-kun._

_Yes_, Yami said reminded of the fact that he had been on his own during his Duel with Kaiba and a lot less experienced. _For one I didn't have you backing me up on that one. _Yuugi blushed a little at that._ And for two Kaiba was a lot different back then. I will be careful._ Yuugi nodded and they both turned their minds back to the Duel.

"Very good," Pegasus said, drawing his next card. The most gleeful expression appeared on the older man's face. "Oh my gosh, what a lucky man I am. You will like this one. I play _Illusionist No Face_!"

_What kind of a card is that?_ Both seemed equally confused about this card, but it was Yami who first realised what type of card it was. _Illusionist's cards are strong against Black Magic cards, this could be bad_. "And I will equip the _Illusionist No Face_ with _Genwaku no Manako_. Attack _Illusionist No Face_!"

Neither monster disappeared making Yuugi worried but Yami was relieved. There was only a few minutes left, meaning they could win this duel. "My turn," Yami said and he drew a card. "I play _Elf no Senshi_! Attack the _Illusionist No Face_."

_Wait_, Yuugi called out but it was already too late. _Elf no Senshi_ was destroyed, but not by the _Illusionist No Face_. "How is that possible?"

"_Illusionist No Face_ has the ability to control the opponents Monster when they attack," Pegasus explained. "And with that your life points have dropped to 200, making you loose our little game."

"No," Yami said, his crimson eyes flashing with hope. "There are still a few seconds left and it is my turn. I draw _Demon no Shoukan_. Attack with Demon Lightning!" Before the Monster had the change to attack though, all the Duel Monsters disappeared.

"My, my, wasn't that exciting!" Pegasus said, clapping his hands. "Very well played _Yuugi-boy_. For a moment I was afraid that I would loose."

_I'm sorry Aibou, I lost._ Yami stared at his last drawn card, wishing that he could have only drawn it faster. _It's alright Mou Hitori no Boku,_ Yuugi said placing a comforting hand on the Spirit's shoulder. _You did your best and that is more then enough for me._ He smiled but Yami remained disappointed.

"And now as per our agreement," Pegasus said, a disturbed glint in his eye. "You will receive the information of the start date and time when my tournament begins soon and so you will actually show up…" He pushed his hair out of the way again to reveal the Golden Eye once more. The room filled with light and suddenly they heard the cries of what seemed like a hundred souls.

"Akio appear!" Haruto called out. Chaos Command Magician appeared in a flash, kneeling before Haruto as if waiting for his command. "Stop him; he's calling for Jii-chan soul." Yami's eyes widened in realization and turned to the cries of the soul passing through the room. It was too late though. Sugoroku was pulled into the television and cried out to them for a moment before disappearing from view.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," Pegasus said. "Your brother did agree after all. Let us Duel again soon _Yuugi-boy_."

With a flash of light, Chaos Command Magician pulled out the video tape and destroyed it. The Monster kneeled before Haruto again, his head bowed as if ashamed. "I apologise Haruto-sama," the Monster said. "I failed you."

The raven head shook his head and sighed. "It is quite alright Akio," Haruto said in that same emotionless voice. "Thank you and I will summon you again." And with that the Creature disappeared and the Shadows around them disappeared. As if a weight was being lifted off of the small eleven-year-old, he crumbled to the ground.

"Otouto!" Yuugi called out, pushing his mind into his body again without causing Yami to feel too violently pushed around. The Spirit didn't mind, feeling too disappointed in himself for loosing the Duel then really caring about being pushed around. Because he lost them the Duel Jii-chan soul was taken. And what was happening to Haruto? He hadn't worried much about the raven head being able to Summon creatures and knowing Duel Monsters before he should even know about the game. But seeing the state the child had been in when inside the Realm of Shadows as he and Pegasus dueled and the emotionless state… Yami shuddered. He didn't like it at all.

…

They had agreed that only Yuugi was to go to Pegasus's tournament when the time came. Haruto would stay behind to keep an eye on things here like the shop and Jii-chan, now soulless, body. The two brothers had talked a little bit about what had happened to Haruto while Yami had been Dueling with Pegasus, but Haruto didn't seem to be able to explain it very well himself.

"It's like the first time I met Akio," he said, shifting a little to get more comfortable. Yuugi and Haruto were lying in the same bed again, unable to sleep because of recent events. Yami was watching them silently from where he was leaning against the desk. "I couldn't feel a thing, though I was sure I was supposed to feel scared and cold like always. Do you think something is wrong with me?"

It was Yami who answered. "_No,_" the Spirit said firmly and both boys turned to stare at the older man. "_Because you've always been able to sense the Spirits, whether they are people or animal, makes me wonder if being at Hogwarts amplified this ability somehow. You said that the castle felt cold and dark somehow_?" Haruto nodded. "_What if their magic mixed with your ability making your magic shift slightly? And what if that shift was just what you needed to access the Monsters inside the Realm_?"

The green eyed boy blinked, clearly unsure about his own ability. "It's like you said," Yuugi said softly. "Their magic always felt painful and even the slightest magical spark caused you to be wounded in some way. But shouldn't you be able to do their magic because you were born in their society? And even the magic you get taught here is causing you discomfort. What if your ability to see and speak to the Shadows is the source of your reaction to magic?"

"But how can I use magic then?" Haruto asked.

They lapsed into silence for a moment. "_There are different types of magic right_?" the Spirit asked. "_What if you were more adapt to one type of magic they no longer practice? It could explain why you are the only one who can talk to the Shadows and why you can still use magic without using instruments like wands or staffs to channel your magic through_."

"Then what am I?" Haruto asked softly, curling in on himself as if he tried to disappear into the matrass. "Maybe they were right. Maybe I really am a fr…"

"No!" Yuugi cried out and Yami took a step towards the bed as if he wanted to console the younger child as well. "You are not a freak, you hear me! Those monsters… they were the freaks! Haruto, look at me." And the sixteen-year-old tugged his brother's chin up so he could look directly into those emerald green eyes. "Those people should never have been allowed to have someone as precious as you. You are an amazing child Haruto and please believe me when I say that I honestly love you. You are sweet and kind and always caring for others but yourself. Even after everything they put you through; you have remained warm and open."

"_You should listen to your Onii-san Haruto_," Yami said, making the eleven-year-old blush. "_You are just as kind and just as loveable. Nothing is wrong with you Haruto. You just have an ability no-one else seems to have, but that doesn't mean that it is something to fear_."

Haruto looked at the older Spirit for a while as if trying to make up his mind before he held out his hand to the older man. Yami blinked, confused by the action. The determent look in the younger child's eyes made him reach for it though. Testing the feeling of the older man's hand in his own, Haruto wondered when Yami had started to feel safe and familiar. With a smile the raven head tugged at the hand so the man toppled onto the bed. "Scoot back a little Onii-san," Haruto said.

And so the three of them lay in a comfortable silence, Haruto in the middle. The raven head relished the feeling of safety and happiness and before he knew it, the eleven-year-old was sleeping peacefully.

…

"Haruto I'm home!" Yuugi called as he opened the door, peering at the envelope he had found by the door in curiosity. "Has someone been at the door? Haruto?" It was silent, eerily so. The shop was dark and the rest of the house seemed to be like that as well. "Did something happen? It's me Haruto, its Yuugi. You can come out now!" But no-one answered.

_Is he still in school_, Yami asked inside his head and the Spirit appeared next to him. Yuugi shook his head, a frown appearing on his face. "You don't think something bad happened, do you?" he said fearfully, trying to shake the feeling of dread.

"_I'm sure it's nothing_," the Spirit said reassuringly but even the older man couldn't keep the frown from appearing on his face. "_Let's check the house_."

Like men possessed both Yuugi and Yami searched the entire house, shop and apartment above. Every hiding place, every cupboard or wardrobe. But even the attic was empty. Haruto wasn't here. "_Try to call the school_," Yami said as they made their way to the ground floor again. "_I know you said that he shouldn't be there, but maybe Haruto had to stay behind for a project of some kind_."

According to the teacher Haruto had left around four and had gone home directly from there. Without knowing what else to do Yuugi called his friends. Haruto shouldn't know where they lived, but stranger things had happened. No-one had seen him… but not half an hour after calling his friends they were all standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. "Should we call the cops?" Honda asked, watching the smallest of their company pacing around the kitchen.

"I don't know," Ryou said when Yuugi remained silent. "They always say that you have to wait twenty-four hours before calling in a missing person. Haruto-kun could still show up at any moment. They won't…" But he was interrupted by Jonouchi who was holding up the envelope Yuugi had placed on the kitchen table.

"Hey Yuug, what's in this?" the blonde asked, snapping Yuugi out of his thoughts. The small sixteen-year-old looked up and stared at it object in his friend's hand, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh that was on the door when I got home," he said, frowning once more. "You don't think…?"

"Only one way to find out," Anzu said and Jonouchi opened the envelope, pouring its contents on the table. Four cards and a note fell on the kitchen table. Each of his friends took one card, looking at them in curiosity but leaving the note for Yuugi. The sixteen-year-old picked it up, trying not to let it worry him too much. His insides turned to ice as he read the short note.

_Dear Yuugi-boy,_

_These are your invitation to my Duelist Kingdom. Do not be late or the boat will leave without you. To make this more interesting I took the liberty of inviting your little brother along. I assure you he came of his own free will and will be well looked after._

_Till soon,  
Pegasus J. Crawford._

"That bastard took my little brother!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please don't kill me! I used the original manga version of the Duel between Pegasus and Yami and so also used the original names of the Duel Monster cards used in the manga. I hope you liked it.**

***this puzzle is new. It only just came out and contains 5 parts, the last two planned for release in 2015. **


End file.
